


Dinner & Diatribes

by DiosMalo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Good Severus Snape, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Severus Snape Lives, Top Severus Snape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiosMalo/pseuds/DiosMalo
Summary: — Что? Я же не один видел, как Демори целовал Снейпа, — обиженно ответил парень. Я прикрыл глаза. — Да и потом, вы слышали, чтобы вечно серьёзный и злой Снейп смеялся? Вот и я нет.Или au о новом преподавателе ЗоТИ.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Я вздохнул. Филч, который очень меня любил, за то, что я постоянно лечил его кошку, снова рассказывал мне историю о призраках замка. К слову, они не волновали меня вообще. Точнее, я их не любил.

Мы повернули за угол и остановились возле большой двери из-за которой доносились слова Дамблдора. Прямо за этой дверью был Большой Зал.

Не успел я сказать и слова, как Филч толкнул дверь. Естественно, все затихли.

— Ах да, совсем забыл представить вам нового преподавателя по защите от Тёмных искусств — Корбуса Демори, — Дамблдор поправил очки, смотря в мою сторону. Я прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Филч толкает меня в спину.

Ученики молча наблюдали за мной пока я шёл к директору. Краем уха я уловил шёпот со стороны Слизерина. Ходили слухи, что их декан повесил мой портрет с подписью — «самый худший ученик». Улыбнувшись, я посмотрел на Снейпа. Он был…удивлён, мягко говоря.

— Профессор, — я поздоровался с Дамблдором, который в ответ пожал мне руку и указал на моё место. Аккурат возле Снейпа. Я еле сдержал усмешку.

— Да начнётся новый учебный год, — радостно сказал директор. Ученики тут же принялись обсуждать друг с другом последние новости, в то время, как преподаватели с удивлением смотрели на меня.

***

Заслуг перед школой у меня не было. Я вообще был шокирован, узнав, что Дамблдор приглашает меня преподавать.

После ужина, когда все разошлись и готовились ко сну, я решил поговорить с директором. Я почти дошёл до его двери, как вдруг, сквозь меня, размахивая своим мечом, пролетел Кровавый Барон. Это было очень больно и неприятно, хотя другие призраки без всякого вреда пролетели сквозь людей.

Я посмотрел ему вслед. Слизеринское привидение не любило людей. Барон всегда появлялся неожиданно и также неожиданно нападал. Я хмыкнул. Наверняка, помнит, как мне пришлось закрыть его в сундуке, чтобы тот не пугал моих однокурсниц.

Возле входа в кабинет директора я заметил Снейпа. Естественно, я поспешил за ним.

— Защита от Тёмных искусств не шутки! Я не позволю этому… вести такой важный предмет! — закричал Снейп с порога. Дамблдор нахмурился. — К тому же, ему недавно исполнилось двадцать три.

— А ещё вы меня с факультета выгнали, — не сдерживая усмешку ответил я. — На курсе шестом.

— Да потому что ты!

— Тишина! — повысил голос Дамблдор. Я опустил глаза, смотря, как муравьи воруют директорские конфеты. Насекомые с лёгкостью уносили на себе нечто, похожее на пиявок. К тому-же, «конфеты» активно пытались вернуться обратно. — Я прекрасно понимаю вас профессор, но сейчас не безопасные времена. Министр посчитал правильным назначить мистера Демори на эту должность. Я больше не стану повторять.

— Простите, — Северус расстроено сделал шаг назад. — Спокойной ночи, профессор. А вам, мистер Демори, я желаю удачи.

Я вздрогнул, когда Снейп обратился ко мне, тем самым вызвав у него улыбку. Мужчина скрылся, а я остался с директором, не зная с чего начать.

— Я помню, как ты учился, Корбус. Всегда любил прогуливать пары, — мягко начал Дамблдор. — Особенно, зельеварение. Но я также помню твои успехи в ботанике и по защите от Тёмных искусств.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся я. Директор переступил через колонну муравьев и направился к лестнице.

— Мой совет, — на середине пути он остановился, опираясь на перила. — Покажи им то, что всегда пригодиться тебе при встрече с…

Дамблдор замолчал, продолжая свой путь. Я снова посмотрел на муравьев. Идти за профессором я не имел права. Мне было неловко стоять посреди кабинета.

— Ты что-то ещё хотел? — директор оказался сзади меня неожиданно. Я подпрыгнул.

— Кажется, скоро будет очень холодно, — я кивнул в сторону насекомых, которые уносили последние конфеты. — Уж если они позволили себе забраться в ваш кабинет.

— О, — коротко ответил профессор, слегка улыбаясь и поднимая муравья.

***

Когтевран и Пуффендуй своими успехами меня не особо порадовали, но получили за занятие по десять баллов. Ученики этих факультетов были тихие, с лёгкостью улавливали новую информацию, но практика давалась им очень слабо. В целом, занятие прошло неплохо.

Дальше у меня был небольшой перерыв. Я походил по коридорам, а точнее убегал от Филча, сходил к Хагриду, который чуть не огрел меня котлом за неожиданное появление.

После чего мы выпили с ним чаю, обсуждая некоторых студентов, и я пообещал притащить ему из замка пару книг. Возвращение обратно было не очень приятным. Снейп встретил меня прямо перед входом в класс.

— У меня не так много времени, профессор, — поджал губы я. Северус осмотрел меня с ног до головы, усмехаясь. Я машинально дотронулся до волос, которые сегодня были завязаны в гульку.

— Я надеюсь, — он сделал паузу, подбирая слова. — Вы не будете хвалить Гриффиндор только из-за того, что на факультете учится Поттер. Преподаватели любят ставить его всем в пример. И насчёт Слизерина

— Вы боитесь, что я недооценю Ваш факультет? — усмехнулся я. Снейп нахмурился. — Кто знает, профессор. Кто знает.

— Когда-то он был и твоим факультетом, — зло сказал мужчина, делая глубокий вдох. Будто боролся с желанием проверить на мне новое заклинание.

— Вот именно, что был, — улыбнулся я, толкая дверь. Не хватало двоих студентов из Гриффиндора и двоих из Слизерина. — Всем добрый день. Я профессор Демори. Пять минут мы подождём опоздавших и приступим к занятию.

По классу тут же пронесся шёпот. Такое позволял себе до меня только Хагрид.  
Я подошёл к своему столу, хватая книгу. Программа для этих двух факультетов слегка отличалась от предыдущих. Я вздохнул. Дамблдор просто учел сильные стороны каждого факультета. У магглов это называлось профильные классы.

Дверь распахнулась и в класс вошли двое из Слизерина. Темноволосая девушка, довольно привлекательная и слегка смущенная, и светловолосый парень. Он нахмурился, смотря на меня, но потом усмехнулся.

— Драко Малфой, полагаю, — я ещё раз осмотрел парочку и кивнул в сторону парт. — И, кажется, Трейси Дэвис.

— Вы абсолютно правы, профессор, — самодовольно улыбнулся парень. Я вспомнил себя на курсе третьем и невольно усмехнулся.

Песочные часы, которые я «завел» на пять минут, остановились и издали противный, но короткий писк. Хотя, этого хватило и студенты стали одновременно что-то говорить друг другу возмущено.

— Тишина, — крикнул я. Студенты замолчали. Именно в этот момент в класс зашли двое из Гриффиндора. И один из них определённо был Гарри Поттер. Второго я узнал не сразу. — Мистер Уизли, какова причина вашего опоздания?

— Мы были у Хагрида около часу и не заметили… — начал Рон. Поттер выглядел слегка испуганным.

— Минус десять очков. С каждого.

— Но профессор Демори, они не успели всего минуту, — я посмотрел на девушку, которая решила их защитить.

— Я снимаю баллы не за опоздание, мисс Грейнджер, а за ложь. И они оба знают о чем идёт речь. Садитесь, — я заправил прядь волос за ухо, кладя книгу на место. — Мистер Малфой, в произошедшем нет ничего смешного.

Я нахмурился, смотря на слизеринца. Он тут же перестал смеяться, но усмешку во взгляде ещё было заметно.

— Сегодня учебник нам не пригодится. Я покажу вам нечто действительно полезное для вас на парах профессора Снейпа. Итак, как насчёт вас, мистер Малфой? Не хотите стать добровольцем?

Естественно, он хотел. Парень быстро поднялся с места и с гордостью подошёл ко мне. Я усмехнулся. Ну что же, да начнётся урок.


	2. Chapter 2

— Я понимаю, что это не совсем то, чему я вас должен учить, но занятие у нас с вами первое, — начал я. — И я надеюсь, вы сохраните в секрете то, что я вам сегодня покажу. Итак, Драко, какие зелья в этом году у вас по программе?

— С чего бы мне знать, — усмехнулся парень. Я вздохнул, как вдруг Гермиона подняла руку.

— Умиротворяющий бальзам, Укрепляющий раствор и Животворящий эликсир, — быстро ответила она. Я улыбнулся.

— Да это же всезнайка Грейнджер, — начал Малфой. Он хотел продолжить, но я взмахнул палочкой.

— Обезъяз, — слизеринец тут же стал мычать, потом замолчал, а потом с ужасом стал трогать свое лицо. Ученики засмеялись. — Одно из любимых наказаний Северуса… Снейпа. До конца занятия вы будете молчать, мистер Малфой. А ещё, я снимаю десять очков Слизерину. Вам стоит уважать других учеников.

Малфой зло посмотрел на меня. Похоже, Снейп решит устроить мне очередную мини истерику «как я мог так поступить».

— Очевидно, мне понадобится другой доброволец. Кстати, мисс Грейнджер, — я посмотрел на Гермиону. Она смущенно посмотрела на меня. — Это заклинание могут применять только учителя.

По классу пронеслось разочарованное «о». Я улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Снейп применил это заклинание на мне и оно не подействовало, так как я был первым из его «жертв». Второй раз мне повезло чуть меньше и теория о том, что я "избранный" рухнула к чертям.

— Я доложу вашему декану, который очевидно, захочет поговорить со мной о Вас, мистер Малфой, что вы не удосужились даже открыть учебник. Насколько мне известно, профессор Снейп всегда нагружал заданием на лето свой факультет.

Драко был перепуган не на шутку. Он замычал, мотая головой, а я улыбнулся.

— Я не сделаю этого только если вы извинитесь перед мисс Грейнджер после занятия. И раз уж мы говорим о Вас, Гермиона, не хотите стать добровольцем?

— С радостью, — девушка поднялась и подошла ко мне, неуверенно сжимая палочку.

— Вы же уже учили заклинание Фера Верто? — я подошёл к одной из полок на которой стояли клетки с мелкими животными, и достал небольшую мышку. — Превратите её в прозрачную бутылочку, мисс Грейнджер.

С заданием девушка справилась великолепно. На моей руке тут же появился прозрачный сосуд. Я взмахнул палочкой, произнося про себя «Агуаменти» и бутылочка наполнилась водой. Ученики удивлённо посмотрели на нас.

— Какие зелья вы уже выучили? — я поставил ёмкость на стол, отходя, тем самым давая возможность студентам наблюдать происходящее. — Назовите то, за которое вы получили высшую оценку.

— Рябиновый отвар, — все ещё смущаясь, ответила девушка. Я кивнул удивлённо. Зелье было далеко не из лёгких. У меня получалось сделать его до курса пятого, пока я не узнал один фокус.

— Сейчас вы произнесете слова, что я дам вам. Предупреждаю, что заклинание работает только когда ученик использует его в «добрых» целях. — Я взял перо и быстро написал слова на самосжигающейся бумаге, протягивая Гермионе. — И не у каждого получится сразу. Ну же, мисс Грейнджер.

— Глаз крысы, струна арфы, пусть вода превратится в Рябиновый отвар, — произнесла девушка. Ничего не произошло. Она попробовала ещё и ещё, но ничего не выходило. Я приобнял её за плечи.

— Вы выбрали сложное зелье, — мягко начал я, замечая улыбку Малфоя, — Может…

— Не стоит, — расстроенно ответила она, проходя к своей парте. Именно в этот момент бутылочка затряслась и жидкость вода поменяла свой цвет на зелёный. Студенты стали поздравлять девушку, а я улыбнулся. Через минуту, дав всем высказаться, я поднял руку вверх.

— Десять баллов Гриффиндору. Ещё три добровольца. Один от Гриффиндора и двое от Слизерина. После чего мы приступим к обсуждению Кентавров. Программу никто не отменял.

По классу пронеслись недовольные «о». Я улыбнулся, обещая, что отпущу студентов пораньше.

* * *

Вечер встретил меня в лучших осенних традициях. Сильный дождь пошёл именно в тот момент, когда я вышел из замка с двумя огромными книгами в руках. Я матернулся, скрывая книги под мантией, помогая холодному ветру добраться до менее защищенных частей тела. Наколдовать себе подобие зонта я не мог, так как книги были очень тяжёлые. Я матернулся ещё раз.

Возле дома Хагрида я встретил двух пятикурсниц из Пуффендуя. Они смущенно улыбнулись мне, убегая в сторону замка.

— Выглядишь как типичный ведьмак, — усмехнулся хозяин отходя в сторону и, пропуская меня вовнутрь. Я опустил книги на стол, скидывая мантию. Она тут же выровнялась и полетела к камину. — Неплохо.

— Ага. Без сахара, — сделал я намёк на чай из местных трав. Волосы прилипли к лицу. Я достал палочку и через секунду они стали снова сухими и собранными в гульку. — Здесь все о твоих монстрах и их рационе.

— Он не монстр. И прошу тебя, убирай за собой свои волосы, — мужчина кинул светлый волос в камин. Огонь тут же стал черно-красным на пару секунд, а я пожал плечами. Наверное он выпал после заклинания. — Итак, чай без сахара.

Хагрид молча повернулся ко мне спиной, но я все равно чувствовал напряжение. Я вздохнул.

— Гарри и Рон?

— Понимаешь, они опять куда-то влипли, а я не знаю куда и… — мужчина резко повернулся ко мне с грохотом опуская чашку на стол. Фиолетовая жидкость пролилась на скатерть.

— Хорошо, я попробую узнать, — пожал плечами я, наслаждаясь запахом кровавой фиалки. Она чем-то напоминала маггловский жасмин.

— Ой… Ну они же не узнают, что я… — Хагрид посмотрел на свои огромные руки.

— Естественно, — кивнул я, хватая со стола шоколадную жабу.

— Мне кажется, нам пора на ужин, — с улыбкой сказал мужчина. Я вздохнул. Этот черт снова оставил меня без чая. Как в старые добрые времена.

* * *

После ужина ко мне в комнату со злостью залетел Снейп. Он кинул мне на кровать стопку писем и скрестил руки на груди.

— Что это? — я, ни капли не смущаясь, подошёл к профессору, демонстрируя свой торс. Я только что вышел из ванной комнаты.

— Письма вам, — мужчина зло осмотрел меня с ног до головы. — Ваша тупая сова принесла их мне. И одевайтесь, когда говорите с другим человеком.

— Ну во-первых, Вам, профессор, не стоило, во время моего обучения, забирать сову себе в кабинет, — разозлился я. — А во во-вторых, Вы зашли в МОЮ спальню. Без стука. Спасибо за письма. Всё?

— Доброй ночи, — нахмурившись сказал Снейп. Он последний раз посмотрел мне на грудь и вышел, сильно хлопнув дверью. Я вздохнул, смотря на письма.

Их всего было семь. Пять — анонимных признаний в любви, одно письмо от министра с поздравлениями и одно от Макгонагалл. Она просила зайти после ужина. Черт, я натянул мантию и собирался выйти из комнаты, как вдруг Минерва сама пришла ко мне.

— Прошу прощения, профессор, — быстро начал я. Мне было очень неудобно перед ней. — Моя сова…

— Я всегда говорила Снейпу, что к хорошему это не приведёт. Я пришла не за этим, — женщина осмотрела меня, поджав губы. — Можно?

— Да-да, — я кивнул, пропуская её вперёд.

— Как ты уже знаешь, наступают нелёгкие времена. Я, естественно, была против твоего назначения, учитывая ваше прошлое. Вы пока самый молодой бывший узник Азкабана. Но, полагаю, назначили вас, так как вы знаете на что способны другие узники.

— Уверяю вас, моё прошлое ничем не влияет на настоящее, — скрывая злость ответил я.

— Да-да, я понимаю, — женщина мягко улыбнулась, что показалось мне странным. — Об Азкабане знает только узкий круг волшебников. Я хочу чтобы к завтрашнему дню вы подготовили мне список заклинаний, индивидуальный для каждого курса, которые защитят студентов от пожирателей. Знаю, не у всех выйдет, но…

— Хорошо, — я кивнул, слегка прикусывая губу. Женщина вздохнула, направляясь на выход.

— Я…Я всегда хотела спросить, — профессор остановилась возле двери. — Почему?

— Не понимаю о чем вы, — натянуто улыбнулся я, хотя все прекрасно понимал.


	3. Chapter 3

"Я выглянул из-за угла, боясь быть увиденным одним из пожирателей. Они снова собрались в нашем доме. Мать крутилась возле Тёмного Лорда, подавая ему чай и я знал, что она тайно была в него влюблена.

— Ты никогда не говорила, что у тебя есть сын, — Волдеморт смотрел прямо на меня. От испуга, я спрятался за угол.

Послышался цокот каблуков и рядом со мной оказалась мать. Она схватила меня за руку и потянула в гостиную.

— Люциус, — Волдеморт обратился к одному из пожирателей. Тот вздрогнул, с лёгким испугом смотря на мужчину, который улыбнулся, хватая меня за руку. — Я хочу, чтобы ты присматривал за ним, когда меня не будет рядом. Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, кто перед нами стоит.

Мать нервно улыбнулась, отпуская ничего не понимающего меня. В то время как мужчина, к которому обратился Волдеморт, подошёл ко мне. Он казался нереально высоким.

— Да, милорд, — кивнул Люциус. Тёмный Лорд схватил со стола палочку. Правую руку словно подпалили, адская боль прошлась по всему телу, в глазах потемнело. Я навсегда запомнил гадкие улыбки этих «людей» "

— Что с вами? — я почувствовал, как чьи-то холодные руки касаются моего лица и открыл глаза. Это был Хуки — мой домашний эльф. Он был небольшого роста, лысый, с огромными ушами, напоминающими крылья летучих мышей. — Хозяин бредил. Хозяину плохо?

В отличие от большинства эльфов, Хуки был заботливым и добрым. Однажды, я подарил ему рубашку, но уходить от меня он не хотел, оставаясь со мной даже когда я попал в Азкабан.

— Набери ванну пожалуйста, — я сел, касаясь лба. Очередное воспоминание-кошмар.

— Стоит ли добавлять пену? — эльф слез с кровати, еле передвигая ногами. Я нахмурился.

— Люциус снова бил тебя, — это был определённо не вопрос. Я прикусил губу.

— Хозяину не стоит обращать на это внимание. Хуки заслужил, — эльф быстро скрылся в ванной комнате, я упал на мокрую подушку.

***

Было около четырёх утра, когда я залез в огромную ванну. Приятный запах лаванды наполнил комнату, заставляя расслабиться.

Сегодня я преподавал ЗоТИ у шестого курса. Головная боль проходила, я уже представлял, какие заклинания покажу студентам, как вдруг дверь тихо открылась.

Хуки, который сидел на краю ванной лицом ко мне, опустив ноги в теплую воду, тут же исчез. Я вздохнул, усаживаясь поудобнее.

— Кажется, вы забыли, кто такой Драко Малфой, профессор, — Люциус осмотрел комнату, после чего решил сесть на небольшой красный диван напротив меня. В его голосе я услышал лёгкую насмешку. В том, что я оказался здесь, была его и только его заслуга.

— Обычный студент, не соблюдающий правил, — вздохнул я. — Но знаешь, увидев Драко в первый раз, я сразу узнал его. Почему ты нас никогда не знакомил? И да, кажется, я запрещал тебе трогать моего эльфа.

Люциус смотрел на меня будто пытаясь прожечь дыру. Он злится, но боялся причинить мне любой вред, полагая, что Волдеморт, вернувшись, наградит его за это. Я прикрыл глаза, на несколько секунд оказываясь под водой.

— Я принёс тебе кое-что, — мужчина встал и подошел ко мне, доставая из кармана брюк небольшой пузырек с черно-красной жидкостью.

— И зачем? — я принялся чесать правую руку, которая стала краснеть.

— Это зелье замедляющее твоё «проклятие», — Люциус наклонился, смотря на меня. — Жаль тебя.

На руке уже стал проявляться контур метки, которую я еле скрыл перед появлением в школе с помощью подобного зелья.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что Сам-знаешь-Кто вернется? — я усмехнулся, наблюдая, как мужчина сжимает пузырек.

— Я бы убил бы тебя при первой же возможности, — зло ответил мужчина, кидая пузырек на диван. Он чудом не разбился. — Не больше трех капель и метки не будет видно около суток. У меня дела по работе и Хуки я забираю с собой.

— Это мой эльф! — крикнул я, но мужчина лишь улыбнулся.

— Грязный, избалованный мальчишка. Скоро настанут великие времена и ты будешь служить Ему вернее всех других. Ты видел пророчество.

— Прошло четырнадцать лет. Четырнадцать лет вашего хозяина нет! — не выдержал я, поднимаясь. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками от холода.

— Оденься и не забудь выпить зелье перед визитом к Макгонагалл, — усмехнулся Малфой, поправляя свои длинные волосы. — Хуки, мы уходим.

— Простите, господин, — эльф расстроенно прикрыл глаза, направляясь за мужчиной, а я снова сел в ванну.

***

После уроков я был нереально вымотан. В принципе, как и студенты шестого курса. Я вздохнул, выходя из класса.

До ужина оставалось около десяти минут, поэтому я решил пройтись по коридору, пытаясь не чесать руку. Зелье конечно помогало, но…

— Демори!

Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Ускорить шаг я не мог, так как студенты удивлённо уставились на нас. На меня и на Снейпа.

— Так запала в душу моя фамилия? Хотите поменять? — усмехнулся я. С Северусом мне говорить не хотелось. Тем более, учитывая наши «тёплые отношения» и его не менее «теплый» тон.

Несколько студентов улыбнулись. Среди них я заметил близнецов Уизли, которые наверняка выдумают пару шуток про нас с профессором. Я нахмурился, смотря на них, заставляя покраснеть и направится в зал.

— Свои шутки оставьте кому-то из студентов, — сквозь зубы сказал мужчина. Он зло глянул на студентов, которые стояли ближе к нам. Ребята тут же поспешили догнать близнецов, и через минуту мы оказались в коридоре одни. Ну, не считая парочки картин, «жители» которых с любопытством смотрели на нас.

— И чем на этот раз обязан? Снова моя сова? — я усмехнулся, поправляя мантию. — Потому что по сути, вам больше нечего мне предъявить.

— Ты всерьёз думаешь, что у тебя получится оборотное зелье? — мужчина усмехнулся, замечая удивление на моем лице. — У меня со склада пропали шкура бумеранга и растертый рог двурога.

— Ну для начала, у вас нет доказательств, что это я, — меня выбесило не заявление профессора, а его тон. Я замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше, а он посмотрел на меня с насмешкой и ожиданием продолжения. — Да и потом, если я не посещал ваши пары, это не значит, что я не сварю зелье.

— Ну естественно я так не думаю, — Снейп поджал губы, снова становясь серьёзным. — Я слежу за тобой и если…

— До встречи на ужине, профессор, — натянуто улыбнулся я, замечая Гермиону, которая тут же спряталась за колонной. Значит, Гарри Поттер замышляет что-то со своими друзьями. Я улыбнулся, направляясь за девушкой.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> https://vk.com/wall-181432328_24 как я вижу главного героя

Догнать Гермиону мне не удалось. Я вздохнул, возвращаясь в зал. День был не самым лучшим, погода тоже. Снова собрались тучи, но в этот раз они были темнее обычного. Приближалась очень сильная гроза.

— Профессор Демори, — послышался женский голос из-за спины. Я обернулся, замечая студентку из Слизерина. — Простите. Это вам.

Это была Эмилия. Кажется, с четвёртого курса. Я удивлённо проводил её взглядом, сжимая в руках письмо.

— Ты на ужин вообще собираешься? — Я вздрогнул, когда на моё плечо легла тяжёлая рука Хагрида. Он нахмурился. — Ты что-то узнал?

— Они точно готовят оборотное зелье, — быстро ответил я, направляясь в Большой Зал.

***

Есть мне не хотелось абсолютно. Голова болела, а метка продолжала пульсировать. Естественно, я старался держать себя в руках и случайно не почесать её. Ещё, меня напрягал Снейп, который то и дело косился на меня. Точнее, на мои губы. Я нахмурился.

— Вы считаете мои губы привлекательными или думаете, что я вампир, скрывающий клыки? — наконец не выдержал я, при этом не смотря на мужчину. В зале многие бросали быстрые взгляды на меня, очевидно, пытаясь разгадать «тайну» моего назначения.

— Если бы я считал тебя вампиром, — Северус кинул в меня салфетку, заставляя отвлечься от зрительного контакта с Гермионой, которая только подошла.

— То в моей груди давно бы торчал осиновый кол? — я закатил глаза, вытирая губы, замечая на салфетке кровь, которая могла показаться Снейпу «кровавым джемом». Я так ненавидел пирожное с этим наполнителем.

— Именно, — кивнул мужчина, делая глоток воды.

— Оригинально, — я облизал губу, чувствуя металлический привкус. Это определённо была кровь. — За семь лет ничего не изменилось.

— Изменилось, — мужчина словно пытался прожечь во мне дыру. Это напряжение заметил даже Дамблдор.

— И что-же? — я улыбнулся, пытаясь показать директору, что у нас всё…"хорошо».

— Ты для меня стал ещё более омерзительным, — бросил профессор. Я слишком громко выдохнул, прикрывая глаза.

— Всего то, — натянуто улыбнулся я, не открывая глаз. Снейп перестал меня волновать вообще. Прямо сейчас у меня было небольшое видение. Нагайна ползла по моему разрушенному дому, а это значило только одно — Тёмный Лорд действительно вернулся. Я открыл глаза, переводя взгляд на Северуса. — Вы для меня таким с курса четвёртого так и остались.

Снейп попытался схватить меня за руку, когда я вставал, но вовремя остановился, делая вид, что тянулся к ножу, не смотря на то, что его тарелка была давно пуста. Я усмехнулся, вставая из-за стола, не замечая, как из кармана мантии выпало письмо Эмилии.

***

— Демори!

Я только зашёл в комнату. Снейп тут же прошёл следом сжимая в руках конверт. Я закатил глаза.

— Мне тоже нравится моя фамилия. Хотя и ваша не плохая, — натянуто улыбнулся я, смотря на мужчину.

— Нравится? Хочешь сменить? — Северус усмехнулся, становясь напротив. Надо же, моими шутками.

— Это официальное предложение? — улыбнулся я, заставляя мужчину на пару секунд зависнуть. Щеки покраснели, поэтому я быстро отвернулся. — Так в чем…

— Ты решил встречаться с ученицей? — Снейп кинул на стол конверт, который был открыт.

— Ревнуете? — зло спросил я. Открывать конверт без моего разрешения он не имел права. Впрочем, его это никогда не волновало.

— Тебя? — мужчина стал за моей спиной, наблюдая за моими действиями.

— Ну вообще-то я думал её. А что существует и такой вари…- я замолчал на половине слова, потому что в конверте помимо письма лежали три откровенные фотографии девушки. Причём на двух она была без белья.

— Я надеюсь, ты примешь правильное решение, — нахмурился мужчина. Я засунул фото обратно в конверт и кинул его в камин. Снейп усмехнулся, протягивая мне небольшой пузырёк. — Останавливает внутреннее кровотечение.

Я удивлённо посмотрел на ёмкость размером с пробку от бутылки шампанского, не сразу замечая уход мужчины. Нахмурившись, я прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что он был пожирателем смерти. Интересно, скажет ли он Дамблдору о возвращении Тёмного Лорда? Я сжал пузырёк с перламутрово-фиолетовой жидкостью, садясь на кровать.

***

Что-то скрипнуло, заставляя меня открыть глаза. За дверью мелькнула чья-то тень и это определённо был ученик. Я вздохнул, накидывая мантию.

В коридоре было холодно. Где-то в далеке я слышал мяуканье кошки Филча. Не думаю, что он слишком разозлился бы, увидев меня тут. Я ускорил шаг, замечая странное движение в воздухе перед собой.

— Стоять, — не знаю, как мне повезло, но я наступил на мантию-невидимку, которая сползла с плеч Гермионы и Гарри. В руках у них были ингредиенты для зелья. — Только не говорите мне, что ограбили Снейпа.

— Профессор Демори, — начал парень. — Мы…

— Ваше заклятие делает зелья менее эффективными, — вздохнула Грейнджер.

— И в кого вы хотите превратиться? — нахмурился я. Девушка замолчала, а парень опустил глаза.

— Погаси свет, Северус, — раздался из-за угла голос с одной из картин. — Ты снова мешаешь нам спать.

— Я вас не видел, — быстро сказал я, поднимая с пола мантию и кидая Гермоне. Она кивнула, потянув Поттера за собой.

— Опять ты, — злой Снейп появился из-за угла, освещая коридор палочкой. — Сейчас же верни всё, что ты взял.

— Я не понимаю, что вы имеете в ввиду, — поправляя волосы, которые забыл завязать в хвост, ответил я.

— Что у тебя под мантией? — мужчина почти в плотную подошёл ко мне, заставляя вжаться в стену. Я на секунду завис, после чего спокойно отпустил мантию, которая упала к моим ногам.

Мужчина нахмурился, осматривая меня с ног до головы, стараясь не задерживать свой взгляд на моем животе. Из одежды на мне были только тёмные штаны.

— Ты… — Снейп кажется впервые не знал, что сказать. Я вздохнул поднимая мантию.

— Охоту открыл. Думаю, дай ночью Снейпа пособлазняю, — устало ответил я. Хотелось спать.

— Меня не привлекают такие как ты, — нахмурился мужчина. — Ты слишком преувеличиваешь свою роль в моей жизни.

— А я думаю, дело в том, что вы уже перестали понимать шутки, профессор. — Черствый вы какой-то.

Я развернулся, накидывая мантию и планируя возвращаться в спальню, но Снейп опустил руку на моё плечо и тихо сказал мне на ухо:

— В следующий раз, когда «выходишь на охоту», не забывай про обувь.

Я нахмурился, наблюдая, как мужчина уходит в сторону лестницы. Мотивы его последних действий не были мне ясны вообще. Я лишь вздохнул, опуская взгляд на босые ноги, и направился к себе, планируя серьёзный разговор с Поттером.


	5. Chapter 5

Я так и не выспался, ворочаясь до утра. В половину четвертого я вышел из комнаты, направляясь к Хагриду. В такое время он обычно шёл в лес, где жил его «друг» паук.

В коридоре было тихо. Занятия начинались в восемь, а сам замок «просыпался» к семи. Филч уже делал обход по дальним углам школы, думая, что найдёт какого-то нибудь нарушителя. Я вздохнул, быстро проходя мимо него и чудом оставаясь незамеченным.

— Чудесная погода, не так ли? — у самого входа я встретил Дамблдора. Он стоял возле двери, скрестив руки за спиной.

— Доброе утро профессор, — тихо ответил я, заправляя прядь волос, которые забыл завязать. — Погода действительно чудесная.

Мужчина улыбнулся, проходя мимо меня, но вдруг резко остановился. Я вздрогнул, на секунду думая, что метка снова появилась, но всё было в порядке.

— В следующий раз, — директор улыбнулся, поправляя очки. — Когда Северус пристанет, что тебе только двадцать четыре, напомни ему, что он стал преподавать в двадцать один.

Я удивлённо посмотрел на мужчину, который, как ни в чем не бывало, прошёл мимо меня, при этом напевая какую-то мелодию. Всё это казалось мне очень странным. Я подождал, пока директор скроется за поворотом и толкнул дверь, отказываясь на улице.

Я хотел постучать в дверь, так как у Хагрида горел свет, но вдруг заметил, как кто-то заходит в лес. Луна осветила лицо силуэт и я понял, что это Невилл. Я вздохнул, доставая палочку и направляясь в лес. Было темно, но луна прекрасно освещала дорогу.

До тех пор, пока я не зашёл глубже, где было больше деревьев. Использовать Люмус я не решался, боясь спугнуть гриффиндорца. Чем ближе я подбирался к парню, тем отчетливее я слышал ещё и женский смех. Невилл кого-то преследовал.

Возле меня «пролетела» зелёная вспышка. Смех стал ещё громче и я с ужасом понял, что это Беллатриса.

— Депульсо, — крикнул я, выходя из укрытия. Женщина тут же отлетела в сторону, выпуская свою палочку, которую тут же подхватил Невилл.

— Профессор Демори, — парень неуверенно обратился ко мне. — Я…

— Профессор, — Беллатриса захохотала ещё громче, прикрывая лицо руками. Казалось, у неё началась истерика.

— Не буду спрашивать, как ты тут оказалась, — я стал так, чтобы ученик оказался за моей спиной. — Что тебе нужно?

— А ведь недавно нас разделяла только стена, — женщина поднялась на ноги, слегка пошатываясь и глупо, но тихо смеясь. — А помнишь, я тебе рассказывала… Ты же не предашь меня, верно. Не хочу быть как она…

Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. Невилл по любому заинтересуется моим прошлым, о котором говорить я ему не собирался. Парень неуверенно сделал шаг назад. Потом ещё один и ещё.

— Остолбеней, — крикнул я и Невилл замер спиной ко мне. Беллатриса засмеялась, проходя мимо меня. За пару секунд она оказалась возле парня, пытаясь вырвать у него свою палочку.

— Гадкий мальчишка, — с ненавистью произнесла она. — Я помню выражение лица твоей мамочки, когда она умирала.

Невилл напрягся, прикрывая глаза. Если бы он мог двигаться, то убил бы её. Я поступил бы также, но вместо этого…

— Инкарцеро, — я попытался связать женщину, но она «превратилась» в чёрный дым и взлетела вверх. Невилл как раз пришёл в себя, быстро направляя на меня палочку. Я пока не сопротивлялся.

— Зачем она приходила? — опустив руки, спросил я, показывая, что не намерен ничего делать.

— Она не сказала, — быстро ответил парень. Его голос дрожал, но при этом он оставался более менее уверенным. — Смеялась всё время. Только за родителей моих что-то кричала.

— Пойдём. Тебя скоро будут искать, — я развернулся, собираясь возвращаться.

— Нет. Никуда я не пойду, пока вы не… — начал кричать Невилл. Если бы он не был бы таким упертым!

— Обливиэйт, — прошептал я, резко разворачиваясь и взмахивая палочкой. Парень пару раз моргнул, сделав три шага назад.

— Профессор Демори? Что мы тут делаем? Я помню, как гнался за кем-то.

— Ты сражался с Беллатрисой Лестрейндж, но она стерла тебе память, — ответил я подходя к парню.

— Правда? — парень сделал шаг назад, но я взял его под локоть.

— Зайдем к Хагриду, а утром я отведу тебя в замок. Сейчас мы можем нарваться на Филча и отгрести от Дамблдора, — быстро сказал я, направляясь к хижине.

— Надо срочно будет сообщить Дамблдору, — нахмурился Хагрид. Невилла мы уложили спать. Мужчина дал ему отвар, благодаря которому парень почти сразу заснул.

— Видел его утром, — вздохнул я. — Директор вёл себя очень странно. Кстати, видел твоих друзей.

— Они собираются искать принца-феникса, — вздохнул Хагрид.

— Разве это не сказки? — усмехнулся я, вставая из-за стола. — Мне часто рассказывали, будто он вылечить сможет только того, к кому привяжется, и что он самый красивый на земле. Как по мне, это все сказочка для детей.

— Я тоже говорил им об этом. Феникс — птица. Как у Дамблдора. Ну ты видел, — мужчина подпер голову рукой смотря в окно. — Да и если бы он существовал, я бы точно знал. Директор всегда рассказывает мне о необычных существах.

— Наверно, — кивнул я, пытаясь взять кружку с чаем. Она оказалась очень горячей, поэтому я выпустил её из рук. Кружка тут же треснула. — Вот же…

— Бог ты мой. Кор, кажется у тебя кровь, — Хагрид подскочил и наклонился ко мне. Я поджал губы, сжимая порезанную об осколок руку. Дверь скрипнула и на пороге появился Снейп

— Вижу, я снова вовремя, — ехидно ответил мужчина, доставая палочку. Я опустил голову, скрывая лицо за волосами, которые так и не завязал. Перед глазами промелькнуло небольшое воспоминание.

"— Мне неприятно даже думать об этом, но минус двадцать очков Слизерину. — Снейп прошёл мимо, даже не глянув, что с моей рукой, которая была вся в крови. Я поджал губы, подбирая осколки колбы. Слава богу, она была пустой.

— Ну спасибо, Кор, — толкнул меня в плечо Алекс — один из моих однокурсников. Я ненавидел их всех.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — буркнул я. Рука стала выпекать, будто её держали над огнём. — Профессор Снейп, могу ли…

— Вы сидите здесь до конца. Не хочу, чтобы с вами случилось что-то ещё, — зло ответил мужчина, доставая палочку. — Мои пары вы и так посещаете очень редко.

«Именно из-за вас это и происходит» — подумал я. Алекс, который толкнул меня и из-за которого я разбил колбу, усмехнулся. Как и другие студенты в классе"


	6. Chapter 6

— Мы должны знать, что произошло на самом деле! — резко сказала Макгонагалл, смотря то на меня то на Дамблдора, который в свою очередь смотрел на меня слегка прищурившись. — Пожиратели смерти на территории школы это не шутки.

— Я все уже объяснил, — вздохнул я, смотря на директора, будто мне нечего скрывать.

Снейп усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. Именно он привёл меня к Дамблдору. Опять. Я вздохнул, чувствуя усталость.

— Я прошу оставить нас с Корвусом вдвоём, — директор встал, доставая что-то из ящика стола. Снейп нахмурился, смотря на Миневру, будто она что-то могла сделать, но все же вышел. Женщина направилась за ним. — Вчера вечером сова принесла мне это.

Дамблдор подошёл ко мне разжимая кулак. На его ладони оказалось серебряное кольцо с драгоценными камнями: темно зелёный, голубой и жёлтый. Между ними на одинаковом расстоянии были написаны три имени: Джулия, Корвус и Анна. Это было моё семейное кольцо. Моё семейное проклятие.

— Donec mori, — директор посмотрел на гравировку внутри кольца, а потом на меня. Я прикрыл глаза. — Пока не умрёшь. Я же правильно перевёл?

— Да, сэр, — кивнул я, смотря в окно, наблюдая восход.

— Анна, — начал мужчина, но я резко посмотрел на него.

— Не надо. Не хочу знать, как она умерла, — поджал губы я. — Это её муж прислал?

— Да, это прислал Сириус, — кивнул директор, отдавая мне кольцо. — Он хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Я не собираюсь помогать ему, — скрестил руки на груди я. — Он никогда не любил мою сестру.

— Как и ты, — прищурился директор. Я сжал кольцо.

— Да, я ненавидел всю свою семью, — зло ответил я. — Это лично моё дело. Простите профессор, но мне надо идти.

— Подумай, пока не поздно, — сказал мужчина. Я кивнул, направляясь на выход.

***

— Империамус, — сказал я, взмахивая палочкой. Маленькая белая мышь вздрогнула и замерла на середине стола. — Это одно из трех заклятий, за которые вы можете навсегда попасть в Азкабан. Кто скажет, на что оно способно?

— Оно подчиняет волю живого существа, — сказала Гермиона. Я улыбнулся, перенося мышь на стол к девушке. Грейнджер вздрогнула. — Нам уже показывали его раньше.

— Вы же не убьёте её? — раздался с задней парты голос Полумны, которая училась на Когтевране. Сегодня у меня были все четыре факультета. Нам естественно выделили большую аудиторию.

— Это что-то типа боггарта, — ответил я. Мышь оказалась на середине класса, превращаясь в чёрный силуэт, отдаленно похожий на пожирателя смерти. — Я научу вас одному из самых действующих заклинаний против пожирателей.

— Если мы успеем его применить, — «пошутил» Драко. Я усмехнулся, направляя «пожирателя» на парня. Силуэт был под два метра ростом, в маске на все лицо. Его руки были белыми, как снег. Малфой испуганно сжался, хватая палочку. — Прекратите. Вы не имеете права.

— Я думал, ты такой же смелый, как твой отец, — усмехнулся я. Теперь силуэт направился к задним партам и остановился возле Полумны. — Мисс Лавгуд, не хотите попробовать?

— Только если это действительно муляж и животное не пострадает, — девушка встала из-за парты, выходя ко мне. Я взмахнул палочкой и силуэт переместился к нам.

— Уверяю вас, — мягко улыбнулся я. Девушка выставила вперёд руку с палочкой. — Заклинание звучит так: Румпэ дьябло. Ну же.

Силуэт тут же стал в боевую позу, доставая палочку. Полумна оценивающе посмотрела на «врага» и произнесла заклинание. Силуэт загорелся фиолетовым огнём и с криком исчез. Все замерли.

— Двадцать очков Когтеврану. Отличный результат, — похвалил я девушку. Ученики захлопали. Именно в этот момент в кабинет буквально вбежал Снейп.

Все затихли, наблюдая, как Северус медленно осматривает класс, останавливая взгляд на Поттере.

— За применение этого заклинания в небоевых условиях, вы будете сразу же отчислены и, если вы достигли совершеннолетия, отправлены в Азкабан. Урок закончен, — зло сказал мужчина. Ученики как можно быстрее стали покидать класс. Снейп дождался, пока уйдут все и зло посмотрел на меня. — Если это заклинание ещё не внесли в список непростимых, это не значит, что нужно учить ему студентов.

— Я выполняю поручение директора, — вздохнул я. Из-за ножки стола выползла та самая мышь, клон которой я использовал. — Кстати, после вашего предупреждения, мне кажется, никто не захочет испытывать судьбу.

— С самого начала знал, что твоё назначение — ошибка, — поджал губы мужчина.

— Вы так говорите, потому что сами метили на это место, — усмехнулся я. Мужчина тут же прижал меня к столу. Его волшебная палочка аккуратно «приподняла» мой подбородок.

— Ещё одно подобное заклинание, — тихо сказал Северус. — И ты вернешься в Азкабан.

Я нахмурился, сжимая край стола, правой рукой незаметно хватая палочку. Ещё бы пару секунд, и я не сдержался бы, но в класс зашёл Малфой старший.

— Простите, что отвлекаю, — натянуто улыбнулся Люциус. — Профессор Снейп, вы нужны мне.

— Что-то срочное? — Северус отпустил меня, при этом зло осматривая с ног до головы. Малфой кивнул, заставляя Снейпа тяжело вздохнуть и направится за ним.

***

— Профессор Демори, — окликнул меня Поттер, когда я спускался в большой зал. Если честно, идти на ужин мне не хотелось, но Хагрид обещал показать мне кое-что интересное сразу же после десерта.

— Ещё раз здравствуйте, Гарри, — я остановился, внимательно смотря на парня, который неуверенно шёл ко мне, оставив Рона и Гермиону, которые внимательно наблюдали за нами.

— Я… Я хочу передать вам письмо от… — Поттер неуверенно протянул мне конверт. Даже отсюда я мог уловить запах духов Блэка.

— А кем тебе приходится Сириус? Кажется, крестным? — я усмехнулся, поправляя гульку.

— А как… — парень неуверенно оглянулся на своих друзей. Я вздохнул.

— Я поклялся не иметь с ним больше никаких дел. Прости, но я не приму письмо, — слабо улыбнулся я, направляясь в большой зал.

— Профессор Демори, — крикнул мне вслед Гарри, но я только лишь ускорил шаг, обгоняя Снейпа.


	7. Chapter 7

— Я сказала ешь! — Анна схватила меня за мантию, из-за чего я чуть не упал. Её друзья, которые как и она учились на четвёртом курсе, засмеялись. Всего их было четверо, не считая моей сестры. Трое девушек и один парень. Очевидно, он нравился моей сестре.

— Демори снова «учит» мелкого выродка? Интересно, — к нам подошла Эшли — одна из «крутых» подруг сестры. — Этот сопляк не заслуживает места на нашем факультете. Такие как он должны быть в Пуффендуе. Самый отстойный факультет.

Эшли, как по мне, не была красивой, но строила из себя мисс мира. У неё были кудрявые чёрные волосы средней длины, светлая кожа и хорошая фигура. Она носила очки, которые слегка подчеркивали тёмные глаза, в которых можно было увидеть насмешку и ненависть.

Я зло посмотрел на девушку, сжимая край мантии. Палочку они у меня отобрали сразу, заставляя есть пирожное с кровавым джемом. Они наверняка опять пропитали его «рвотным зельем».

— Ешь иначе я запихну это пирожное в тебя сама, — зло повторила сестра, поправляя прядь золотистых волос. Я прикрыл глаза, жалея, что не попросил Шляпу отправить меня хотя-бы в Когтевран, и стал есть. Через пять минут Снейп за ухо тащил меня в больничное крыло, так как сестра с «беспокойством» сказала ему, будто я сам стащил зелье.

Я прикрыл глаза, откладывая вилку. Мне нужно было побыть одному, но ужин только начался. Дамблдор как раз возвращался на свое место, после речи о вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина, которая должна была быть в следующем месяце. Кстати, было странным, что он объявил меня ответственным за декорации. Вместе с профессором Снейпом, который тоже был этому не рад. Кстати, он сейчас косился на меня, думая, что я этого не замечаю.

Поттер тоже то и дело смотрел в мою сторону, иногда отвлекаясь на друзей. Я вздохнул, переводя взгляд на стол Слизерина, замечая Малфоя. Он глаз не сводил с Гарри, при этом не реагируя на своих друзей. Я усмехнулся. На отца парень был похож только внешне. Хотя, оба были, скажем так, слегка трусливы.

Голова разболелась, гул голосов студентов и разговоры преподавателей напрягали. Я сделал глоток воды, поворачиваясь к Северусу.

— Хотите приступить к обсуждению декораций? — натянуто улыбнулся я. Мужчина нахмурился, но ничего не ответил, переводя взгляд на свой факультет.

Хагрид тоже перестал есть. Он отодвинул тарелку, смотря на меня, намекая на то, что нам пора идти. Я выдохнул, вставая из-за стола так и ничего не съев.

***

По дороге к хижине Хагрид рассказывал мне все подряд о каких-то травах и я пришёл к выводу, что он скрывает от меня что-то важное. И этим «важным» оказался Сириус. Хагрид просто завёл меня в дом, оставляя на единение с мужчиной. Я вздохнул.

— Чем короче твой рассказ, тем больше шансов, что я стану слушать, — я подошёл к окну, замечая, как кто-то убегает к запасному выходу. Присмотревшись, я понял, что это был Рон.

— Хотел защитить… — начал мужчина, но почему-то замолчал.

— Ну продолжай, — не поворачиваясь ответил я. — Хотел защитить себя. У тебя получилось, кстати. Правда сидеть все же пришлось.

— Хватит, — Сириус подскочил, с грохотом опуская кружку чая, которую держал в этот момент. Я обернулся, смотря на мужчину. Он выглядел неухоженным. Волосы были в беспорядке, на лице была полоса сажи, одежда помята и подрана, а левая рука была перевязана.  
— Пожиратели смерти напали на нас. Анна… Её убила Беллатриса. Тёмный лорд собирает армию.

— Ты пришёл сообщить мне об этом? — поджал губы я. — Или ты пришёл просить защитить тебя?

— Не меня, — Блэк снова сел, прикрывая лицо руками. — Я вынужден бегать от дементоров и не всегда смогу появиться в нужный момент, а Гарри… О, кажется я знаю, что ты сейчас ответишь. Когда ты перестанешь думать только о себе?

— Видишь ли, жизнь научила меня этому. И с чего это вдруг я должен за ним присматривать? Кажется, директор и так неплохо с этим справляется, — я скрестил руки на груди, внимательно смотря на запасной выход. Дверь была слегка приоткрыта. — Он такой же, как и все в этой школе. Только при встрече с Волан де Мортом ему, скажем так, «повезло» чуть больше.

— Ты обязан ему помочь. Ты… — мужчина резко замолчал, с лёгким испугом смотря на меня. Я усмехнулся.

— Ты, знаешь ли, тоже был обязан защищать мою сестру, — резко ответил я. — Раз ты был её мужем.

— Ты можешь думать всё, что угодно, но я любил её. Любил, несмотря на жестокость, — вздохнул Сириус.

— Она убивала грязнокровных детей которым едва исполнилось одиннадцать, чтобы те не смогли учится здесь, — склонившись над мужчиной, тихо сказал я. — Только этим летом она убила семерых. И ты знал об этом, ведь сбежал ещё под конец весны. Непонятно только, почему только сейчас ты вспомнил о Поттере.

— Я не хотел рисковать, — Сириус посмотрел на меня, заставляя сделать пару шагов назад.

— Ничем не могу тебе помочь, — поворачиваясь в сторону запасного выхода ответил я.

— Послушай, ты почти такой же, как он… Кор, ты разве не думал, почему сам знаешь кто выбрал тебя в ту ночь? — Блэк буквально прошептал это мне на ухо, удерживая за плечи. Всё таки, у него были преимущества в скорости.

— Помнишь последнюю нашу встречу? — я прикусил губу, сдерживая эмоции. — Я уже помог тебе раз. Помог вашему Ордену Феникса, за что поплатился. Прости, но я поклялся не помогать таким собакам, как ты и твой друг.

— Он оборотень, — попытался поправить меня Сириус.

— Я помню, — усмехнулся я, направляясь к «манящему» выходу. За дверью никого не оказалось. Я вздохнул, смотря в небольшую лужу. Тройку друзей Хагрида я не увидел, но профессора Снейпа разглядеть сумел. Сделав вид, что ничего не произошло, я направился в замок.

***

В коридоре было тихо. На удивление, Филч все ещё оставался возле главного входа, не пытаясь начать обход. Я поздоровался с Почти безголовым Ником. Он был один из тех, кто действительно понимал меня.

— Возможно это не моё дело, — он подлетел чуть ближе ко мне. — Но сегодня я видел Гермиону в «гостях» у плаксы Миртл. Сам знаешь, к ней никто не ходит.

— Спасибо, — кивнул я. Значит, готовить зелье они решили там. Сэр Николас прошёл сквозь стену, оставив меня одного. Я вздохнул, заворачивая за угол и сталкиваясь со Снейпом.

— Бессонница замучила? — мужчина смотрел на меня своим фирменным, слегка нахмуренным взглядом, заставляя вспомнить учёбу, но я вовремя опомнился.

— Любопытному на днях прищемили нос в дверях, — поправляя мантию Северуса, ответил я, после чего быстро прошёл мимо него, не давая схватить себя за руку.

— Не понимаю о чем вы, — прокричал он мне в след. Я усмехнулся. Ну конечно.


	8. Chapter 8

Сентябрь для меня пролетел быстро. Больше ничего не происходило. Я проводил пары у студентов, следуя четкой программе Макгонагл, так как моя, по её мнению уж слишком похожа на заклинания пожирателей. Я не возражал смене.

Снейп продолжал «незаметно» следить за мной, при этом практически не контактируя со мной. Это конечно был плюс, не считая того, что к концу месяца нам надо было украсить хотя-бы часть замка. Дамблдор даже выделил нам домовых эльфов.

Было воскресенье. Я вздохнул, проходя мимо одного из магазинчиков. Сегодня я решил посетить Хогсмид. Косой переулок как обычно был полон людей. Все потихоньку готовились к празднику, покупая различные костюмы, украшения и даже конфеты.

Я же пришёл насладиться чаем в кафе «Чайный пакетик Розы Ли». Посетителей в этом прекрасном заведении было очень мало. Возможно, из-за завышенных цен. Зато чай здесь был настоящим, да и место для свиданий здесь было идеальным.

— Корвус, — радостно поприветствовал меня старик Билл, который много лет готовил здесь чай. Я улыбнулся, обнимая мужчину. Он был невысокого роста, седоват, с большим носом. На его лице почти не было морщин, хотя ему уже было около ста. — Я как раз приготовил твой любимый чай.

— Спасибо, — улыбнувшись, ответил я. — Прекрасно выглядишь. Снова магия?

— Один весьма интересный посетитель оставил мне это, — мужчина потряс передо мной флакончиком с перламутровой жидкостью. Я усмехнулся.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь меру, — я снял капюшон, распуская волосы. — Мой столик свободен?

Билл кивнул, а я направился в дальний угол кафе, за «свой» столик, который был закрыт от посетителей огромным цветком. Кстати, «ценителей чая» сегодня было пятеро. Трое студентов, кажется с курса пятого, одна из местных жительниц и мужчина, которого я не успел рассмотреть, так как я прошёл слишком быстро.

Сев возле стены, я потянулся к маленькому светильнику, что стоял на столе. Этот угол всегда был тёмный, поэтому хозяйка распорядилась поставить пару свечей и светильники, чтобы гости могли выбирать яркость освещения.

Билл прислал ко мне эльфа, который принёс мне мой чай и кусочек торта с черникой. Я положил на поднос несколько купюр, оставляя специально пару для эльфа. Он улыбнулся и поклонился мне, быстро исчезая.

— Гибискус, шиповник и вишня, — напротив меня сел Снейп. Я вздохнул. Так вот, кто оставил Биллу зелье. Мне стоило догадаться.

— Пришли обсудить со мной декорации? — я улыбнулся, делая глоток чая, прикрывая глаза. — Кстати, как проходят ваши выходные? Снова не вылазите со своей лаборатории?

— У меня закончились кое-какие ингредиенты, — он посмотрел на меня своим фирменным хмурым взглядом, заставляя закашляться.

— Я ничего у вас не брал, — вытирая салфеткой губы, ответил я. Света от одного светильника была мало, чтобы рассмотреть его лицо полностью, но я не решался включить второй.

— Я знаю, — кивнул мужчина, я вздохнул.

— Ну да, кому как не вам знать, чем я занимаюсь в свободное время, — я аккуратно отложил испорченную салфетку, хватая новую.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — «искренне» удивился мужчина.

— Ну да, ну да, — кивнул я, превращая чистую салфетку в небольшой лист с изображение Большого Зала. — Как насчёт подумать сейчас о декорациях. Раз у вас есть свободное время.

— Твои предложения? — вздохнул мужчина. Я помолчал пару минут, после чего стал детально описывать все, что я хочу. Мужчина нахмурился, но во время моего рассказа он не раз усмехнулся, говоря что ему нравится или нет.

***

— Прекрати, — с лёгкой, на моё удивление, раздражительностью, сказал Северус. Я засмеялся ещё громче, привлекая внимание студентов, которые спешили покинуть деревню. Уже начинало темнеть. Мужчина нахмурился, пытаясь схватить меня. — О Боже.

— Это же было смешно, — с улыбкой ответил я, поворачиваясь к Северусу. Когда мы выходили, серьёзный профессор Снейп упал, поскользнувшись на разлитом чае. Все бы нечего, но до этого он с таким серьёзным лицом упрекал меня в том, что незаслуженно снял пять баллов со Слизерина.

Северус нахмурился, смотря мне в глаза. Я усмехнулся, разворачиваясь и замечая «золотое» трио. Я хотел было поздороваться с ними, так как они «незаметно» наблюдали за нами (как и ещё трое студенток с третьего курса), но наступил на фантик и тут же бухнулся на пятую точку. Впервые я услышал, как смеётся всегда хмурый профессор. Это было так неожиданно, что я даже не почувствовал боли, прикрывая лицо руками.

— Справедливость все-же есть, — с улыбкой сказал мужчина, помогая мне встать. Я со вздохом посмотрел на часы. Было уже пять.

— У вас же завтра нет первого урока? — издалека тихо начал я. Снейп тут же перестал улыбаться и закатил глаза. В руках у меня была моя сломанная палочка. — Я знал, что вы согласитесь. Шестой курс. Когтевран и Пуффендуй.

— Я… — начал мужчина, но я подошёл к нему, быстро целуя в щеку, и только потом осознавая что сделал.

— Спасибо огромное, — я решил сбежать, краснея и глупо улыбаясь.

— Я придумаю тебе самое ужасное наказание, — зло крикнул мне в след он, когда я уже был далеко. В этот момент я подумал, что он не имеет права делать это, ведь я больше не его студент.

***

Ужин я пропустил, не желая попадаться на глаза Снейпу. Кстати, заходя в замок, я вспомнил о Поттере и его друзьях. Интересно, что они подумали, заметив нас с профессором?

Утром я трансгрессировал в Лондон к Олливандеру. Он как раз только открыл свой магазин.

— Не думал, что снова увижу тебя, — улыбнулся мужчина, пропуская меня вперёд. Я всегда поражался его способности запоминать кому и какую палочку он продал. — Надеюсь, мы быстро найдём то, что тебе нужно.

Я улыбнулся, осматривая огромное количество коробок с палочками. Мужчина тут же ушёл в глубь магазина, вынося мне три коробки.

— А ну-ка, — открывая одну из них, сказал Олливандер. Я аккуратно достал палочку и взмахнул. Графин с водой на столе треснул, мужчина нахмурился. Предлагая мне остальные палочки, но не одна из них не подошла.

Так прошло около часа. Мужчина предлагал мне около тридцати палочек, но все было не то. Наконец, он вернулся со своей коморки с письмом и необычной коробкой в руках. Я с интересом посмотрел на мужчину.

— Уверен, она подойдёт тебе, — хозяин магазина улыбнулся, открывая коробочку.

— Ого, — удивлённо ответил я. Это была палочка средней длины, покрытая тонким слоем золота. Где-то от середины до конца на ней были словно корни дерева, которые в конце переходили в черепа.

Я аккуратно взял палочку в руки и взмахнул. Все разрушения, которые я нанес до этого, исчезли. Палочка действительно подходила мне.

— Змеиное дерево и… клык василиска — мужчина помолчал, внимательно смотря на меня. — Я прошу тебя, будь осторожен. Я один из тех, кто остался на твоей стороне во время суда.

Я кивнул, сжимая палочку. Она была похожа по составу на ту, что когда-то принадлежала самому Салазару Слизерину, и она теперь была моя.

— И передай письмо Дамблдору, — мужчина отвернулся, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Он давно ждёт от меня ответа.


	9. Chapter 9

— Как думаете, о каком наказании вчера говорил Снейп? — донесся до меня голос Гермионы, когда я проходил по коридору. Мне пришлось остановиться и сесть на лавку, что была как раз за углом. Ученики никак не могли видеть меня.

— Разве он нас вчера поймал? — удивился Поттер.

— Я говорю о профессоре Демори, — с лёгким раздражением ответила девушка. — Ребята, у которых сегодня Снейп заменял его, сказали, что лишились двадцати очков. Причём, оба факультета.

— Я знаю, какой будет вторая часть наказания, — весело сказал Рон. Я нахмурился. — Снейп все соки из профессора выжмет. В постели.

— Рон! — одновременно возмутились Гарри и Гермиона. Я еле поборол желание выйти из-за угла.

— Что? Я же не один видел, как Демори целовал Снейпа, — обиженно ответил парень. Я прикрыл глаза. — Да и потом, вы слышали, чтобы вечно серьёзный и злой Снейп смеялся? Вот и я нет.

— Думаете, между ними и вправду что-то есть? — через пару минут спросил Поттер. Я усмехнулся. Между нами была неприязнь. Которая, кстати, слегка уменьшилась.

— Одно я знаю точно, — вздохнула Гермиона, — он следит за профессором Демори. Помните визит Сириуса? Помните, кто нас чуть не поймал, если бы не Хагрид?

— Нам пора. Не думаю, что профессор Демори обрадуется, если мы опоздаем, — ответил Гарри. — В любом случае, нас это не должно волновать. Рон!

Голоса стали отдаляться, я прикрыл глаза. Если Рон рассказал о догадках своим братьям, то ложные слухи разнесутся по школе сразу же.

— Хуки? — я резко подскочил, замечая своего эльфа. Он посмотрел на меня и побежал в сторону выхода из школы. Я тут же направился за ним.

— Демори! — из-за угла появился Снейп. Он зло смотрел на меня, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ещё разочек, — быстро сказал я, проходя мимо него. Просто так Хуки никогда не убегал бы. Он звал меня. — Ваши любимые Поттер и Драко.

Северус попытался меня схватить. Он даже достал палочку, но я оказался быстрее, хлопая дверью.

Погода портилась быстро. Тучи снова заволокли небо, но на этот раз они были с зеленоватым оттенком. Это значило, что на территории школы (или возле нее) были пожиратели смерти.

Я посмотрел на эльфа, который вёл меня в сторону леса, но с другой стороны от хижины. Вздохнув, я достал палочку.

Я увидел белую вспышку из-за деревьев и поспешил туда. Это была Макгонагалл в окружении трех пожирателей: Фенрир, Сельвин и Беллатрис. Судя по всему, Минерва построила вокруг себя защиту, которая вот вот могла рухнуть из-за атаки с трех сторон.

— Пиро, — произнёс я, взмахивая палочкой. Огонь тут же окружили пожирателей, дав мне время подойти к Макгонагалл. Сельвин взлетел вверх, исчезая. — Почему вы не позвали Дамблдора?

— Знаете ли, сложно сориентироваться, когда на вас нападают сразу три пожирателя, — ответила женщина, с опаской разрешая мне подойти. — А четвёртый пытается помочь. Что вы тут забыли?

— Мне понятна ваша неприязнь, но сейчас не время для язвительных замечаний, — быстро ответил я, целясь в Беллатрис.

Макгонагалл запустила в Сивого желтую молнию. Я последовал её примеру, но только в сторону Беллатрис, которая увернулась и посмотрела на меня слегка наклонив голову. Мы стали с профессором спина к спине, хоть женщина продолжала иногда бросать косые взгляды в мою сторону. Пожиратели продолжали отбивать наши заклинания, подходя ближе. Беллатрис периодически смеялась, что-то нашептывая. Возможно, она пыталась позвать меня, как делала это раньше, во время совместных битв, надеясь, что я стану на их сторону.

— Сектумсемпра, — крикнул я. В этот раз увернуться полностью ей не удалось. Заклинание задело предплечье. Чёрное платье тут же пропиталась кровью и, закричав, она взлетела ввысь. Сивый последовал за ней.

— Так всё же, — немного помолчав, сказала женщина. Она отлично скрывала панику и боязнь находится со мной рядом, но я слишком хорошо знал Макгонагалл. — Как вы здесь оказались?

— Я привёл хозяина, мэм, — из-за дерева выглянул Хуки. Он со страхом обнимал ствол дерева, будто это была самая его дорогая вещь.

— Я хочу, чтобы после ужина вы зашли ко мне, — поправляя причёску, ответила профессор. Она прошла мимо меня с выпрямленной спиной будто сама королева, но вдруг остановилась. Я понял в чем дело и спрятал палочку именно в тот момент, когда женщина обернулась. Усмехнувшись, она направилась к школе.

***

Похоже, у меня появилась то-ли привычка, то-ли традиция пропускать ужин. Я вздохнул, падая на кровать, выставляя перед собой палочку.

Если честно, мне не верилось, что я её хозяин. Казалось, она была идеальной. Мои мысли прервал скрип двери. Это был Люциус.

— Я привез тебе подарок, — мужчина слегка улыбнулся, ставя на стол небольшую шкатулку. Он стал оглядывать комнату, будто что-то изменилось. Я фыркнул.

— С чего бы, — вздохнул я, продолжая рассматривать палочку. Она блестела на свету и слегка переливалась фиолетовым. В такие моменты я мог разглядеть надпись, но прочитать её можно было только остановив фиолетовый перелив в нужном месте.

— Я правильно понял, это… — Люциус с интересом и восхищением посмотрел на мою палочку. Я усмехнулся, опуская руки.

— Это ты послал Хуки ко мне? — я сел в позе лотоса, перевязывая волосы. Мужчина улыбнулся, прислоняясь к тумбочке.

— Ты должен заслужить доверие Миневры, — кивнул Малфой, заметив моё хмурое выражение лица, он добавил — Да, пожирателей подослал я.

— Я ранил Беллатрис. Причём, очень серьёзно, — прикрывая глаза, ответил я.

— Ты защищался, — поджал губы мужчина. — К тому же, мне сообщили, что с ней все нормально. Кстати, что по поводу визита к Макгонагалл?

— Собираюсь к ней как раз после того, как ты уедешь, — натянуто ответил я, наблюдая, как Малфой отставляет трость, снимает перчатки и садится возле меня. — Что опять?

— Мне нужно взглянуть, — тихо сказал Люциус, потянувшись к моей руке.

Он сидел ещё ближе, боком к двери и медленно повел большим пальцем от кисти левой руки вверх, останавливаясь на метке, которая была довольно четкой, но в отличае от меток других пожирателей, она была темно-красной. Если честно, то я даже забыл о её существовании, просто на автомате принимая специальное зелье маскировки. Малфой притянул меня к себе.

— Скоро мы одержим победу, — прошептал мне на ухо мужчина, очевидно, боясь быть услышанным. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, замечая в приоткрытой двери Драко. Парень тут же развернулся, уходя.

— Там был твой сын, — отталкивая Малфоя, ответил я. Он нахмурился, оборачиваясь. Естественно, там уже никого не было. Люциус скривился, заставляя меня засмеяться. — Не вижу тут ничего смешного.

— Прости, но ты всегда делаешь такое выражение лица, когда слышишь за сына, — поднимаясь, ответил я. Взяв свою палочку, я добавил. — Меня и так считают любовником Снейпа. Не хватало тебя. Для полной коллекции, так сказать.

Я поправил мантию, последний раз глянул на мужчину, и направился к Миневре. Мысленно, я уже подготавливал себя к небольшому потоку грязи в мою сторону. Или к обвинениям в сговоре.


	10. Chapter 10

— Садитесь, — Макгонагалл не повернулась ко мне, продолжая что-то делать, когда я вошёл. Я осмотрел комнату, в которой был всего раз, когда получил наказание за разбитое зеркало. — Я давно вас ждала.

Я поджал губы, смотря в зеркало, висевшее перед женщиной. Наши взгляды пересеклись. Надо же, она думала, что я решу на неё напасть сзади? Усмехнувшись, я сел за стол, который был заставлен пирожными, тортами, конфетами. Она позвала меня пить чай.

— Хотела извиниться за свои слова, — начала женщина, ставя передо мной чашку травяного чая.

— За сегодняшние или вообще? — усмехнулся я. Профессор нахмурилась. — Простите.

Она села напротив, первая делая глоток из своей кружки, при этом внимательно смотря на меня. Я вздохнул.

— Хорошо, отвечу на пару ваших вопросов, — я тоже сделал глоток, прекрасно понимая, зачем меня позвали. На вкус чай был неплох. Миневра улыбнулась.

— Меня всегда интересовал вопрос, зачем на суде вы признали свою вину? Зачем приписали себе лишнее…убийство? — женщина взяла с вазочки шоколадную конфету. — Професор Дамблдор защищал вас как мог.

— Лишнее? — лишь улыбнулся я. — От моей палочки погибло больше десяти «людей». А директор… Я не стою того риска, на который он шёл. Так что, получается, я даже многое скрыл.

Женщина с ужасом посмотрела на меня, а я прикрыл глаза, делая довольно большой глоток чая. Лёгкие приятно согревало, но голова начинала болеть. Нужно было уходить, пока ещё не стало слишком поздно.

— Я до сих пор не могу понять, как Альбус согласился взять такого…как вы, — резко ответила Миневра. Я пожал плечами, так как сам не понимал. Она вдруг тихо сказала. — Каково это — убить свою семью?

— Я всю жизнь был один, — зло ответил я, сдерживаясь. — Люди, которых вы считаете моей семьёй — для меня никто.

— Но это не значит, что их можно лишать жизни! — крикнула Макгонагалл. Я допил чай до конца. Очень странно, что я почти не чувствовал агрессии.

— Вы не были тогда рядом и вы не знаете, что произошло на самом деле, — ответил я. Меня веселила ситуация. Пока до меня окончательно не дошло. Не хотела Миневра со мной «мириться».

— Так расскажите, — резко поднялась женщина. Я засмеялся. Браво! Сто очков Дамблдору.

— Хороша попытка, — хлопая в ладоши ответил я. — Неужели вы действительно думали, что я вот так вот просто отдам вам свои воспоминания?

— Надежда была, — поджала губы женщина, подходя к окну. Давно было понятно, что она тоже ненавидела меня, считала чуть ли не второй рукой Тёмного Лорда.

— Представляю, сколько усилий вы приложили, чтобы пустить меня в ваш кабинет, — язвительно ответил я. Профессор меня раздражала. Своей правильностью, верой в святого Дамблдора, желанием защитить всех. Она слышала только себя и, иногда, директора.

— Вы отвратительны, — не поворачиваясь, ответила Минерва, я вздохнул, опуская глаза на дно кружки, где медленно появлялась надпись: «Ты отравлен». Подняв кружку, я заметил ещё одну: «Прощай».

Нахмурившись, я посмотрел на женщину. Она все также смотрела в окно, выпрямив спину. Я попытался встать, так говорить уже не мог, но вместо этого рухнул на пол, потянув за собой пару тарелок. Глаза тут же стали закрывается, горло свело сильным спазмом.

***

Это было ужасно. Тело болело, особенно в районе груди, глотать было больно. Я открыл глаза, ощущая напряжение. В помещении, где я находился, было темно, но это точно было не больничное крыло.

Свет луны слабо освещал комнату, но этого было достаточно, чтобы определить — помещение было довольно большим. Да и кровать была двуспальная.

Кстати, с меня сняли мантию и рубашку, укрыв довольно большим одеялом. Я прикрыл лицо руками, вспоминая, что произошло. Минерва попыталась меня отравить? Не настолько же она ненавидела меня… Или?

— Чеерт, — вздыхая, тихо ответил я тут же слыша, как кто-то усмехнулся. Это был Снейп. Он взмахнул палочкой и пару свечей загорелись. Я был у него в комнате.

— Я думал, что буду первым, кто отравит тебя, — с усмешкой сказал мужчина. Он сидел в кресле возле кровати, смотря на меня.

— Как видите, не судьба, — поджал губы я, закрывая глаза. — Что я делаю в вашей комнате?

— Меня тоже интересует этот вопрос, — вздохнул мужчина, садясь поудобнее. — Професор Макгонагалл попросила за тобой присмотреть.

— Со мной все отлично, спасибо, — я попытался встать, но, во-первых, у меня закружилась голова, а во-вторых, Снейп взмахнул палочкой и я оказался прижат к кровати одеялом. — Ладно, хорошо.

— Что произошло? — нахмурился мужчина. Я прикрыл глаза, подавляя желание расплакаться, как тогда, когда он в первый раз наказывал меня, читая лекцию.

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил я. — Мы пили чай… Болтали…

— С чего это вдруг профессор решила позвать тебя на чай? — Северус все так же оставался серьёзным.

— Кто же знает этих женщин, — попытался пошутить я, но мужчина шутку не оценил. Он что-то сказал, но я прослушал, думая о произошедшем. Если рассматривать версию, что Минерва не травила, и Люциус подослал пожирателей…

— Я ещё раз повторяю вопрос, — над моим ухом раздался злой голос мужчины. — Ты что-то ел?

— Только чай, — смотря Снейпу в глаза ответил я, он вздрогнул, отворачиваясь.

— Этого не может быть… — тихо прошептал Северус, после чего снова повернулся ко мне. — Не вздумай никуда уходить.

Он направился на выход, туша свет. Я услышал щелчок замка, осознавая, что я здесь надолго. А ещё, Снейп узнал что-то, чего не скажет мне. Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

***

— Корвус Демори, признаете ли вы свою вину? — Крауч старший осмотрел зал, который застыл в ожидании. Я посмотрел на Люциуса, который стоял в одном из дальних углов, сжимая трость. Интересно, думал ли он, что не меня все же словят?

— Да, — ответил я, сжимая край рубашки. Было ощущение, будто я обезьяна в клетке. Хотя, по сути, всё так и было.

— Признаете ли вы, что служили Темному Лорду? — судья посмотрел на Дамблдора, который смотрел на меня в ожидании. Он предлагал мне отрицать всё, что было действительно очень глупо.

— Да, — вздохнул я, чувствуя прожигающий взгляд Малфоя.

— Признаете ли вы, что убили Ленор из дома Арриан, которая являлась вам мамой, Джулию Демори, которая была вашей старшей сестрой, Бруно из дома Фриан, что являлся вам дядей…

— Да, я убил их, — призвал судью я. Меня бесило это всё. Особенно, стремление Дамблдора спасти мне жизнь. И это учитывая то, что в школе ему было абсолютно всё равно на меня и мои действия. Кстати, Люциус, который следил за мной с момента поступления в Хогвартс, тоже бесил меня.

— Хотите сказать что-то суду? Сдать кого-то из пожирателей смерти? — спросил Барти Крауч старший.

— Я действовал один, — смотря на присяжных, ответил я, хотя среди них была Элиза, которая тоже иногда присматривала за мной, которая боялась меня, которая точно знала — я убийца. Я так же могу сдать Люциуса, или Барти Крауча младшего, или Сэма, которого привели, как свидетеля, но я не хотел. Возможно, потому что на тот момент мне было абсолютно все равно на них.

— Пожизненное заключение в Азкабане, — безразлично сказал судья. Я усмехнулся, смотря на Северуса Снейпа, которого Дамблдору удалось отмазать. Мужчина… «удивлённо» посмотрел на меня. Он явно не ожидал такого поворота.

Люциус зло сжал трость, направляясь на выход. Клетка, в которой я находился, стала медленно спускаться вниз. Это был декабрь и неделю назад мне только исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Чеерт, — прошептал я, открывая глаза. Было только раннее утро, но я уже выспался. А ещё, у меня ужасно болела голова и тело.

Я повернулся на бок, замечая Снейпа, спящего в кресле. Я прикрыл глаза, понимая, что провел ночь в комнате мужчины. Надо было уходить, но встать сразу у меня не получилось. Я осмотрел комнату, замечая свой плащ, который аккуратно висел на невидимой вешалке. Рядом с ним, на каминной полке лежала моя палочка. Я усмехнулся, скидывая одеяло.

Кое-как я дошёл до вешалки, надел плащ, собираясь «уходить», но в последний момент я остановился. Взмахнув палочкой, я поднял одеяло, укрывая мужчину. Уходя, я краем глаза заметил его усмешку.


	11. Chapter 11

Утром, после второго урока, меня естественно вызвал Дамблдор. Я неуверенно зашёл в кабинет, наблюдая, как мужчина подписывает какие-то бумаги.

— Я почти закончил, — сказал мужчина не отрываясь от дел. — Садись.

Я обернулся. Справа, возле стены, появился темно-зеленый диван. Да, его раньше не было. Я неуверенно сел на него.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — профессор отложил перо, смотря на меня. — Кстати, я поставил в известность профессора Снейпа. Два дня он будет заменять тебя.

— Два дня? — удивлённо спросил я, чувствуя, как будет доволен Снейп. Ну и как он будет на мне отыгрываться. — Мне лучше. Я поспал. Не надо.

— Ты чудом выжил после душительного зелья. Единственный, — мужчина встал и посмотрел на меня. Он поставил передо мной стакан с жёлтой жидкостью. — Выпей.

Я нахмурился, смотря то на него, то на стакан. Одна не убила, так теперь второй? Ну уж нет. Я отодвинул стакан обратно к мужчины.

— Ты думаешь, она могла это сделать? — поджал губы директор. Я вздохнул, смотря в сторону. Если честно, то я уже ничего не понимал. — Понимаю.

— Серьёзно? — я усмехнулся, вставая. — А я вот не понимаю, зачем я здесь. Не вы ли в своих правилах указали, что преступник даже входить сюда не смеет?

— Я. И так как эти правила мои… — Дамблдор усмехнулся, разводя руками. — Мы найдём того, кто пытался тебя отравить. Отдыхай.

— Спасибо, — из вежливости ответил я, направляясь на выход.

***

Злой и разочарованный я сидел на кухне, наблюдая как домовые эльфы готовят ужин. Мне перепал чай странного кораллового цвета, на вкус напоминающий молочный коктейль с бананом, и кексы с черникой.

Эльфы, привыкшие ко мне, уже не обращали внимание на то, как я в наглую краду мармелад. Последний год обучения в этой гребной школе, я часто бывал здесь.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — Полумна появилась так неожиданно, что я чуть не подавился чаем.

— Привет, — кивнул я. Девушка смущенно улыбнулась, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

— Извините, но почему вы здесь?

— А ты что делала на моем уроке, если ты на год младше Поттера и его святых друзей? — усмехнулся я, доедая кекс, и повернулся к ней.

— Я знаю о вас. Мой отец восхищался вами, — Полумна села рядом, а я попытался вспомнить её родителя.

— Редактор «Придира»? — вздохнул я. Девушка кивнула. — Дай угадаю… Меня закрыли в Азкабане и он испытал стыд, что знаком со мной?

— Не говорите так. Ему сейчас запрещают делать это в открытую. Запрещают писать о вас, — Полумна встала, становясь напротив меня.

— Ну да. Убийца — учитель в школе. У Хогвартса будут большие проблемы, — кивнул я. — Не понимаю, что так привлекло во мне твоего отца.

— Ваша душа, — тихо сказала девушка, наклоняясь. О, так она была влюблена в меня. Не-не-не.

— Тебе пора на ужин, — смотря ей в глаза ответил я. Девушка покраснела и тут же развернулась, неуверенно направляясь в сторону большого зала.

Надо же. Мной оказывается восхищались. Я хохотнул, оставляя тарелку, не сразу замечая эльфа.

— Вы будете ужинать? — спрятав руки за спину, спросил он. Я отрицательно покачал головой. Был наслышан, что Снейп уже наказал пятерых.

***

— Поймал, — улыбнулся Снейп, хватает меня за мантию, а я даже его не заметил.

Мужчина потянул меня за собой по коридору. Очевидно, мы шли к нему в кладовую, где были все эти его пузырьки, растения и даже дохлые животные. Я попытался вырваться, но он сжал мой локоть сильнее.

— Я был против замены, — начал «отбиваться» я. — Завтра же буду вести уроки.

Северус закатил глаза, толкая меня в небольшую комнату. Я почувствовал, что что-то не так ибо профессор быстро оказался возле меня и впился в мои губы. Я попытался оттолкнуть профессора, но он сжал меня сильнее. Боковым зрением я заметил, как кто-то остановился, смотря на нас, а потом убежал.

Я со злостью оттолкнул мужчину. Он задел пару колб, которые чудом не разбились. А потом я услышал смех и Снейп стал превращаться в Беллатрис.

— Тебе понравился вечер у Макгонагалл? — улыбнулась она, пытаясь сдержать очередной приступ смеха.

— Да ты, — я схватил её за шею, прижимая к столу и доставая палочку. — Настолько хочешь избавиться от меня?

— О, она сама, — облизывая губы, ответила Женщина. — Я только пришла поцеловать тебя. Ho sempre bisogno di te, preferibilmente illeso, mi amor.

Всегда нужен, желательно здоровым. Я улыбнулся. Ну да, кто же её от Тёмного Лорда защитит?

Беллатрикс запустила руку в мои волосы, стягивая резинку. Двуличная сволочь, которая боится всего. Я сжал её горло сильнее, видя страх в её глазах.

— Тебе пора убираться, если не хочешь назад, — я взмахнул палочкой, превращая её в мышу, тут же хватая за появившийся хвост, засовывая в банку.

Я вышел в коридор, смотря по сторонам. Никого не было. Через пять минут я уже выпустил Беллатрис возле леса. Ещё пару таких встреч и я точно убью её.

***

До девяти вечера я просидел в комнате, думая о словах Беллатрис. Макгонагалл хотела меня отравить? И почему Лестрейндж приняла образ Снейпа?

Дверь скрипнула и в комнату зашёл злой Северус. Я нахмурился, нащупывая на кровати палочку.

— От тебя вечно одни проблемы, — кидая мне колбу с красной жидкостью на кровать, резко сказал мужчина. — Выпей.

— И что это? — хрипло спросил я, поджимая ноги.

— Сыворотка правды, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Пей, иначе я силой волью в тебя эту жидкость.

— Ну… — я взял колбу, не успевая схватить край мантии, который сполз с плеча оголяя его. — Вы попробуйте.

Снейп, который держал руки в карманах, поджал губы, поправляя край мантии и подходя ко мне. Я расслабился, откидываясь на подушки и сжимая колбу.

Мужчина раздраженно вздохнул, прижимая мои руки к подушкам над моей головой. Я нахмурился.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — прошипел я, пытаясь ударить его ногой, с которой сползла мантия.

— А ты? — кивая на ногу, спросил он, пытаясь разжать мои пальцы. Я все же ударил его.

— Это моя комната, — я завалил мужчину на кровать, оказываясь сверху. — Я жертва. Мне нужен антидот, а не сыворотка правды.

— Я выведу тебя на чистую воду, — пытаясь дотянуться до палочки, которая торчала из его кармана. Теперь я прижал его руки к кровати.

— Да что я вам сделал? — зло спросил я.

— Всего лишь убил невинных людей, — с сарказмом ответил мужчина. Я зло глянул на него, хватая свою палочку. Через пару секунд мужчина «заснул», а я упал рядом. Он был один из тех, кто считал, что мне здесь не место. Я прикрыл лицо руками, окончательно не понимая, что происходит. Колба скатилась с кровати разбиваясь.


	12. Chapter 12

Я посмотрел на Снейпа, который спал на моей кровати. Мы словно поменялись местами, вот только раздеть его я не решался. Укрыть — запросто, стянуть хотя-бы мантию… В общем, я не хотел выслушивать от профессора гадостей. Хотя, я и так буду выслушивать.

В комнате, несмотря на зажженный камин, было холодно. Я поджал ноги, натягивая плед до подбородка. Всё же в кресле сидеть было неудобно, и я не понимал, как Северус высидел так целую ночь. Психанув, я вскочил, откидывая плед.

Интересно, что профессор пытался узнать, используя зелье? Что вообще я делал в этой клятой школе? Мне, конечно, нравилось преподавать, да и сидеть с Белатрисс через стену мне надоело, но… И всё же, кто освободил Лестрейндж?

Меня снова бесило буквально всё. Начиная с спящего Снейпа до стола, об который я ударился. Тихо матерясь, я вышел в коридор. Мы так и не украсили школу к Хэллоуину.

***

— Гриндилоу, или загрыбаст — это водяная нечисть из легенд маглов английского Йоркшира, болотно-зелёного цвета чудище с острыми рожками и длинными костлявыми пальцами, — я поднял глаза на класс. Снейп не проснулся, а я решил вернуться к «работе». — Эти опасные создания обожают пруды и озёра, где можно схватить ребёнка, беззаботно играющего чересчур близко к воде, и утащить его на дно.

Ученики записывали новую информацию в конспект, а я ходил туда-сюда. В голове всё чаще и чаще мелькала мысль, что я что-то забыл.

— Кто-то уже знает, какое у этих существ уязвимое место? Драко? — я зло посмотрел на Малфоя, отбирая у него рисунок, очевидно предназначенный его «другу». «Поттер — вонючка». Оригинально, да.

— Без понятия, — пожал плечами парень. Я поджал губы, прищурившись.

— Победить гриндилоу можно, сломав ему пальцы, — мне пришлось скомкать рисунок и продолжить урок. На столе стоял огромный сосуд, накрытый атласной тканью. — Водяной народ, живущий в Чёрном озере на территории Хогвартса использует гриндилоу в качестве сторожевого зверя, посадив на цепь возле дома.

Я стянул ткань, заставляя учеников выровняться от удивления. В сосуде плавал Рогатый бледно-зелёный водяной демон, со щупальцами вместо ног. Я усмехнулся, поворачиваясь к ученикам, смотря на Рона, который скривился.

— Питается мелкой рыбешкой, агрессивен по отношению к волшебникам и маглам, а вот некоторым русалкам удавалось его приручить, — я присел на край стола, подвигая сосуд к себе. — Одним из заданий на экзамене будет, скажем так, усмирить его. А теперь, открываем учебник на странице сто семь и переписываем самое важное до конца параграфа. Вернусь к концу урока и проверю.

Я вздохнул, направляясь на выход. Странно, что Снейп не зашел в класс с нудной речью, а просто молча встав напротив открытой двери. Естественно, как только я вышел в коридор, ученики зашумели, обсуждая, кто с кем пойдет на осенний балл.

***

— Я внимательно слушаю вас, — мне пришлось подойти к окну, чтобы пропустить Филча с огромной картиной Леди с первого этажа в руках. Картина покрывала его матами на эльфийском.

— Директор просит украсить школу к сегодняшнему вечеру, — смотря на меня так, будто я только что сделал что-то нереально тупое, ответил мужчина. — И он настаивает, чтобы преподаватели тоже придумали себе костюмы. Надеюсь, вы не выкинули бумаги, на которых мы делали наброски.

— Нет, они лежат на столе в моей комнате, — пожал плечами я. Ну и когда он начнет снова поливать меня грязью?

— Отлично, — кивнул профессор. — Я думаю, после обеда мы приступим. Если у вас не появятся срочные дела или если вы никуда не влипните.

— С таким наблюдением за мной, — я подошел ближе, улыбаясь, словно Чеширский кот. — Сложно куда-то влипнуть. Или у вас есть предложения?

— Ну, например, муж вашей сестры снова попытается связаться с вами, — мужчина стал напротив меня так, что еще один шаг и можно было подумать, будто мы действительно любовники. У меня что-то щелкнуло. Точно. Сириус.

После визита к Макгонагл я ничего не понял о Сириусе. Она не травила меня, а всего лишь на время «отключила», ведь просто так я не собирался отдавать свои воспоминания. Да и потом, Люциус помог защитить их даже тогда, когда их забирали, если не выпить…

— Каппа, — быстро сказал я, смотря на удивленного Северуса. — Расскажите им про них.

— Демори! — зло ответил Снейп, пытаясь схватить меня за мантию, но я медленно стал отходить назад. Надо было поговорить с Макгонагалл. — Что ты задумал?

— Визит к директору по поводу костюмов, — натянуто улыбнулся. И к нему зайду. Он пытался напоить меня отваром из трав, чтобы снять блокировку воспоминаний. Хитрожопый старик!

— Если не дай бог я узнаю, что ты во что-то влип, — прошипел мужчина, открывая дверь класса, заставляя всех замолчать.

— Я тоже вас люблю, — прокричал я, не осознавая смысла слов. В голове я прокручивал сразу несколько диалогов с женщиной. Завернув за угол, я вдруг развернулся обратно и направился в класс.

— Что еще? — зло спросил Снейп. Тишина в классе была гробовая.

— Маленькая поправка, — улыбнулся я. — Они родом из Японии, а не Монголии. Просто хочу, чтобы ученики зна…

Договорить мне профессор не дал, взмахивая палочкой. Дверь с громким хлопком закрылась перед моим носом, чудом не задевая меня. Я улыбнулся, слыша как Северус продолжает урок, а потом нахмурился. Он по любому снимет очки у факультетов. Но возвращаться в класс я уже не мог.


	13. Chapter 13

От Филча я узнал, что Макгонагалл вызвали в министерство, а Дамблдор просто сбежал от меня к толпе студентов, делая вид, что не замечает. Я зло посмотрел на директора и направился в сторону кабинета Минервы. Раз по-хорошему у нас ничего не вышло…

День был ужасный, несмотря на солнце. Я завернул за угол. Урок закончился пару минут назад, поэтому коридор был переполнен учениками. Двое из них чуть не сбили меня.

— Простите, профессор, — одновременно сказали они. О, братья Уизли. Я улыбнулся.

— Хотите получить дополнительные баллы? — прищурившись, спросил я. Близнецы переглянулись.

— И пару мини-петард, если можно? — спросил вроде как Фред. Я усмехнулся. Хитрые, как я когда-то.

— Я знаю, что вы уже не раз заходили к Макгонагл без её ведома, — я подхватил братьев под руки, направляясь в сторону комнаты женщины.

— Это будет «стоить» дороже, — улыбнулся Джордж.

— Не сомневался, — заворачивая за угол, ответил я. Попасться Северусу мне не хотелось.

***

Это было быстрее, чем я думал. Через пару минут у меня в руках уже было четыре красивых колбы, наполненных моими воспоминаниями. Отчего-то они были разного цвета, но думать об это я сейчас не хотел, отдавая каждому из близнецов по мешочку с монетами. Этого должно было хватить на покупку всего самого нужного для их «развлечений».

Мы попрощались, и я хотел было уходить, но заметил в кармане у одного из братьев ещё одну колбу. Усмехнувшись, я достал палочку. В руках у меня оказалась довольно красивая колба с золотой жидкостью. Это тоже были воспоминания. Правда, чьи я не знал.

Я направился в сторону спальни. Колбы надо было хорошо спрятать, потому что через час я уже должен был встретиться со Снейпом. Со злым Снейпом. Я снова повернул за угол. Никогда не любил эти коридоры! Потеряться на первом этаже было проще, чем в темном лесу.

— Что это тут у нас?

Я вздрогнул, поднимая глаза на Люциуса, в которого я чуть не врезался. Он взял у меня одну из колб, рассматривая на свету. Усмехнувшись, он взял еще одну.

— Это всё забрала у тебя Минерва? — мужчина взял оставшиеся, не замечая, как я спрятал колбу с золотистой жидкостью в карман.

— Может, ты подержишь их у себя?

— О ком они? — Малфой развернулся, направляясь в сторону моей комнаты. Мне пришлось последовать за ним. — Неужто о Северусе?  
— Очень смешно, — буркнул я, заставляя мужчину повернуть голову. Улыбка на его лице стала ещё шире, и я подумал, что неплохо было бы ему врезать. Иногда он бесил меня нереально. — Сириус Блэк.

— Вы уже виделись? — зло спросил Малфой, разворачиваясь. Я нахмурился, замолчав, поэтому тут же оказался прижат к стене. — Что он требовал от тебя?

— Ничего. Я сказал ему не приближаться, — ответил я, пытаясь сохранить спокойствие. За углом послышался грохот, будто упала одна из картин. Люциус отпустил меня, быстро разворачиваясь и направляясь на шум. Очевидно, никого не увидев, мужчина посмотрел на меня.

— Загляну к тебе после праздника, — прищурившись, сказал он. Я кивнул, опускаясь на лавочку возле окна. Почему-то сейчас перед глазами мелькнуло одно воспоминание….

— Сегодня особенный день, — Анна встретила меня в гостиной Слизерина со своими дружками, когда я собирался уже идти спать. На факультете бесили меня абсолютно все. Особенно шестой курс. Все они считали мою сестру своим «главарем» — Поэтому, кровавого джема в два раза больше.

Девушка засмеялась, когда меня схватили её дружки. Никто из присутствующих не пытался меня защитить, хотя среди них были и мои однокурсники. Ну да. Третий курс против шестого…

— С днём рождения, братец, — улыбка пропала с лица Анны. Она схватила огромное пирожное и подошла ко мне. Кто-то засвистел, и я был уже готов к новой порции унижений, но вдруг наступила тишина.

— Мистер Малфой? — сестра сделала пару шагов назад, опуская глаза. Я облегченно вздохнул, смотря на Люциуса. Он посмотрел на всех свои уничтожающим взглядом, заставляя одногруппников Анны отступить.

— Веселье окончено, — слишком спокойно сказал он. — Живо по комнатам.

Малфой опустил руку мне на плечо, пока остальные расходились, бросая на меня косые взгляды. Люциус уже который раз спасал меня от этих уродов, а потом я получал в два раза сильнее, так как они думали, что я специально звал мужчину.

— Что? — наигранно удивился Малфой, когда уже четырнадцатилетний я зло посмотрел на него. — Я должен был задержаться?

— Ну, уж нет. Хотя бы в этот день хочу отдохнуть от рвоты и выноса мозга от Снейпа, — натянуто улыбнулся я. — Что на этот раз?

— Принес тебе подарок, — мужчина достал из-под мантии довольно большую коробку фиолетового цвета. — И, похоже, что я единственный…

— Не единственный, — перебил мужчину я, с восхищением смотря на коробку. — Хагрид тоже сделал мне подарок, но он, естественно, не сравниться с твоим.

— Естественно, — довольно улыбнулся Малфой. Лесть он любил. Как и сливочное пиво.

Я открыл коробку, доставая книгу. «Расширенный курс Защиты от Тёмных искусств». Улыбнувшись, я бросился обнимать Люциуса. Это то, что было мне нужно.

***

— Да это же сам Корвус Демори, — хохотнул Хагрид, когда я сел возле него. Обед только начался. — Я думал, что сегодня тоже тебя не увижу.

— Я пришел только ради тебя, — улыбнулся в ответ я. Снейп закатил глаза, «терзая» кусок хлеба.

Настроение пропало. Как и у однокурсников Поттера. Очевидно, Северус знатно повеселился. Я поджал губы, взяв ложку в руку, как вдруг все обернулись. В зал зашла очень злая Минерва. Я еле сдержал улыбку, делая вид, что не понимаю, что происходит, мешая бордовую жидкость, которую домашние эльфы гордо называли «Лин», что переводилось буквально как «кровь».


	14. Chapter 14

Обед для меня прошел спокойно. Ну, не смотря на то, что Минерва постоянно смотрела на меня. Если честно, сдерживать улыбку было тяжело, но я смог.

— Надеюсь, ты не потеряешься по дороге, — зло сказал Северус, когда мы выходили из зала. Я усмехнулся, смотря на мужчину. — Или мне пойти с тобой?

— Пойдёмте, — я поравнялся с мужчиной, поправляя гульку. — Вам же так нравиться посещать мою комнату.

Снейп поджал губы, провожая меня взглядом, а я не сдержал улыбки. Нам нужно было забрать наброски для украшения школы. Некстати я оставил их в комнате на столе.

Профессор всё же пошел за мной, но догонять не спешил, а я краем глаза заметил, как за нами следит Драко. Усмехнувшись, я ускорил шаг. Через пару минут его окружили слизеринцы, хвастаясь костюмами. Точно, мне нужен был ещё и костюм.

***

К вечеру мы наконец-то закончили. Мне понравилось все: светящиеся тыквы, свечи, небольшие летучие мыши, которые периодически пугали проходящих мимо студентов, свечи в щелях, которые напоминали глаза. А вот Северусу не понравилось. Он вздрогнул, не ожидая увидеть летучих мышей, заставляя меня засмеяться. Студенты косились на злого Снейпа, а потом на меня, очевидно желая мне «дожить до утра». А потом пугались летучих мышей.

— Добрый вечер, — из пола передо мной появился Почти Безголовый Ник, заставляя спрятаться за мужчину. — Я извиняюсь.

Призрак поспешил покинуть нас, а Снейп снова засмеялся, как тогда в Хогсмиде. Я убрал руки с плеч мужчины, краснея. Студенты то и дело смотрели на нас.

— Пожалуй, пойду, — тихо сказал я. Смущение нарастало.

— И пропустите такой замечательный ужин? — мужчина всё ещё улыбался, смотря на него. — Пирожные с кровавым джемом.

Сволочь. Я поджал губы, зло смотря на Снейпа. Решил повеселиться? Ну, хорошо. Ужин был через двадцать минут, а план мести уже созрел в моей голове.

— Он будет лучшим в вашей жизни, — довольно улыбнулся я, направляясь в сторону кухни.

***

Я специально сел так, чтобы возможно было сбежать с «места преступления». Ужин почти закончился, так что за столом остались только преподаватели. Снейп нахмурился, отправляя в рот кусочек свежего хлеба, когда я отставил полную тарелку. Шаг первый.

Пару секунд, и выражение его лица… Оно было бесценно. Хлеб был пропитан огненным перцем, который был не просто острым. Он красил зубы в черный цвет на пару часов. Хагрид вывел этот вид, когда меня обижали. На последнем курсе я знатно повеселился.

— Все в порядке? — Рубеус взволновано посмотрел на мужчину, я тоже. Тот лишь натянуто улыбнулся и потянулся к бокалу с гранатовым соком. Шаг второй.

Северус выпустил бокал, из которого выпрыгнула шоколадная жаба. Она «весело» запрыгала по его тарелке. Злой и «обляпанный» соком профессор медленно повернул голову в мою сторону.

Все заинтересованно смотрели в нашу сторону. Хагрид смотрел то на меня, то на Северуса, Минерва прикрыла глаза и отвернулась. Именно в этот момент сквозь стол появился Почти Безголовый Ник.

— Простите, я так и не спросил… — Снейп вскрикнул, а я прикрыл рот, сдерживая дикий смех. Призрака появляться я не просил.

— Демори, — тихо сказал Северус. Я уже прикидывал масштаб «трагедии», как вдруг Дамблдор засмеялся. Остальные тоже подхватили его смех. Вот теперь мне однозначно было приготовлено место на кладбище. Я быстро встал, направляясь на выход, пытаясь покинуть зал быстрее, чем меня догонит Снейп.

***

Снейп меня не догнал, так как я спрятался на кухне и просидел там довольно долго. После отбоя, когда в коридоре уже никого не было, а картины спали, я покинул Хогвартс, направляясь в лес. Пару идей у меня для урока с четвертым курсом уже было, и для этого мне понадобился подарок Хагрида, точнее…

— Что? Нет, — я подбежал к кустам роз, стебли которых пожелтели. Этого не могло произойти, если только кто-то намеренно не заливал цветы. Я дотронулся до розового бутона, который когда-то был тёмно-красного цвета, как вдруг почувствовал, как чья-то палочка упирается мне в шею.

— Де-мо-ри, — со странным наслаждением протянул Снейп. — Что привело тебя сюда?

Он надавил на палочку, заставляя меня встать. Я вздохнул, разворачиваясь к мужчине. На его лице была такая довольная улыбка, будто получил что-то запретное.

— Ваша тупость! — зло ответил я. Сомнений, что именно профессор поливал розы, не было. Мужчина нахмурился. — Вам хоть раз в голову вашу приходила мысль, что бутоны не просто так цвет поменяли. Чем вы поливали цветы?

— Настойкой из трав, — как-то неуверенно ответил Снейп. Я прикрыл глаза. — Они были в ужасном состоянии! И что вы себе позволяете?

— Это не просто цветы, — я раскрыл один бутон, «показывая» мужчине спящую фею. — Они мигрировали сюда, чтобы защитить свою жизнь от Авгурей, а вы их усыпили.

— Я не думал…

— А вы когда-то думали, перед тем, накидываться на меня с наказаниями… — тихо сказал я, присаживаясь возле куста. Северус всё же услышал. — Простите, накипело за годы общения с вами.

— Как ты про них узнал? — хрипло спросил мужчина через пару минут тишины. Он прислонился к дереву, смотря на замок. Отсюда его прекрасно было видно.

— Надо же, вы не пытаетесь меня убить, — аккуратно срывая бутон и опуская его на мантию, которую снял до этого, сказал я. Теперь надо было перенести фей в теплицы или ко мне в кабинет. Северус подошел ко мне, тихо вздыхая. Я почувствовал, как мужчина опускает свою мантию на мои плечи.

— Всегда успею, — поджал губы профессор, опускаясь рядом. — И кстати, тебя ждет прекрасный день.

— Да? — тихо спросил я, скрывая смущение. Мужчина стал помогать мне обрывать бутоны. — Кстати, феи — подарок Хагрида.

— Завтра мы идем с третьим курсом на болото за ингредиентами….

— Не-не-не. Что угодно, но не туда, — я вскочил, придерживая мантию. Это было худшим его наказанием для студентов. Кроме кровожадных насекомых, от укуса которых тебя раздувало на пару дней, там еще были и растения, которые могли запросто отгрызть тебе палец.

— Директор уже дал разрешение, — скрывая улыбку и продолжая «собирать» фей, ответил Северус. Я пнул камень и вернулся к «работе». В принципе, если меня снова укусит какое-то насекомое и меня раздует, то уроки снова вести будет он. — Рад, что в этот раз мы обошлись без истерик. Кстати, послезавтра ты отправишься в Ирландию за редкой книгой, а на следующий день…

Мужчина стал перечислять «мои» планы на неделю, а я мысленно душил его. И улыбался. До тех пор, пока не поранил палец об шип розы. Снейп закатил глаза, доставая палочку.


	15. Chapter 15

В замок со Снейпом мы вошли где-то около двух, надеюсь, что кроме сонных портретов, нас никто не заметил. Кстати, мантию свою он отказался забирать до самого замка. Наверное, снова почувствовал себя ответственным за здоровье слизиренца. Вот только учеником я его больше не был.

В три я заснул. После того, как разместил фей в коробке и принял ванну. Оставить их в моей комнате до утра было ужаснейшим решением. Уже через полчаса эти мелкие сволочи проснулись и стали пищать, летая по комнате и творить неописуемую хрень: валили все мои вещи, пытались «войти» в зеркало, бились об него, но попыток не прекращали. Двое чуть не сгорели заживо в камине, но я успел потушить его. И окно закрыть тоже.

У меня было ощущение, что это были не феи, а их «родственники» — самые настоящие пикси. Мне даже стало интересно, а какой по счету сон видит Снейп.

Через пару минут стало ещё хуже. Они украли мою палочку и подняли к потолку, не желая отдавать. Без неё мне было не справиться. Поджав губы, я хотел уже звать Филча, ведь это время суток было его любимым. Он ловил «нарушителей».

— Демори, — послышался грозный голос Северуса из-за двери. Я улыбнулся, осознавая, что сонным на болото пойду не я один. — Приучи уже свою сову!

— Доброе утро, профессор, — открывая не полностью дверь улыбнулся я. Фей выпускать в коридор не хотелось. — Как спалось?

— Это пугало чуть не выбило стекло в моём окне, — зло ответил мужчина. Он посмотрел на меня и нахмурился.

Ничего не понимая, я поправил волосы, позже осознавая, что в них кристаллики с люстры, которую раскачивали феи. Именно в этот момент они скинули пару книг. Снейп вздохнул, сунул мне в руки связку конвертов и зашёл в комнату с палочкой в руках.

***

На болото мы шли рано утром, сразу после завтрака. Естественно, Снейп был злой и сонный. Как и я. Ну и несчастные третьекурсники, среди которых были провинившиеся Малфой и Невилл.

Северус заставил меня идти сзади, так как по его словам меня было опасно пускать первым. Очевидно, он вспомнил наш первый совместный визит сюда. Я не только получил ожог от ядовитого красивого цветка, но и чуть не утонул. Второй курс был не самым лучшим для меня.

Конечно, были и плюсы того, что я шёл сзади. Например, Снейп на меня не кричал, хотя периодически бросал злые взгляды. С ним рядом шёл Невилл. Я усмехнулся. Ещё в начале учебного года я подметил, что Северус всё-таки мог относится к студентам с пониманием. Он не раз разговаривал с парнем в библиотеке о каких-то травах.

Со мной же рядом шёл Малфой, который зло пинал всё, что попадалось ему на пути. И допинался. Когда мы уже возвращались, Драко пнул, сам того не подозревая, паучье гнездо, за что его тут же укусила самка паука.

Снейп как раз поднимался с учениками на холм, за которым был выход из этой «мерзости», а мы с Малфоем отставали. Я не сразу заметил, как его нога стала увеличиваться.

— Никак не пойму, — Драко замедлил шаг, равнялась со мной. — Когда же вы определитесь?

— О чем ты? — нахмурился я. Он показался мне противней своего отца.

— Перед кем ноги раздвигать, — гадко усмехнулся парень. Я остановился, замечая, как его правая нога опухает. — То вы с отцом моим в своей спальне, то со Снейпом в его кладовой.

Ах вот, кто видел тогда меня и Беллатрикс. Я натянуто улыбнулся, доставая палочку. Малфой тоже заметил, что с его ногой не так. На его лице появился ужас.

— Советую не шутить с человеком, от которого на данный момент зависит твоя жизнь. Хотя знаешь, может я так все и оставлю. Подумаешь, ногу ампутируют, — я прошёл вперёд, вспоминая, что опухоль от укуса проходила в течении суток и единственным последствием была тошнота. Естественно, говорить парню я этого не собирался.

— Вы не можете так поступить, — чуть ли не плача сказал Драко. — Вы обязаны…

— Я не перед кем не обязан. Меня не волнует ни эта школа, ни директор, — зло ответил я, возвращаясь к парню. — Меня так же, как и твою семью тошнит от этого всего. Я помогу тебе, а ты, будь добр, засунь все свои шуточки связанные со мной куда подальше. Тётя Беллатрикс рассказывала тебе, почему меня нельзя злить?

Парень испуганно кивнул, а я улыбнулся, тихо произнося заклинание. Через минуту опухоль стала проходить и, как только полностью исчезла, Драко тут же рванул на холм, ни сказав мне даже спасибо. Я усмехнулся, осматривать. В принципе, утром, когда светило солнце, болото выглядело не так уж и…

— Демори! — послышался голос Снейпа. Он всё ещё злился.

— Да иду. Иду, — буркнул я, поправляя резинку на волосах. Небо медленно заволакивало тучами.

***

Всего теплиц в Хогвартсе было восемь. Чем «больше» был номер теплицы, тем опаснее там были растения. Если честно, за время обучения в школе, я посетил только первую и шестую.

На первом курсе мы занимались в самой первой теплице. Мне не понравилось, поэтому травологию я решил пропускать, да и отработки у Снейпа и Минервы нередко выпадали на эти пары. Да еще и Мадам Стебель не сильно то и любила меня и мой курс, поэтому закрывала глаза на пропуски, лишь бы мы не портили растения.

А вот с шестой теплицей я столкнулся, как ни странно, на шестом курсе. Мы работали с цапнями. Они были похожими на пень и при касании выпускали гибкие побеги, которыми били всё и всех. Мне тогда досталось очень сильно.

Моих фей Помона, поговорив со Снейпом, решила разместить в восьмой теплице. Если честно, то я боялся туда заходить не потому, что там были опасные растения. Феи были слишком гиперактивные и я боялся, что в теплице был полный хаос.

— Что-то не так? — Северус, который решил мне помочь перенести фей в кабинет, остановился, разворачиваясь ко мне. — Боитесь зайти? Ходить на уроки травологии надо было.

Мужчина улыбнулся, думая, что его подкол меня задел, а я вздохнул, смотря на него с разочарованием, что-ли.

— Надо было фей не усыплять, что бы мне перед Помоной стыдно не было за то, что они могут натворить, — я прошёл мимо мужчины, тонкая дверь теплицы и… Ничего не произошло. Феи спокойно спали в корзинах, накрытых прозрачным колпаком.

— Я учел твои ошибки, — слегка самодовольно ответил мне профессор, подходя к корзинам. Но потом добавил: — И свои тоже. Кстати, я напоминаю, что завтра ты отправишься за книгой, так что урок с четвёртым курсом проведу я.

— Ну раз вам так нравится меня заменять, — обиженно буркнул я, поднимая корзину. Я такой план урока продумал, а он… — Надеюсь, мне не придется далеко путешествовать.

— Лютный переулок. В магазинчик «У Морибанда».

— Че-ерт, — протянул я, замечая, как Снейп усмехается.

***

Морибанд полностью «оправдывал» свое имя, которое переводилось как «умирающий». Мужчина был похож на живую мумию, что естественно отталкивало нормальных людей, но не Снейпа со своими тараканами в голове. А ещё Морибанд взамен на товар предлагал обыграть его в карточные игры. Удавалось немногим.

Сейчас мы сидели в небольшой библиотеке, освещенной ярким желтым цветом, который не давал прохожим заглянуть в магазин через витрину. Пыли было немного, но всё равно было видно, что к книгам хозяин безразличен.

— Ещё две партии, — предупредил меня мужчина. Каждому он давал десять партий в неделю. Естественно, все восемь партий были проиграны.

Я встал, подходя к окну, делая вид, что размышляю о чём-то. В зеркало я заметил, как мужчина убирает пару карт. Честно говоря, я заметил, что карт не хватает ещё на партии второй. Вздохнув, я сел за стол, незаметно доставая палочку.

Игра шла гладко, но вдруг, мужчина поменялся в лице, еле заметно хлопая себя по правому карману пиджака. Я еле сдержал улыбку.

— Что-же, это была очень тяжёлая игра, — я опустил на стол четыре туза. — Но я выиграл.

— Вы мухлевали! — вскрикнул мужчина, когда я снова вернулся к витрине. — Я требую последнюю партию.

— Да неужели? — с улыбкой ответил я. Бесил. Он так меня бесил. Я достал палочку и направил на мужчину. Да пошли всё к чёрту. — Круцио.

Владелец лавки захрипел, падая на колени, а я с улыбкой заставил его подняться. Мужчина был напуган.

— Забирай, — еле слышно сказал он. Я медленно осмотрел комнату, подходя к шкафу. На полке была стопка из семи редких книг: Зельеварение, Травология и пять книг по ЗоТи. Вау. — Забирай их все.

Я натянуто улыбнулся, опуская палочку. Стопка книг тут же оказалась переплетена прочной веревкой. Мужчина быстро пополз под стол, собирая карты, которые разлетелись когда он падал.

— Если снова начнёте мухлевать, Морибанд, — я встал напротив него, видя панику в его глазах. — Сюда придет Лестрейндж. Вы же знаете, как она любит «наказывать».

— Я узнал вас, — дрожащими руками мужчина схватил с кресла подушку, будто она могла его защитить. — Корвус Демори — убийца рода. Вы страшнее чем она. Вы хуже, чем все они. Вы — второй Тёмный Лорд.

Я зло посмотрел на него, взмахивая палочкой. Подушка отлетела в стену, заставляя мужчину вскрикнуть. Я присел возле него.

— Значит, прийду я.

Морибанд сжался, а я поспешил уйти, прихватив книги. Злость накрывала. Он считал меня чудовищем. Отлично! Погода портилась очень быстро. Как только я завернул за угол, начался сильный ливень.

— Сука, — прошипел я, пряча книги под мантию. Капюшона на ней не было, поэтому промок я сразу же. Набрав побольше воздуха, я прокричал — Гребаный Снейп.


	16. Chapter 16

Помона — добродушная женщина средних лет, низенькая, кругленькая, розовощёкая и… не слишком опрятная. Хотя не слишком-то будешь опрятным, если приходится постоянно возиться с различными волшебными растениями или с её любимым удобрением — драконьим навозом. Я вздохнул, становясь перед ней в тот момент, когда женщина нагнулась к горшку с цветком.

— Корвус! — Помона вскрикнула, выпрямившись и выпустив лопатку. — О боже, что с тобой? Тебе срочно нужен чай!

Женщина скинула перчатки, подбегая ко мне и пытаясь снять мою промокшую мантию. Я зашёл к ней в кабинет сразу, как вернулся. Не хотелось идти со стопкой книг через всю школу.

Помона всё-же сняла с меня мантию и повесила возле небольшого камина на невидимую вешалку, а мне стало стыдно за свой внешний вид: волосы поприлипали к лицу, брюки были заляпаны грязью, рукава почему-то тоже.

— Что ты делал? — обеспокоенно спросила Стебель, потянув к дивану. Я еле успел схватить книги.

— Снейп отправлял меня за кое-чем, — развязывая верёвки, ответил я. — По дороге я нашёл что-то интересное для вас.

— Для меня? — обернулась с чайником в руках Помона. Она была очень шустрой. — Ты принёс удобрения?

— Нет, такое я вам никогда не принесу, — усмехнулся я, вытаскивая книгу. — А вот это…

— О Боже, — прошептала женщина, аккуратно забирая мой «подарок». — Последний раз её видели в Америке на аукционе в сороковых. Где ты её взял?

— Я подружился с книголюбом и он любезно…

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты не применял запретные заклинания, — женщина, поставила поднос с чаем на столик и схватила меня за руку. Я молча отвернулся. Никогда не умел врать ей, хоть мы и общались всего пару раз. — Кор, нам надо рассказать Дамблдору.

— Что? — я с возмущением посмотрел на неё. — Морибанд не сильно то и пострадал.

Наблюдать за сменой эмоций на её лице было восхитительно. Сначала она удивилась, потом нахмурилась, задумалась и, наконец, скривилась. Я сделал глоток чая, а женщина встала и направилась к шкафчику со сладостями.

— Надеюсь, ты мучал его достаточно долго, — тихо ответила Помона, заставляя усмехнуться. — Кстати, не видел ли ты у него небольшой броши в виде мандрагоры?

— Отправлю ему письмо с просьбой прислать её вам, — широко улыбнулся я, делая ещё один глоток. Женщина слабо улыбнулась, ставя передо мной корзинку с конфетами.

***

У мадам Стебель я просидел не долго. Усталость давала о себе знать, да и потом, вернулся я уже после ужина, а книгу Северусу надо было занести до отбоя.

Коридоры были уже пусты. Только старосты факультетов пробежали мимо. Они проверяли все комнаты первокурсников. Я усмехнулся, заворачивая за угол и сталкиваясь с «золотым трио».

— Мы как раз вас искали профессор, — сказала Гермиона. Я усмехнулся, осматривая каждого. Они были одеты в тёплые вещи и очевидно, собирались покинуть замок в ближайшее время.

— Мне позвать Филча, чтобы он вас провел до комнат? Ему очень…

— Почему вы не хотите разговаривать с Сириусом? — Поттер сделал шаг вперёд, но потом его уверенность пропала и он посмотрел на друзей, возможно, боясь столкнуться со мной взглядом. — Что… Что произошло между вами?

Ох, если бы я помнил всё то, что Минерва попыталась забрать у меня… Я вздохнул. На самом деле, помнил я немного. Лишь то, что Блэк был мужем моей сестры и была всё же причина…

— Филч, проводите студентов, пожалуйста, — я обратился к мужчине, как только заметил его выходящего из-за поворота. Поттер, как и его друзья, были очень разочарованы. Он что, всерьёз думал, будто я вот так всё ему расскажу. — А вы, мистер Поттер, передайте своему знакомому, пусть не пытается со мной связаться через вас. В конце концов, есть ещё куча других способов.

— Да, сэр, — улыбнулся парень, а я развернулся, направляясь к комнате Снейпа. Нужно было написать Люциусу за колбы с воспоминаниями. Ждать неделю пока он придёт желания не было.

Свет луны освещал коридор, поэтому палочку я решил не доставать. Ужасно захотелось плюнуть на всё и вернуться в комнату, чтобы принять горячую ванну, но от Снейпа получать мне тоже не хотелось.

Я поёжился. В подвале, где находилась его комната, было прохладней. Да и потом, идея идти без мантии была так себе. Черная рубашка была тонкой, так я ещё и рукава закатал, расстегивая пару верхних пуговиц. Интересно, что подумали студенты? Они вряд-ли видели учителей в таком виде.

Буквально пробежав мимо двери в гостиную Слизерина, я остановился возле двери Снейпа. Не хотелось, чтобы всякие Драко Малфоии потом фантазировали, как и когда я раздвигаю ноги перед Северусом. Усмехнувшись, я хотел постучать, но дверь оказалась приоткрытой. Я вошёл в комнату, тут же ощущая запах трав.

Снейпа в спальне не было, а вот дверь в ванную комнату была приоткрыта. Я нерешительно направился туда, очень поздно осознавая, что мог просто оставить книгу на столе.

— Тебя не учили стучаться? — странным тоном спросил мужчина. Снейп сидел в ванной ко мне спиной, но в зеркале, стоявшем справа, я увидел, как он удивился, но потом быстро нахмурился, когда наши взгляды пересеклись в этом триклятом зеркале. Я положил книгу на подоконник, от которого дуло. — Не говори мне, что ты в таком виде ходил весь день.

— Нет. В таком виде пришёл только к вам, — я сел на край ванны напротив мужчины. Она была не слишком маленькой, но… — Что на этот раз не так?

Северус зло посмотрел на меня, а потом резко «оказался» рядом, хватая за руку, на которой стала проявляться метка. Она снова была красной. Я прикрыл глаза.

— Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя закончилось зелье? — смотря на метку, зло спросил Снейп.

— От чего это я должен говорить вам? — возмутился я, отталкивая руки мужчины и наклоняясь к нему. Так невовремя пару прядей волос «выскользнули» из гульки, а затем резинка и вовсе порвалась. Моё лицо оказалось спрятано за волосами. Отличное завершение дня! — Люциус приносит мне прекрасное зелье.

Я повернулся, ища глазами «дезертира». Остатки резинки валялись возле раковины.

— Которое готовлю и даю ему я, — зло ответил мужчина. Я услышал, как он вылазит из ванны, краем глаза замечая летящую к нему мантию. Не оборачиваясь, я подошёл к окну. С чего это вдруг? О, а может по личному поручению директора. Я спрятал руки в карманы брюк, еле сдерживая злость и не замечая, как Северус вышел в спальню. — Выпей это сейчас же.

Я вздохнул, выходя к нему и забирая из рук флакон с фиолетовой жидкостью. Под его пристальным взглядом мне всё-же пришлось сделать пару глотков. На вкус было не так уж и плохо. Что-то отдаленно напоминающее чернику. Только когда я выпил зелье до конца до меня дошло что это.

— Это кишки болотной жабы? — хрипло спросил я. Северус усмехнулся. Из всех возможных зелий он дал мне самое отвратительное.

— Не думал, что ты догадаешься, — улыбаясь кончиками губ, ответил мужчина. Я перекривил его, ставя флакончик на стол. В голове крутились ругательства, но самым смешным было «Зельевар хренов». Я улыбнулся.

— Напомните, что я должен вам завтра?

— Ничего, — профессор зашёл в ванную. — Советую заняться подготовкой костюма. Да и потом, я не обязан выполнять твои обязанности и вести каждый раз за тебя пары.

Я перекривил его ещё раз. Дошло наконец, что я здесь не для того, чтобы за нужными вещами ему бегать. Снейп вернулся с книгой в руках, смотря на меня с прищуром.

— Какое из трех…

— Круцио, — направляясь на выход ответил я, не дав договорить мужчине. Молчать смысла не было. Но и он не дал мне выйти.

— Мы ещё не закончили, — зло сказал он. Дверь передо мной захлопнулась. Ну сейчас он начнёт читать нотации. Я развернулся, пряча руки в карманы.

— А мне показалось…

— Что ещё тебе показалось? — Северус скрестил руки на груди. Я подошёл почти вплотную к нему. Довел.

— Что вы слишком много уделяете мне своего драгоценного времени. Вы не представляете, как это раздражает, когда за тобой даже во время еды следят. А ещё, вы, профессор прекрасно понимали, что может произойти, когда отправляли меня за книгой. Скажите мне, что я не прав. И объясните с какой целью вы это всё делаете.

Северус выпрямился, странно смотря на меня, а я заметил в зеркале странное свечение. На моем лице появились какие-то символы, которые секунду назад светились жёлтым. Ещё через секунду, эти символы пропали. Я сделал шаг назад, потом ещё один. Что за…

— Спокойной ночи, — хрипло сказал я, быстро направляясь на выход. Снейп останавливать меня не стал.


	17. Chapter 17

Я зевнул, переворачивая страницу книги и тут же закрывая её. За ночь, которую я провел в библиотеке, мне удалось просмотреть двадцать семь книг о волшебниках, волшебных существах и необычных явлениях, но ни в одной из них я ничего не нашёл. Да, я мог спросить у Северуса о гребаных символах, но во-первых, я был зол на него. Наш разговор до сих пор не давал мне покоя. Во-вторых, Снейп сам бы не сказал мне. Он слишком, скажем так, не любил меня.

Чай, который я тайно пронес в библиотеку, уже остыл и превратился в крашенную фиолетовую воду, напоминая мне зелье Северуса. Я поморщился, отодвигая чашку и снова зевая. Перед завтраком снова придётся пить энергетическое зелье. Чеерт. Я даже не заметил, как наступило утро. Холодное и серое. Хах, как взгляд Снейпа.

Усмехнувшись, я запрокинул голову назад, ощущая, как она «тяжелеет». Волосы, которые я так и не завязал, потому что не заходил в комнату за резинкой, плавно «съехали» с плеч. Среда была самым загруженным днем, так как у меня было четыре урока, но первых двух уроков мне не поставили, поэтому получалось, что мой последний урок заканчивался в пять вечера. Отстойно.

Насколько я помню, на всех курсах среда была загруженной вплоть до того, что у нас была астрономия ночным уроком. С семи до восьми вечера мы разглядывали звезды, но без интереса. Например, на пятом курсе у нас вообще не было «окон». Узмс радовал конечно, так как Хагрид не сильно загружал учеников, но…

А ещё ужасом тогда для меня было два урока Зельеварения подряд. В этот день приходилось терпеть. Как и в понедельник. Пятый курс был самым ужасным для меня. Конечно, никто не заставлял идти на шестой — седьмой курсы, и я мог уйти, как наша с Анной старшая сестра, но мне не хотелось возвращаться домой. В итоге, Снейп выгнал меня, не дав доучиться даже до середины зимы. Выгнал за «ужасное поведение» и применение непростительного заклинания на учениках.

Просто в тот момент моё терпение лопнуло и применение Круцио произошло само собой. Оправдываться я не хотел. И не зачем было. Дамблдор предложил мне…

— Чёрт! — я вскрикнул, вскакивая со стула и задевая чай, который чудом не пролился на книги. На меня со шкафа смотрела Миссис Норрис — кошка Филча. Причём, судя по тому, как спокойно она лежала, смотрела эта сволочь на меня давно.

Её ненавидели все студенты, которые любили бродить по замку ночью. Не любили потому что её хозяином был сквиб Филч. Не знаю, как у них происходила связь, но Аргус прибегал сразу же, как только кошка обнаружила нарушителя, после чего завхоз вёл нарушителей не в комнату, а сразу к декану.

Не скажу, что Филч меня прямо обожал, но он ни разу не отвел меня к Северусу. Очевидно, уважение я заслужил «поборов» Пивза, который любил все крушить и боялся только Кровавого Барона и меня.

— Вы не собираетесь идти на завтрак? — Филч спокойно прошёл мимо меня, подбирая кружку, которую я упустил. — Я прошу прощения за Миссис Норрис, но ей так нравится наблюдать за вами. Ещё с первого курса. Да вы и сами знаете.

Я кивнул, заправляя прядь волос и собирая книги. Это существо любило меня за то, что я постоянно доставал её с колодца, в который она не переставала падать и помогал ей ловить мышей. Причём, сам того не осознавая.

Мне нужны были растения на уроки Зельеварения, которые я воровал с теплиц, каждую из которых «охранял» цапень. Я был один из немногих, кто знал всё секретные «посты» этих растений, поэтому без труда проходил. Однажды, я заметил, что кошка Филча вышла за мной с мышью. После этого у нас появился ритуал, если можно было так сказать. Это было подобно контракту с дьяволом, потому что иначе эту сволочь хитрую никто не называл.

— Я должен был предупредить вас, что иду в библиотеку, — расставляя книги на полки, ответил я, чувствуя стыд. Всё же, он был добр ко мне. — Но мысль прийти сюда посетила меня спонтанно.

— И что такого вы искали? — прищурился мужчина, подходя ближе. Я замер, не до конца просунув книгу между двух других. — И странно, что вы искали что-то здесь, а не в Запретной секции.

— Потому что я готовился к предстоящим урокам, — все же завершая начатое, ответил я. Хитрый сквиб, но я был не хуже. — Сами знаете, что скоро праздник. Мне хотелось подобрать, так сказать, тематических существ.

— Довольно оригинально, — улыбнулся мужчина, помогая расставлять оставшиеся книги. — Так что насчёт завтрака?

— Я не голоден, — натянуто улыбнулся я. Филч кивнул своей кошке, после чего направился в сторону выхода.

— Как знаете, — тихо ответил мужчина. Миссис Норрис поспешила за ним, а я прислонился лбом к шкафу.

Запретная Секция. Как я не додумался? Но времени у меня было не так то и много. Ещё и спать хотелось. Плюнув на всё, я решил пойти и поспать пару часов. Не высплюсь, но хоть что-то. Благо, расписание позволяло.

***

— Красные колпаки, или красношапы — это свирепые карлики, которые появляются везде, где когда-либо проливалась кровь и совершались насильственные действия. — я развернулся к классу спиной, сдерживая зевок. Поспал я немного, так как оказалось, что в моей комнате решили поселится двое пикси, сбежавших из кабинета. Эти скоты подождали, пока я засну и только потом принялись крушить комнату. Я разозлился настолько, что решил не идти на обед. — Злобные привидения — атрибут мифологии Шотландии. Считалось, что их красные колпаки окрашены кровью убитых людей. При первой же возможности они норовят подкрасить их свежей кровью. Согласно шотландской демонологии, красные колпаки относятся к своеобразной «разновидности» гномов.

Я развернулся, осматривая класс, замечая странный взгляд Малфоя, но осознав, что я смотрю на него, парень вернулся к тетради.

— Шотландия славится замками, в которых обитают привидения. Красные колпаки в большинстве случаев появляются именно в замках, в которых когда-либо совершилось преступление, а появление на полях сражений — уже вторичная их функция. Они — исключительно представители нечистой силы, вредоносной и враждебной людям. Красных колпаков можно встретить и на территории Хогвартса: в Запретном лесу, а также в лесу Дин. Мистер Малфой, у вас появились вопросы по теме?

Я всё же не выдержал. Да и многие уже стали обращать внимание на несвойственное Драко поведение — он молчал.

— Меня всего лишь интересует, — усмехнулся парень. Я вздохнул. Сейчас спросит про Северуса. — Когда профессор Снейп снова заменит вас?

Бинго. Я улыбнулся, подходя к его парте. Парень с интересом слегка подался вперёд.

— Когда я сниму с вашего факультета пять очков за бездельничество на уроке, — я взял его тетрадь и прочитал. Всего две лекции и то те, что вёл Снейп. — Ну, а потом, он уже снимет с каждого факультета очков двадцать за просто так. Он любит так делать. А вас, мистер Малфой, будут избегать неделю, а может и больше, ваши однокурсники. Так что, все ещё хотите замены?

Раздался тихий смех. Я тоже улыбнулся, продолжая урок. На удивление, Малфой до конца сидел и писал. Правда, что он писал, я проверять не стал. А ещё он со мной попрощался после того, как урок был закончен.

У меня было пять минут до появления в классе шестого курса. Последнего на сегодня. И именно в этот момент в класс зашёл Снейп. Он осмотрел меня что-то бурча под нос. Мне удалось разобрать только «болван» и «упертый, как тогда». Мужчина сунул мне коробку среднего размера и направился на выход, снова бурча.

— Спасибо, — скорее на автомате ответил я, заставляя мужчину на пару секунд остановиться и посмотреть на меня.

Как только мужчина ушёл, в класс стали заходить ученики. Дожить до ужина без еды было проблематично, а я отдал оставшиеся конфеты Хуки, когда тот утром расплакался. Он выпустил пикси из-за которых я не выспался, поэтому мне пришлось его успокаивать. М-да.

— Сегодня мы вспомним вампиров, — смотря на близнецов Уизли, сказал я. — Мне надо зайти в кабинет, а вы пока готовьтесь.

Я поднялся по ступенькам, в надежде, что что-то из еды у меня всё же осталось. Коробку Снейпа я унес с собой, сам того не осознавая. Со злостью я поставил её на стол, слыша, как что-то звенит.

Пикси, которых мы с Хуки оставили в банках на столе, с интересом смотрели на мой «подарок», в котором оказалась… Еда. Да, пару бутербродов и томатный сок. Я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. А потом закатил глаза. Рядом с бутылочкой томатного сока лежало то самое треклятое зелье из кишок жабы.


	18. Chapter 18

Последний урок был нереально тяжёлый. Близнецы решили «пошутить» и выпустить моих фей, которых я принес специально. Естественно, существа устроили бардак и двое студентов чуть не пострадали от падающих сверху книг. В наказание я отправил Уизли на урок к Снейпу. И угадал. Близнецы умоляли о пощаде, но я даже усмешку не стал сдерживать, выталкивая их из класса.

А потом я поднялся в кабинет и… Заснул. Заснул и пропустил не только ужин, но и завтрак, просыпаясь от громких голосов. Ученики второго курса уже десять минут ждали меня. Приведя себя в порядок с помощью магии, я вышел, к затишним от чего-то, ученикам. И этим «чего-то» оказался Снейп. Он медленно повернулся ко мне и закатил глаза, а я улыбнулся. Чееерт. Если четверг начинался так плохо, значит так он и закончится. Со мной работало это именно так.

— Эльфы ждут вас на кухне, — грубо, даже не пытаясь скрыть нотки «презрения», сказал мужчина. А потом сквозь зубы добавил: — Профессор.

Я вздохнул, поджимая губы. Ну давай, позорь меня перед вторым курсом. Позорь меня полностью.

Снейп развернулся к ученикам, диктуя им новую тему, а я медленно стал спускаться по ступенькам, так как боялся упасть. Всё ещё был сонным. И когда я поравнялся с мужчиной, моя уже новая резинка опять лопнула, падая к ногам мужчины. Я даже спиной почувствовал, как он снова закатывает глаза.

Я бы никогда не подумал, что Северус будет поднимать резинку. Наши ладони в какой-то момент «коснулись» друг друга и он подскочил и шарахнулся так… Я прикрыл лицо рукой, тихо смеясь, а потом и вовсе переходя на хохот. О боги! А день то не так плохо начался.

Злой Северус подхватил меня под локоть и вывел из класса, закрывая передо мной дверь. Но это не помогло мне успокоиться, поэтому через минуту он зло выглянул из-за двери.

— Да ухожу уже, — поднимая руки вверх, ответил я. Снейп зло осмотрел меня и хлопнул дверью. О, похоже меня снова ждала лекция «Я не обязан тебя заменять».

***

Оказалось, по приказу Снейпа, эльфы приготовили мне завтрак. Я поджал губы, «наматывая» на вилку макароны. Уже завтра был бал, а костюма у меня не было. А может не пойти?

— Доброе утро, профессор, — раздался неуверенный голос сзади, заставляя обернуться.

— Крадешь сладости у добрых эльфов? — не сдержал улыбки я. Рон слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь спрятать в итак набитый карман ещё три конфеты. — Не переживай, я не Снейп, не накажу.

— Правда? — с надеждой спросил парень, но потом осекся. — Простите я…

— Придумал уже костюм?

Обстановку надо было как-то разрядить, поэтому я решил сменить тему, чему Рон бы рад, но потом замолчал, с ужасом смотря на мою руку. Метка. Он увидел её. Парень тут же попятился, а потом и вовсе выбежал из кухни я побежал за ним. Черт. Нет-нет-нет.

— Рон, ты не так всё понял, — попытался успокоить парня я. Тот уже быстро бежал к запасному выходу.

— А разве тут можно понять что-то не так? — кидая в меня конфеты по одной, ответил парень. Что? Я рыкнул, доставая палочку. — Вы убийца, обманом проникший сюда.

— Ну знаешь, — не выдержал я, направляя палочку на него. — - Окаменей.

Рон застыл на месте, а опустил руки. Черт. Снейп сначала изнасилует мне мозг, а потом похоронит заживо. Сука, гребаный Дамблдор со своей школой, со своим Поттером и его друзьями!

***

Я отправил Хуки за Снейпом как только принес Рона в комнату. Профессор был лучшим Легилиментом. Он не раз пытался «проникнуть» ко мне в голову, но Люциус научил меня ещё до Хогвартса ставить блок. Рону стереть память у меня не получилось. Очевидно, долбаный директор позаботился об этом.

— Нет, стой, не кричи, — я выставил руки вперёд, когда злой Северус зашёл в мою комнату. Очевидно от страха, я быстро перешёл на ты. — Дело в том, что я…

— Ты даже не представляешь, сколько от тебя проблем, — зло ответил мужчина. — Что ещё?

Я молча кивнул в сторону Рона, который лежал на моей кровати с застывшим выражением ужаса на лице. Если бы Снейп решил бы меня убить — взгляда было достаточно. Он прижал меня к стене, приставляя палочку к шее.

— Он увидел мою метку, а я растерялся, — тихо сказал я. — И получилось вот…

— Де-мо-ри, — плохо пытаясь сохранить спокойствие, ответил мужчина. — Когда-нибудь я точно тебя…

Он отпустил меня, направляясь к Рону, а я спустился по стенке, садясь на пол и поджимая ноги к подбородку. Желания послать все и свалить росло с каждой минутой.

— Профессор Снейп? — перепугано спросил парень. Он резко сел, осматриваясь.

— Один из эльфов применил на тебе магию, — быстро ответил Северус. Я отвернулся. Эльфы не поднимали руки на людей. Никогда. Особенно в этой школе. — На… На мой урок можешь не приходить. Тебе нужно восстановить силы.

Рон удивлённо кивнул и встал, боком направляясь на выход. Как только он ушёл, а уходил он очень медленно, Снейп сел на кровать, тяжело вздыхая. Я чувствовал себя разбитым и хотелось… плакать что-ли. Мне лишь оставалось дождаться, пока Северус выскажет всё и свалит. Наконец, мужчина встал напротив меня и «добил» меня полностью одной лишь фразой:

— Никогда не думал, что жестокий убийца окажется все ещё ребёнком.

Я широко распахнул глаза смотря на него. Снейп похоже тоже не ожидал, что скажет это.

— Прости, я…

— В жизни люди говорят правду в трех случаях, — я медленно встал, чувствуя внутри бурю эмоций. Только не заплакать. Только не… — Под магией, когда пьяны и когда нереально злы. Уходи.

— Корвус, — мужчина прикрыл глаза, что-то говоря, но я не слышал.

— Вон, слышишь? Убирайся! Теперь я тебя выгоняю! — стал кричать я. «Границы» между «вы» и «ты» как-то быстро стерлись. Эмоции на лице мужчины трудно было описать. И испуг и раскаяние, и… — Катитесь к черту профессор. Со школой этой дурацкой и директором. Вы хотите драки?

Северус прикрыл глаза на секунду, а потом вышел. Я услышал, как он разгоняет кого-то. Очевидно, учеников, которые во время перерыва проходили мимо. Со злостью я запустил подушку в дверь.


	19. Chapter 19

Долбаная пятница, долбаная школа! Ебучий директор! И Снейп. Я опустил подушку на лицо и завыл. Хоть сегодня и был бал, Дамблдор занятия отменять не хотел. Точнее, первые два урока, а проснулся я за десять минут до начала первого из них.

Голова трещала, лицо слегка опухло после выпитого мною вишневого ликера, который я стащил у Хагрида, пока тот ходил в лес. Да, друг из меня так себе, но добрый великан не возмущался. Правда, один раз долбанул меня зонтиком, когда я утащил у него шоколадный ликер с коллекции… Чё-ёрт, похоже я ещё и тут влип.

Хотя сколько я его выпил? Всего то чуть больше половины… Ну вот какого черта директору не сиделось на трухлявой заднице ровно? И этой его Миневре.

Хорошо, что курсы первый и третий. Не выкинут какой-нибудь фокус как близнецы. Я откинул подушку и одеяло, садясь на кровати. Волосы тут же нерасчесанными прядями упали на лицо. Это только в сказках и фильмах вот такие длинноволосые как я «принцы и принцессы» посыпались сразу с укладкой и блестящими волосами. Мои же были не только запутанные, но и грязные, а вчера мыть голову так не хотелось. Ну ладно, на пять минут опоздаю.

***

Первую половину первой пары я провел с слегка влажными волосами и в разных носках, долго не понимая, почему первокурсники перешептываются и хихикают. Обожаю детей.

Второй урок был спокойнее. Мы повторили пару заклинаний, выяснив, что больше половины неправильно двигали палочкой. Я был слегка разочарован, но мне объяснили, что в том году многим было не до учёбы из-за соревнований по квиддичу и ещё какой-то херни. Переспрашивать не стал. Ну да, в зад защиту, когда какой-то кубок важнее.

После уроков голова, как ни странно, прошла. Даже настроение появилось, пока я не вышел в коридор, где «напоролся» на летучих мышей, которых сам здесь и разместил. М-да. Тут же вспомнил, что нихрена не готов к балу, и что чуть не дал Снейпу по е… его лицу.

Я вздохнул, направляясь к запасной лестнице. Точнее директорской. Видеть сейчас людей так не хотелось. Но и тут меня ждала неудача. Только я поднялся на первый этаж, где мне предстояло завернуть за угол, я услышал голоса «золотого трио».

— Сегодня Снейп опять появился в мятой одежде и с грязными волосами, — вздохнула Гермиона, чем-то шурша. Очевидно, двигаться дальше они пока не собирались.

— Я уже и забыл, что до появления Демори он таким был, — ответил Гарри тоже чем-то шурша. Так в смысле? Насколько я помню, Северус всегда следил за собой. Интересно. Даже очень.

— А я говорил, что между ними отношения. И, кажется, более близкие, — не сдерживая смех, ответил Уизли. Я захотел выйти и дернуть его за ухо, но желание дослушать победило.

— Рон! — одновременно «успокоили» парня его друзья. Я усмехнулся, прислонясь плечом к стене.

— Пойдём уже, — поторопила друзей Гермиона и тут же послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Всё таки, надо было выйти и дернуть Уизли за ухо.

***

Бал начинался в семь вечера, поэтому все бегали по школе, обсуждая что надеть и с кем пойти. Я поджал губы, замечая Снейпа, смотрящего на меня, но при этом пытающегося слушать Филча. Они как раз стояли возле нужного мне поворота с большим тёмным свертком в руках.

Я решил, что возвращаться назад (то есть на кухню, где я «одолжил» пару бутербродов) было бессмысленно, поэтому стал недалеко. Снейп уходить от входа в библиотеку не хотел. Собака. А ведь мне так хотелось засесть среди этих старинных книг и провести там остаток вечера. Так сказать спрятаться. И, естественно, посетить запретную секцию.

— Демори, — наконец отмер Северус, приближаясь ко мне. Я попытался найти способ свалить, но в голову ничего не приходило. — Мы могли бы обсудить вчерашний вечер?

Студенты с интересом стали смотреть на нас, перешептываясь. Некоторые даже остановились, делая вид, что разговаривают «о чём то важном». Я наконец-то посмотрел мужчине в глаза.

— Всё нормально.

Сдержать вздох было невозможно. Мужчина посмотрел на сверток и молча протянул его мне.

— Это что-то смертельно опасное? — усмехнулся я, забирая «подарок». Кстати, руки у него были до ужаса холодными. Я специально дотронулся до них, наблюдая замечательнейшую реакцию. Он так вздрогнул, но при этом оставался таким серьёзный.

— Нет, — покачал головой Снейп, поравнявшись со мной, осматривая с ног до головы своим фирменным взглядом. Ха, я то думал, ему действительно было плохо и теперь он раскаивается. На деле же, ничего не изменилось. — Я хочу, чтобы ты надел это на бал.

А больше ты ничего не хочешь? Может мне ещё и трусы с кружевами надеть и вечером прийти к тебе, чтобы окончательно рассеять сомнения о наших отношениях?

— Я сделал что-то смешное? — спросил я, сжимая сверток в руках. Снейп слишком довольно усмехался. Ну не вслух же я это сказал?

— Подумал, — продолжая усмехаться, ответил мужчина. Ну какого чёрта!

— Не смей лезть в мою голову, — прищурившись и тыкая пальцем в мужчину, ответил я. Тот выровнялся.

— Попрактикуйся ещё. Твой блок стал слаб, — направляясь в сторону своей кладовки, ответил профессор.

— Да твою мать, — тихо сказал я, но он услышал и не поворачиваясь ответил:

— Не трогай мою мать. Она была хорошей женщиной.

Он ещё и издевается. Я зло посмотрел ему в след. Да пошёл он.

***

Открывать сверток я долго не решался. Хотя, по ощущениям там было что-то мягкое, я все равно понапридумывал себе кучу бреда. С чего это Снейп дарит мне что-то. Точнее, какую-то одежду. Может, у него скрытый фетиш? Убийца в кружевных трусах перед ним на коленях.

Я хохотнул, но потом мне стало не по себе. Он додумался применить на мне легилименцию. Видите ли, ему не понравилась моя окклюменция. Зельевар хренов.

Я потянул веревочку на свертке, затаив дыхание. Да пофигу. Ну пропитал он вещи ядом. Ну, не докажет никто, что я умер не своей смертью. Хах, очевидно, настойка Хагрида всё ещё действовала на меня. Да и…

— Что?

Я открыл рот от удивления. В свертке была шелковая рубашка в полоску бежевого цвета. Пуговиц на ней было всего две, да в районе живота, так что район груди оставался открытым.

Теперь вопросов к Снейпу было в два раза больше. Но главным был что происходит. Я сжал рубашку, смотря на шкаф. Где-то у меня были подходящие брюки.

***

Ближе к восьми, когда директор закончил нужную по его мнению речь, я попытался незаметно войти в Большой зал и естественно, у меня это не получилось. Ну во-первых из-за моего костюма. Все так резко стали смотреть на меня, и я пожалел, что вышел сюда. И осознал, что не отобьюсь от девушек. Интересно, этого добивался Снейп, которого я, кстати, не мог найти в толпе.

Брюки к рубашке я подобрал быстро. Чёрные в такую же полоску. Ремень, который с одной стороны был золотистый и очень даже подходил к моему «недообразу». Рукава я решил подкатить. Подбирать пиджак или одевать мантию мне не хотелось.

Да, я не забыл выпить зелье, которого оставалось совсем чуть чуть. Не знаю, как мне удалось побороть тошноту, но в этот раз я чувствовал себя лучше. Хотя, мысленно я всё равно проклинал Снейпа. Где он вообще?

Второй причиной плохого настроения стали Поттер, который направился ко мне, очевидно снова поговорить о своём крестном, и Хагрид. Только вот мне было непонятно, хотел великан «поддержать» Гарри или же убить за настойку. В любом случае, взгляд у него был «тяжёлый " и слегка злой.

Ко мне на «помощь», сама того не осознавая, пришла Помона. Она восхищалась моим костюмом и благодарила за брошь в виде мандрагоры, которая красовалась у неё на платье. Морибанд любезно согласился вернуть украшение и прислал письмо с просьбой напомнить ему весь список «подарков» для женщины. Кстати, это мы и обсуждали. Из-за музыки, правда, нам пришлось отойти в одно из более менее укромных мест.

Я старался как можно дольше не отпускать женщину, замечая, что это останавливает Поттера. К нему как раз подошли друзья.

В целом, бал напоминал мне предыдущие, такие же скучные школьные балы, которые я посещал во время обучения. Только в отличие от прошлых, злого Северуса в углу не было. Где он шляется? Может, у него появились тёмные делишки? А может он сейчас войдёт в зал с старшекурсницей под руку и многие наконец-то прекратят распространять слухи про мою ориентацию?

Последняя мысль мне очень даже понравилась и я уж думал молится на неё, как вдруг Снейп действительно появился, заставляя всех тут же замолчать. Таким профессора не видел ещё даже Дамблдор, судя по восхищению на его лице.


	20. Chapter 20

Снейп выглядел шикарно, напоминая мне принца из восточной сказки, который слегка опоздал на бал, но в конце всё равно уехал с принцессой. Я не сдержал улыбки.

На нем была чёрная мантия, при этом её края были белого цвета с золотой нашивкой в виде красивого узора. Под мантией была чёрная рубашка с таким же узором и тёмные брюки. Воротник мантии был «поднят», а его волосы были завязаны в небольшой и не слишком высокий хвостик. Кажется, я нашёл человека, который «отберет» у меня внимание студентов.

Снейп принял взгляды с холодной надменностью, но лёгкий румянец на щеках выдавал его замешательство. Да ещё и директор быстро подошёл к нему, что-то говоря.

Я вдруг осознал, что пока все увлечены зельеваром, у меня есть возможность подобраться к Омуту Памяти. Мне повезло, что моя комната находилась недалеко от кабинета директора, поэтому мне не придётся тратить много времени, чтобы захватить колбу. Но не может же быть все так просто.

Я вздохнул, обводя взглядом зал, чтобы придумать, как незаметно сбежать. Многие студенты были увлечены разговорами, профессора тоже обсуждали что-то, Дамблдор всё беседовал со Снейпом, пока тот искал кого-то в толпе. Я не сдержал лёгкой улыбки. Естественно, он искал меня.

В этот момент Дамблдор вдруг отошёл на пару шагов, объявляя белый танец. Я нахмурился, но потом понял, что это мой шанс. Я попытался быстро пройти через толпу, как вдруг передо мной кто-то стал.

— Профессор, — робко спросила Виктория с шестого курса. Кажется, Когтевран. — Я хочу…

— О, профессор, — к нам подошла её ровесница Перри, а я понял, что план изначально был провальным. Старик будто догадался о моих планах и решил меня потроллить. Ох, ну что же.

Я хотел было вежливо отказать девушке, но вдруг заметил, как возле Снейпа стоят сразу пять учениц. Я нахмурился, не понимая, что чувствую сейчас. При этом, Северус наконец-то нашёл меня взглядом и улыбнулся, аккуратно приобнимая одну из студенток. Именно в этот момент, через толпу желающих потанцевать со мной, непонятно как, пробилась Гермиона.

— Согласен, — как только мы встретились взглядом, сказал я ей. Девушка явно была в замешательстве, но не сопротивлялась, когда я взял её под локоть. Тем более заиграла музыка.

— Я шла к вам не совсем за этим, — смущённо ответила она, неуверенно опуская мне руки на плечи. Я краем глаза уловил злой взгляд Рона, который что-то говорил Гарри. Тот же в свою очередь смотрел на Драко, который танцевал со своей знакомой. Слизеринцы одобрительно что-то ему выкрикивали. — Пожалуйста, помогите нам. Мы хотим, чтобы вы встретились с Сириусом и…

— Как давно Поттер влюблён? — перебил девушку я, заставляя ту зло посмотреть на меня.

— Уже почти год, — на автомате ответила Грейнджер, но потом тихо добавила: — Я не понимаю, как можно в него влюбиться.

Оу, так Гарри влюблён не в прекрасную партнершу Малфоя, как я полагал, а в самого Драко. Я еле заметно улыбнулся, делая резкий разворот.

— Так же просто, как ты влюбилась в Рона, — не сдержался я. Девушка покраснела, пытаясь остановиться, но я продолжил: — Я помогу вам, если ты поможешь мне. Я хочу уйти отсюда незаметно. И обещаю, что послезавтра мы снова поговорим с Блэком.

— У Гарри есть мантия-невидимка. Я быстро, — не сдерживая счастливой улыбки и всё же останавливаясь, ответила Гермиона. Я улыбнулся ей в ответ, целуя руку. Как только девушка быстро ушла, я почувствовал на себе взгляд не только Снейпа. Кажется, многие девушки будут строить Грейнджер козни. М-да.

***

Побег удался даже слишком легко. Через десять минут я уже стоял возле каменной чаши с вырезанными на ободке рунами, наполненной то ли жидкостью, то ли газом. В руке я сжимал ту самую колбу с золотистой жидкостью, при этом всё равно оглядываясь.

Хоть Дамблдора и близко здесь не было, лёгкая паника всё-таки была. Возможно, это был страх увидеть в чаше что-то такое, за что потом я буду ненавидеть себя очень долго. Ну что же.

От содержимого чаши исходило яркое серебристое свечение. Вещество непрерывно двигалось: то его поверхность морщит рябь, как воду — дуновение ветра, то пробегают круги, завихрения. Я вздохнул, аккуратно открывая колбу и выливая в чашу содержимое. Жидкость стала медленно золотистой, и я тут же окунул в неё лицо.

Я увидел себя и Блэка, стоявших возле огромного шатра, из которого доносилась музыка. О, это была свадьба Анны и Сириуса. Я усмехнулся.

Сколько мне здесь? Шестнадцать? Да, выглядел я тогда не очень. Под кофтой у меня было множество синяков, которые мне оставили «друзья». Жизнь моя была не такой уж прекрасной и это, кажется было через пару недель после того, как Снейп выгнал меня с факультета, а затем и со школы.

— Я так рад, что ты всё же пришел, — Сириус улыбнулся, сжимая в руках коробку спичек. Это звучало, как благодарность, что ли. Он похлопал меня по плечу и обернулся через плечо.

Я тоже обернулся, замечая Анну. Она выглядела великолепно в нежно-персиковом платье, и я на пару секунд даже забыл, что она делала со мной. Девушка улыбнулась, обнимая мужа. Интересно, знал ли он в этот момент, что его жена такой же монстр, как наша старшая сестра и мать? Кстати, их она не позвала. Очевидно, она опасалась того, что они могли сделать.

— Люпин ищет тебя, — целуя Блэка в щеку, сказала сестра. Тот с улыбкой кивнул, и последний раз взглянув на меня. Вернулся к гостям.

— Довольно прохладно, а ты в одном только платье, — тихо сказал я, когда наше молчание затянулось. Девушка улыбнулась, принимая от меня мантию. Но потом улыбка пропала с её лица. Когда она заметила синяк из-под задравшейся рубашки. Я тут же поспешил отвернуться от неё.

— Знаешь, на самом деле, я хотела извиниться, — слегка, сжимая мою ладонь, вдруг ответила она.

— Неужели? — с усмешкой спросил я. Анна прикусила губу и так сильно сжала свои пальцы, что они побелели, но она не ощутила этого и постаралась говорить спокойно.

— Я подумала, что мне стоит…. Стоит начать новую жизнь, пока я стала не такой, как они. В моей жизни появился Сириус, и…. И не только он.

— Ты беременна? — с изумлением спросил я. Сестра улыбнулась, стараясь не засмеяться с моего выражения лица. Я покраснел.

— Я знаю, что родится мальчик, — подходя ближе, сказала Анна. — Но Сириус пока не знает.

Я хотел было поздравить её, но к нам подбежал Люпин. На его щеке была ссадина, в руке он сжимал палочку.

— Бери сестру и беги в сторону реки. Быстро! — скомандовал мужчина, толкая нас вперед. Я хотел было спросить, что происходит, но из палатки донеслись крики людей, а затем я заметил Джулию — нашу старшую сестру. Пожиратели смерти «пришли» на праздник.

В ужасе, я схватил Анну за руку, и мы побежали, пока Молли Уизли попыталась привлечь на себя внимание. Чёрт, это было страшно. Но мы не знали, сколько пожирателей пришло, а еще Блэк решил устроить свадьбу на поляне, в почти глухом лесу, где нас не должны были увидеть. И вот теперь, мы, проваливаясь в сугробы, пытались убежать. Я проклинал себя за то, что пропустил пару уроков по трансгрессии.

— Так-так, — перед нами появилась Джулия. За ней стояла Беллатриса и их любимчик Фенрир. Джулия взмахнула палочкой, и снег вокруг нас быстро растаял. Я сделал пару шагов вперед, закрывая Анну. — Посмотрите, как это мило. Щенок, которого моя сестрёнка всё время унижала, теперь защищает ее. Хороший мальчик.

Пожиратели засмеялись, а я нащупал в кармане палочку. Пожалуй, Джулию я ненавидел больше всех. Еще с раннего детства она могла ударить меня, выгнать в мороз без одежды, заставить есть жуков. Естественно, всем было всё равно. До момента, когда Тёмный Лорд «пометил меня» и приставил недоохрнаника.

Теперь, когда я не был учеником школы, плевать я хотел на наказания за запретные заклинания. Я попытался, хотел было использовать круцио, но в сторону Джулии полета тёмно-фиолетовая молния, выпущенная Люпином. Сестра отбилась, но махнула рукой и Беллатриса со своим другом стали атаковать мужчин. Одним взмахом палочки сестра «заставила» меня отлететь в дерево. Даже сейчас, наблюдая за всем этим со стороны, я чувствовал эту боль.

Приходя в себя, я понял, что Джулии нужна была Анна. Пожиратели всё дальше и дальше отводили Люпина и Блэка, которые тоже понимали, чего добивалась девушка. Она поправила свои чёрные волосы и произнесла «Круцио». Если бы у Анны была палочка … Сестра закричала от боли. Я заметил, как с уголка её губ потекла кровь.

— Окаменей, — хватая палочку и направляя её на Джулию, закричал я. Сестра увернулась, запуская в меня тёмно-красную молнию. Она попала в дерево, которое тут же загорелось. Я стал отбиваться, замечая краем глаза, как Анну буквально скручивает от боли, а вокруг нее образуется лужа крови. Она потеряла ребенка. Вот чего добивалась сестра.

Я ничего не мог сделать, осознавая, что Джулия подводит меня к обрыву. У Блэка получилось вырваться, он побежал к Анне, пока Фенрир сбежал, чтобы атаковать с другой стороны. Мне оставался один шаг.

— Я дам тебе выбор, мой маленький щеночек, — ехидно улыбнулась Джулия, всё еще наводя на меня палочку. — Мы вместе уничтожим предателей, и я убью тебя позже, или ты умрешь вместе с ними.

Я прикрыл глаза, опуская палочку и делая пару шагов вперед. Ненависть, злость.… Вся эта буря эмоций поглотила меня настолько, что я не заметил, как за моей спиной появился еще один пожиратель. Он был в маске, поэтому разглядеть его лицо было невозможно. Он спокойно стоял сзади, но я не замечал его. Джулия довольно улыбнулась, хотев было что-то сказать, но я направил на нее палочку.

— Авада Кадавра, — произнес я. Зелёное пламя вылетело из моей палочки, заставляя Джулию вздрогнуть и упасть замертво. Именно в этот момент пожиратель, стоявший за моей спиной, опустил мне руку на плечо, и мы исчезли. 

Я отпрянул от чаши, тяжело дыша. Это было моё первое убийство. Голова заболела, а глаза стали слезиться. Всё еще тяжело дыша, я схватил мантию, которая валялась на полу, и направился на выход. В голове вертелось столько вопросов, но главным оставался один — кто был тот пожиратель смерти. Перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание, как я просыпаюсь в своём доме. Может, это был Люциус? Чё-ёрт.

Остановился я только на мосту, облокачиваясь на перила. Я не обращал внимания на холод, на то, как далеко зашел, и на человека, который приближался ко мне. В голове была такая пустота, но когда этот кто-то приблизился, я всё же успел вытереть слёзы, делая вид, что смотрю на полную луну.

— Ты сбежал, потому что опять что-то натворил? — спросил Снейп. О, ну кто же еще. — Ты плакал? Расстроился, что я не потанцевал с тобой?

— Сейчас не то время, чтобы… — я повернулся, понимая, что что-то не так. На его губах появилась улыбка, но глаза были по-прежнему строгими. Странно, что я разглядел это при таком освещении. — Когда ты успел напиться?

О да. Снейп был пьян. Нет, не так. Снейп был пьян? Мужчина улыбнулся, молча снимая мантию и опуская её мне на плечи. Причём эта самая мантия оказалась настолько огромной, что воротник, который был приподнят, касался моих ушей.

— Так как насчет танца, — улыбнулся мужчина, делая шаг вперед, заставляя пятой точкой упереться в перила. Я выставил руку вперёд, останавливая его. Господи, я представляю, каким он злым будет во время отходняка.

— Знаешь, в кого можно превратиться, если так пить? — удерживая одной рукой мантию, спросил я. Северус слегка наклонил голову, прижимая меня к перилам еще сильнее.

— В твоего дядю, который пропил даже свою жену, — улыбнулся профессор, смотря мне в глаза. — Но мне не страшно. Жены то у меня нет.

— Ну так еще не всё потеряно, — ляпнул я, снова заставляя мужчину засмеяться. Если бы Рон видел нас сейчас, он бы наверняка потом долго всем рассказывал, что мы со Снейпом всё же любовники, потому что потом мужчина замолчал и стал медленно наклоняться к моему лицу. К моему огромнейшему счастью он уткнулся носом мне в район шеи, и я даже подумал, что он заснул и несчастному мне придётся его тащить в замок, но он резко обнял меня.

— Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты красивый. — прошептал он мне на ухо. Я почувствовал, как пекут щеки, осознавая, что сейчас я краснющий как рак. А ещё, от его шёпота у меня по всему телу прошлись мурашки и я слегка выгнулся. Надо завтра вынести ему мозг о вреде алкоголя. О это будет идеальная месть. Странно, что в такой момент меня посещали такие мысли. Северус отстранился, посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся, тихо добавив: — Спокойной ночи, принц.

Я застыл, наблюдая за тем, как он уходит. Догонять его я не пытался, да и не хотел. Я только лишь снова сжал съезжающую с плеча мантию. Что мать вашу это только что было?


	21. Chapter 21

Утро субботы меня «обрадовало» дождём, потухшим камином и головной болью. А ещё от слез у меня слегка опухли глаза. «Шикарно». Как и то, что вчера со мной произошло. Я уже думал, что хуже быть не может, поэтому решил не ходить на завтрак, но к обеду к головной боли прибавилась температура, а затем и кашель.

Из-за слабости в теле я еле вставал в туалет, поэтому о том, чтобы идти в больничное крыло не было даже мыслей.

Ближе к вечеру ко мне в дверь постучал Филч. Он принёс ужин, говорил, что волнуется и что все думают, будто я с самого утра нахожусь где-то в деревне. Последние слова заставили усмехнуться.

Чуть позже он принёс лекарства и пару книг про существ, сообщая, что Снейп утром куда-то направился и при этом был как обычно злой. «Как обычно» меня повеселило. А ещё, мне стало понятно, почему кроме Филча ко мне никто не приходил.

Воскресенье я провел менее ужасно. С утра снова заходил Аргус со своей кошкой. Мисс Норрис по хозяйски залезла на мою кровать и сидела до тех пор, пока Филч не засобирался на выход. А просидели мы с ним очень долго, обсуждая ловушки для привидений и золотое трио. Судя по жалобам, они знатно достали мужчину.

Кстати, Грейнджер тоже приходила и стучала в дверь до тех пор, пока не увидела уставшего меня.

— Простите, что сразу не отдал, — протягивая мантию невидимка, сказал я.

— Может вам принести что-то или позвать кого-то из больничного крыла? — спросила девушка. Я улыбнулся.

— Мне есть кому помочь. Жаль, конечно, что встречу с Блэком придётся перенести, — хрипло ответил я, заставляя Гермиону переживать ещё больше. Она сказала, что приедет ещё вечером, но я убедил её, что все хорошо.

Н-да, наверное плюс всё-таки был. Теперь видеть Сириуса мне ещё больше не хотелось.

Вечером снова заглянул Филч с лекарствами от которых мне действительно полегчало. А ещё он принёс письмо от Макгонагалл. Завтра утром я должен был вести два урока зельеварения вместо Снейпа.

***

Первый урок я провел более менее. Рябиновый отвар я готовил превосходно. Снейп, на удивление, тоже так считал. Да и третий курс с заданием справился на отлично. Пуффендуй и Когтевран получили свои десять баллов.

Голова у меня так и не прошла, зато температура спала. И настроение вроде появилось. И кашель опять. Отличный день.

Ох, я уже с нетерпением ждал, когда Северус вернётся. А ещё мне было интересно, с какого перепугу я вёл за него уроки. Следующий, кстати, у меня был с шестым курсом и по плану Снейпа надо было готовить Амортенцию и естественно, это было сложнее.

— Амортенцию можно узнать по особому перламутровому блеску на поверхности и тому, что пар поднимается и закручивается спиралями. Одна из главных примет этого любовного напитка — запах, особый для каждого человека, связанный с тем, что ему дорого, — я осмотрел класс, улыбаясь девушкам, задерживая взгляд на Натали. Своими красивыми чёрными волосами и темно зелёными глазами она напоминала мне мою бывшую, которая, узнав о моем заключении, тут же сбежала со своим «другом». Это было весело. — Итак, кто какой запах чувствует?

Ответы были разные. Кто-то чувствовал запах цветов, кто-то фруктов, кто-то запах различной еды и даже запах смолы. Парни говорили об этом с улыбкой, а девушки смотрели на меня, томно вздыхая. Я усмехнулся. Может, у Снейпа плохие воспоминания с этим зельем?

— Профессор, а что насчёт вас? — накручивая локон своих чёрных волос, спросила Натали. Я усмехнулся снова, замечая, как все затаили дыхание.

— Ну, — я открыл пузырек. — Я чувствую запах выпечки, запах пионов и… И наверно, всё.

На самом деле я чувствовал ещё один запах. Он был странным и таким знакомым, но где я его «встречал» я вспомнить так и не мог. Это был запах крапивы и свежего яблока. Черт.

— Ну что, начнём? — улыбнулся я, доставая ингредиенты для зелья.

***

— Профессор Демори, — Филч подкрался ко мне незаметно, когда я раскладывал все ингредиенты по местам. Выслушивать потом от Снейпа лекции о чистом рабочем месте мне не хотелось. — Я подобрал пару книг в библиотеке. Загляните вечером?

— После шести, — кивнул я, сдерживая кашель. — Спасибо.

Филч довольно улыбнулся, направляясь на выход. Точнее, он оскалился, но для меня это все равно была улыбка. Я поджал губы, осознавая, что в кабинете находилась Натали.

— Вы что-то хотели? — улыбнулся я, замечая, как девушка сжимает тетрадки.

— До завтра, профессор, — краснея, быстро ответила девушка, выбегая из кабинета. Я усмехнулся. И закашлялся, снова возвращаясь к столу с ингредиентами.

— В нижнем левом ящике зелёный флакон, — раздался голос Снейпа со стороны двери. Я вздрогнул, поворачиваясь.

— Мне сказали, тебя не будет целый день, — буркнул я. Настроение и желание погрызть мужчине мозг, пропали, поэтому я молча выполнил его просьбу, доставая флакон, от которого пахло имбирем.

— Помогает от кашля, — проходя мимо меня, ответил Северус. Он быстро осмотрел стол с ингредиентами и улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Не обращайся, — открывая пузырек и демонстративно поднимая его вверх, ответил я. После чего выпил жидкость до конца. Вкус был не из приятных, поэтому я скривился. — Как день прошёл?

— Я тоже не рад, что ты меня заменяешь, но видимо Макгонагл решила, что раз у тебя в этот день нет пар, так как… — ответил мужчина, забирая флакончик у меня из рук, при этом хмурясь. Он стал крутить его в руках.

— Что должно было произойти, чтобы ты выпил? — чувствуя, как кружится голова, ответил я. Я совсем забыл, что разрешил Хагриду забрать со своих пар учеников в лес.

— Это так важно сейчас? — резко спросил он, открывая тот ящик из которого я достал флакон. — Чёрт.

— О, не говори мне, что я выпил яд, — усмехнулся я, хотя в этот момент меня бросило в жар, да и паника всё же была. Лёгкая, но была. — Как вы все давно хотели.

— Не неси чушь, — зло ответил Северус, поддерживая меня, чтобы я не упал. — Нам надо в кладовую.

Я попытался снова пошутить, но почувствовал слабость, а потом и вовсе возбуждение. Вот теперь было не смешно и я заметил пока ещё лёгкую панику в глазах Снейпа.

— Не говори мне, что я только что выпил…

— Да, — не дал мне договорить мужчина, хватая за руку, заставляя нервно хохотнуть. Я только что выпил афродизиак.


	22. Chapter 22

— Расслабься, — сказал я, заметив, как у Северуса трясутся руки. Мы были в его кладовой. — Ты не виноват, что.… Хотя нет. Виноват.

Снейп зло посмотрел на меня, чудом не свалившись с лестницы. Я отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать нервный смешок. Здесь мы были уже больше пяти минут и мой оптимистический настрой на то, что мужчина быстро найдёт нужное зелье, улетучивался. Зато возбуждение росло. И кашлять стало больно, поэтому я пытался сдерживать его, ловя на себе странные взгляды профессора.

Знаете, слава богу, что штаны я надел свободного кроя. Из-под длинной мантии всё равно было не видно. Как не видно было и то, что кроме штанов под ней ничего не было. Утром мне было настолько плохо из-за температуры, поэтому я решил не надевать рубашку, чтобы потом не оттягивать мантию.

— Ты можешь… Я отвернусь, — тихо сказал мужчина, поэтому первое предложение я не расслышал. Только через пару секунд до меня дошло, что он предложил мне.… Предложил «снять напряжение» у него за спиной. Я улыбнулся скорее от умиления. Не знаю, почему.

— Знаешь, предпочитаю делать это в своей комнате и без свидетелей, — не сдержался я.

— Теперь я знаю, чем ты занимаешься, когда не приходишь на ужин, — смотря на меня через плечо, ответил мужчина. Теперь он был более расслаблен.

— Знаешь, с каждой минутой мне кажется, что то зелье ты дал мне специально, — я подошел к одному из шкафов, опираясь на него спиной и слегка приоткрывая рот. Становилось тяжело дышать.

— С чего это вдруг? — нервно ответил Северус, поднимаясь на ступеньку выше. Отлично! Зелья он так и не нашел, а полок оставалось всего две. И то на последней было максимум пять пузырьков.

— Ну не знаю, — пожал плечами я. — Ты же мне после бала шептал, какой я красивый.

От неожиданности мужчина задел локтем коробочку с мхом, которая тут же полетела вниз. К счастью, я успел её подхватить и протянул мужчине. Это было сложно, так как он стоял на лестнице, поэтому я стал на цыпочки. Мантия спала, оголяя плечо. Мужчина нахмурился, забирая коробку, и в этот момент я коснулся его руки. Его горячей руки.

— Блядь, просто скажи, что у тебя нет зелья, и мы пойдем в больничное крыло, — отходя от мужчины, ответил я. Меня будто током шандарахнуло от прикосновения.

— Они не помогут… — хрипло ответил зельевар, спускаясь. Я уставился на него.

— То есть, — облизывая пересохшие губы, начал злиться я. — Мне поможет либо секс, либо дрочка?

Ох, выражение лица было бесценно. Сначала он посмотрел на меня со злостью, а потом опустил глаза, вздыхая, при этом слегка приоткрывая рот.

— Я вот одного понять не могу, — разворачиваясь в сторону выхода начал я. — Зачем тебе это зелье в школе?

Снейп резко посмотрел на меня, а я вздохнул, направляясь на выход. Да пошел он. Пересижу в спальне. Кстати, догонять меня мужчина не стал.

Дойти до комнаты мне не дали студенты. Точнее студентки, которые ждали меня на лестнице. Это были семикурсницы Алекса и Елена со Слизирена. Я вздохнул, натянуто улыбаясь. Сейчас как раз была перемена, и я мог затеряться в толпе, но они меня всё равно увидели.

— Добрый день, профессор, — улыбнулась Алекса, накручивая на палец прядь рыжих волос. У обеих девушек мантия была слегка расстегнута, поэтому я мог видеть их грудь. Не то, чтобы я посмотрел специально… — Мы узнали, что вам было плохо на выходных, поэтому принесли кое-что.

— Тут ваш любимый чай и сладости, — сказала Елена, слегка дотрагиваясь до моей руки при передаче коробочки. Я прикусил язык, стараясь не прикрыть глаза и стоять ровно. Из-за зелья теперь любое прикосновение действовало как электрошок.

— Любимый? — удивился я, поправляя локон волос, выпавший из гульки.

— Мы очень наблюдательны, — пытаясь помочь мне, ответила Елена, но её руку перехватил Снейп, появившийся весьма неожиданно.

— И очень заняты сегодня вечером, — одаряя каждую холодным взглядом, сказал мужчина. — Уборкой в женском туалете.

Я снова прикусил язык. Но в этот раз чтобы не засмеяться. У девушек было весьма замечательное выражение лица. Они так смешно пытались скрыть отвращения, при этом краснея. Девушки быстро ушли, стараясь не оборачиваться, а я снова остался со Снейпом. Спасало только то, что все ещё была перемена.

— Проводить? — он посмотрел на меня своим «профессионально-холодным» взглядом, при этом я видел, как его скулы еле заметно двигаются. Он что, ревнует сейчас?

— Ревнуете? — осмелился спросить я, зло смотря на Снейпа. Голова начинала кружиться, но я всё же держался.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты студенток совращал, — сквозь зубы ответил мужчина, и я не выдержал, со злостью пихая ему в руки коробку. Вместе с возбуждением появилось желание убивать. Я быстро направился в сторону спальни, слыша, как мужчина кричит мне вслед. — Зелье будет завтра утром.

Я обессилено откинулся на подушки, стараясь успокоиться. Было около восьми вечера, и, естественно, ни на обед, ни на ужин я не спустился. Выглядел я ужасно. Как и комната.

Вещи были разбросаны, на полу валялись обертки от таблеток, которые приносил мне Филч, с тумбочки я так и не вытер воду, которую разлил, так как у меня нереально тряслись руки. К обеду мне стало намного хуже, поэтому я решил воспользоваться «советом» Снейпа. Потом ещё раз. И ещё. Не выдержав, я накинул на себя мантию и направился к Северусу. В голове была только одна мысль — убить.

В коридоре почти никого не было, что значительно облегчало «задачу». Со мной поздоровалась староста Гриффиндора, напугав, что я чуть не вскрикнул, но я вовремя взял себя в руки и, уже через пять минут, стоял возле двери Северуса. Хорошо я хоть додумался завязать волосы в гульку.

— Я же сказал, что… — зло начал Снейп, но увидев меня вдруг замолчал. О, очевидно, его кто-то достал за меня. Отлично.

— Рад, что не только у меня плохое настроение, — усмехнулся я, без разрешения заходя в комнату. И, как только дверь за мной закрылась, я тут же впился в губы мужчины, ощущая странное слабое удовлетворение.

— Кор, — прошептал мужчина, пытаясь меня оттолкнуть, но я уверенно подталкивал его к кровати, скидывая мантию, под которой кроме боксеров у меня ничего не было. — Демори, мать твою.

Мы повалились на кровать. Я оказался сверху, пытаясь целовать его скулы, ощущая его руки на своей талии.

— Ты сам виноват, — тяжело дыша, ответил я. — Просто секс и не…

Но договорить мне Снейп не дал, скидывая на бок и вставая. Я прикрыл лицо руками, тяжело дыша. Какой же я придурок, господи. Меня оправдывало то, что зелье все ещё… Ладно, меня нихрена не оправдывало.

— Прости, — начал я, но завис, смотря на Снейпа. Его фигура… Она была шикарная. Не то, чтобы у него были кубики пресса, нет. Он был подтянут и.… И я захотел его еще больше.

— Что такое? Передумал? — приближаясь ко мне с издёвкой спросил мужчина. Пока я лежал, прикрыв лицо руками, он стянул мантию. Он был согласен на обычный секс! — Поднимись выше.

От шепота мужчины по телу прошлись мурашки, и я молча забрался на кровать, опускаясь на подушки. Северус навис сверху, усмехаясь, заставляя покраснеть ещё больше и слегка приоткрыть рот. Дышать с каждой секундой становилось тяжелее.

Снейп целовался отлично, восхитительно, прекрасно, заставляя задуматься, сколько партнеров у него было. Не знаю, почему эта мысль пришла ко мне в голову именно сейчас. Его губы, как и руки, были везде. Вместе мы стянули с меня боксеры, и он на секунду остановился, смотря мне в глаза, а потом снова улыбнулся, целуя меня так, что я забыл обо всём.

Я стонал, извивался в его объятиях. И это только от поцелуев! Чё-ёрт. Член «требовал к себе внимания», особенно, когда Снейп специально слегка подавался, вперед создавая трение. Я прикусил его губу, оттягивая, слыша его стон. Мужчина, как и я, был возбужден. Теперь мы пытались снять его боксеры. Я хохотнул, заставляя его нахмуриться и, через секунду оказался сверху.

Северус приподнялся повыше для удобства при этом, продолжая целовать мою грудь, заставляя запустить руки ему в волосы. Я почувствовал, как он медленно вводит в меня сразу два пальца, при этом что-то шепча. Это что, «растягивающее» заклинание?

— Блядь, — выдохнул я, выгибаясь. Пальцы вошли слишком легко, сразу задевая простату. Улыбнувшись, Северус стал двигать ими быстрее, и с каждым «попаданием» я стонал всё громче и громче, насаживаясь на пальцы, забывая, где нахожусь.

Северус снова стал терзать мои губы, запуская свободную руку в волосы, стягивая резинку. Длинные пряди сразу же прикрыли лицо, пару из них даже прилипли к щеке, но я не обращал внимания, продолжая двигаться. Хотелось большего.

— Красивый, — единственное, что я услышал из шепота Снейпа. Он целовал мою шею, вынул пальцы и через секунду я широко распахнул глаза, открывая рот в немом крике. Он вошел в меня до конца, почти сразу начиная двигаться.

— Сев, — простонал я, подаваясь назад. Перед глазами всё плыло, наслаждение волной прошлось по всему телу, и мужчина рыкнул, и я оказался на спине.

Я сжимал простынь, двигаясь ему навстречу, жадно отвечая на поцелуи. Я сходил с ума, чувствуя его руку на своём члене. Я запрокидывал голову назад, подставляя шею под полу поцелуй полу укусы. Я стонал его имя, заставляя мужчину двигаться быстрее. Я знал, что на утро мне будет стыдно.

Простынь давно сбилась, но мы естественно не обращали на это внимания. Я чувствовал, что долго не продержусь, да еще и Снейп стал двигать рукой быстрее, поэтому через пару минут я не выдержал, выгибаясь, со стоном в поцелуй, кончая ему в кулак. Он сделал пару толчков, и я почувствовал, как он заполняет меня изнутри и как меня накрывает волнами, из которых не выплыть.


	23. Chapter 23

Проснулся я ночью от света луны. Тело болело, но эта боль была какой-то приятной. А ещё, я спал на плече Снейпа, а значит, секс мне не приснился. Хотелось выть, но я аккуратно встал, стараясь не разбудить мужчину, подбирая с пола резинку и садясь на пуфик возле небольшого трельяжа.

Хоть освещение было ужасным, но… Я видел в отражении свою шею, которая полностью была покрыта пока еще слабыми засосами. Чё-ёрт, придётся носить рубашки с воротником, которые ненавидел ещё со школы. Что же, я слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь собрать волосы в гульку.

Снейп не спал, хотя притворялся отлично. Также отлично он знал, что я уйду ближе к утру. Я вздохнул, и хотел было встать, но тут я заметил на столе маску. Маску того самого пожирателя смерти, который забрал меня после убийства. Теперь всё стало ещё намного сложнее.

Неужели мужчина исполнял приказ директора? Или он по каким-то причинам хотел защитить меня? А может, он… Он был влюблён в меня?

Я прикусил губу, плавно проводя пальцем по контуру маски. Интересно, как он стал одним из них. Одним из «нас»… Где-то в глубине комнаты валялась и моя маска, которую мне притащил Малфой, но она мне не пригодилась. Свои «нападения» я проводил без нее. Да, я не был святым. И оправдываться не хотел. Это было мое прошлое, за которое я уже расплатился.

Маска Снейпа почему-то была тяжелее моей. Я медленно поднёс её к лицу. Настроение тут же стало таким паршивым, что я еле сдержался, чтобы откинуть маску, поэтому я вернул её на место и стал собирать вещи. Надо было уходить.

***

Декабрь. За пару дней до новогодних каникул.

Пикси. Меня укусил за палец пикси. Я прикусил губу, не решаясь зайти в класс зельеварения, чтобы попросить Снейпа заменить меня на последнем уроке, потому что мне нужно было посетить больничное крыло. Хоть особого вреда укус не приносил, но первые четыре часа меня могло тошнить, а почистить желудок на глазах у второго курса мне не хотелось.

После той ночи мы со Снейпом старались делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Точнее, это делал я, так как Северус оставался таким же «холодным». А ещё мы постоянно ссорились. И в основном за его несправедливое снижение баллов студентам. Ну и еще из-за Натали. Мы слишком часто пересекались с ней, особенно в библиотеке.

А ещё я провел с ней свой день рождения, прячась от всех сначала в одном из кабинетов ЗоТИ, потом на кухне, воруя у эльфов сладости, а потом в библиотеке. Со вздохом, я приоткрыл дверь, слыша, как Северус ругает ученика.

— Оранжевое, Долгопупс! Оранжевое! У вас в одно ухо влетает, в другое — вылетает! Я ведь яснее ясного сказал: одна крысиная селезёнка! Две капли пиявочного сока!

Ох, бедный Невилл. Снейп злился, а значит, на мне он тоже сорвётся.

— Идите все сюда, — позвал Северус, поблескивая глазами. — Поглядим, что будет с жабой Долгопупса. Правильно сваренное зелье превратит её в головастика. Если же Долгопупс испортил варево — а я в этом не сомневаюсь, — его жаба сдохнет. И ради бога, профессор Демори, либо заходите либо проваливайте.

Я открыл дверь, зло смотря на мужчину. Пусть он сказал это очень тихо, но я всё равно услышал: «Желательно со школы и навсегда». Удивительно, что я не зарядил ему пощечину.

— Если вы пришли по поводу следующего урока, то я занят, — холодно ответил мужчина. Я поджал губы, обводя класс глазами. Малфой светился от счастья. Ну-ну. — Посидите тихо.

Снейп направился в мою сторону, громко хлопая дверью класса. Взгляд его был настойчивый и пристальный, зрачки сужены. Я сделал пару шагов назад, неосознанно сжимая край мантии.

— Что? — приподнял бровь мужчина, не сдерживая усмешку. Потом он посмотрел на мою руку. Точнее на укушенный палец. Средний. И знаете, я еле сдержался, чтобы не тыкнуть пальцем ему в лицо. — Я и не сомневался.

Ага, ну да. Я не сдержал улыбки, слегка прикусывая губу. Захотелось «повеселиться».

— А я не сомневался, что вы будете заняты, поэтому пришел попросить у вас противорвотное зелье, — слегка облизывая губы и наклоняя голову на бок, спросил я. — А сейчас я вспомнил, что делать лучше этого не стоит, а то мало ли…

Последние слова я буквально прошептал мужчине на ухо, заставляя вжаться в дверь, из-за которой стали доноситься голоса учеников. Усмехаясь, я посмотрел ему в глаза. Теперь они странно блестели, а сам мужчина стал тяжелее дышать.

— Ну что же, — отстранился я, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Я, кажется, знаю, кого попросить заменить меня. И бога ради, не смотрите на меня так, а то влюбитесь.

А сейчас, достигнув нужного эффекта, нужно было быстро уходить, пока мужчина не пришел в себя. Уже в конце очень длинного коридора я обернулся, замечая как Снейп до сих пор стоит, оттягивая воротник глядя в окно. Главное, самому не влюбиться. Я быстро завернул за угол.

***

Посидеть с детьми я оставил… Филча, и это было лучшей моей идеей. Дети сидели так тихо, что даже было слышно, как укусивший меня пикси бьется об банку, в которой сидел.

До больничного крыла я еле дошел, потому что два раза мне всё же пришлось «почистить желудок». Потом у меня стала кружиться голова, и медсестра решила оставить меня до вечера в «палате», хотя после обеда я чувствовал себя великолепно. Всё это время я почему-то думал о Снейпе и его взгляде. Чёрт, нужно было отвлечься. Очень кстати, я вспомнил, что Хагрид просил принести пару книг из библиотеки, поэтому в пять вечера я выдвинулся к нему.

Погода, как по мне, была даже очень хорошей. Было не слишком холодно, да и снега было не так много, как в прошлом году. Я натянул капюшон, смотря на полную луну, которая освещала тропинку к хижине. Для полной картины не хватало только воя волков.

Хагрид встретил меня слишком странно, почти сразу выгоняя. Я усмехнулся, когда мужчина закрыл передо мной дверь. Рон слишком рано стянул мантию-невидимку, поэтому я заметил его голову за секунду до того, как дверь закрылась. Очевидно, у них снова были какие-то секреты, в которые мне лезть не хотелось.

Кстати, с Блэком мы встречались два раза. Два «провальных» раза, потому что мы только ссорились. Мужчина хотел, чтобы я защитил бедного Гарри. Мне так «нравилось», что все так заботились о парне, делали из него героя. Особенно директор, который постоянно «секретничал» с ним и его друзьями. Естественно, защищать парня из-за того, что так хотелось Сириусу, я не собирался. А ещё Блэк постоянно говорил, что мы с ним «семья». После этих слов я и ушел в последний раз, сдерживая смех. Тогда я подумал, а сколько всего обо мне знает Поттер? И судя по не изменившимся ни в какую сторону «отношениям», знал парень обо мне очень мало, хоть они и пытались следить за мной.

Я развернулся, чтобы вернуться в замок, но в меня прилетел снежок. Потом еще один, чтобы я уж точно не сомневался, что кто-то зовёт меня в лес. Я посмотрел сначала туда, откуда стреляли, замечая небольшую тропинку, а потом по сторонам. С матами под нос я пошел по тропинке, проваливаясь почти сразу в снег чуть ниже колена. «Шикарное» завершение вечера с температурой меня не радовало.  
— Тебе идет платок, — вздохнул я, останавливаясь перед Беллатрикс. Волосы её были спрятаны под шелковым белым платком, губа разбита, а глаз странно блестели. — Ну и?

— Я знала, что тебе понравится его подарок, — подходя ближе, ответила женщина. — Подарок сам знаешь кого.

— До сих пор хранишь его подарки? — Я выровнялся, осознавая, что стою перед ней без палочки и если она вздумает напасть, то…

— О, я так и думала, что Люциус не сказал тебе… — женщина усмехнулась, облизывая губу, и дотронулась холодной рукой до моего лица. — Тёмный Лорд вернулся.

— То есть, ты пришла мне сказать об этом? Или же попросить защиты, — я нахмурился, зло ударяя её по руке. Беллатрикс наклонила голову, пряча улыбку.

— Ты же поможешь мне? — пытаясь заигрывать, начала женщина, а я прикрыл глаза, чтобы не задушить её. — Столько всего было…

— О да, ты знатно подпортила мне жизнь, — сжимая руки в кулаки, рыкнул я, замечая восхищение в ее взгляде. — Что?

Беллатрикс достала зеркальце, в котором я увидел снова эти символы на лице. Только теперь они не светились.

— Ты, а не этот сопляк Поттер, — женщина быстро оказалась возле меня, сжимая мою руку с меткой, которая тут же начала выпекать. — Тебя он боится сейчас больше всего…  
Я хотел было оттолкнуть женщину, чтобы не слышать этот бред, но заметил за её спиной Снейпа. Он направил на Беллатрису палочку, жестом показывая мне молчать, но заметив смену моих эмоций, женщина обернулась, а потом со смехом «улетела» вверх, а я упал на колени, закатывая рукав. Метка была красной.

— Скажи мне, что со мной, — тяжело дыша, смотря на Северуса, спросил я. Мужчина пару секунд нахмурено смотрел перед собой, а потом направился ко мне.

— Вставай, простудишься, — пытаясь поднять меня, ответил он. Я оттолкнул его руки, чуть не падая назад. — Вставай!

— Ты же знаешь, — снова уворачиваясь от рук Снейпа, чуть ли не плача спросил я. Да, у меня случилась истерика. — Почему ты просто не скажешь?

— Кор, я, — он опустил глаза, слегка прикусывая губу. Это что, жалость? Я встал, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

— Дамблдор? Он просил тебя не говорить мне? — до меня стало доходить, почему директор вытащил меня. Я был «оружием». По крайней мере, слова Беллатрикс наталкивали меня на эту мысль. Снейп продолжал молчать. — Отлично. Идите вы к чёрту, профессор.

Я развернулся, собираясь вернуться в замок, как вдруг Северус притянул меня к себе. Мы чудом не упали в снег.

— Ты принц Феникс, — прошептал мне на ухо мужчина.


	24. Chapter 24

— Отпусти меня, — тихо сказал я, когда немного успокоился. Все это время Снейп прижимал меня к себе.

— Пообещай, что не наделаешь глупостей, — так же тихо ответил он, заставляя меня хохотнуть. Глупости? Интересно, разговор «по душам» с директором считается? Снейп отпустил меня, тяжело вздыхая.

— Да пошли вы, профессор, — направляясь в сторону замка, замечая еще одну протоптанную тропинку. О, отлично, кто-то из трио был тут. И, судя по размеру следа, это была Гермиона. Я прикусил губу, поправляя мантию. Эти дети по любому задолбают меня. Если Северус не задолбает их первым, так как он тоже догадался, что за нами наблюдали.

В голове было пусто настолько, что я дошел до спальни на автомате. Естественно, я опять пропустил ужин. Такими темпами у меня очень скоро появятся проблемы с желудком. Ну что же…

Что делать я не придумал. Точнее не знал, а идти к директору сразу с наездами было не самой лучшей идеей. Интересно, а Люциус.… Ну, конечно же, он знал. Тогда почему Тёмный Лорд оставил меня тогда в живых. Более того, почему он поставил метку? Может, хотел, чтобы я был на его стороне?

Я упал на кровать, расставляя руки, наблюдая, как движутся тучи на «звездном» потолке. Единственная нормальная вещь, которую сделал для меня директор. Подарок на день рождение. Я усмехнулся.

До каникул оставалось совсем немного. Два дня. Два гребанных дня, и я на две недели свалю отсюда. И никаких директоров, Миневр с загонами о том, что всё-таки меня надо было оставить в тюрьме, никаких Поттеров и даже Снейпа.

Почему-то именно сейчас, я вспомнил, что Тёмный Лорд всё же вернулся. Интересно, захочет ли он видеть меня опять? И когда наконец-то меня оставят в покое!

В дверь постучали, но я открывать не спешил. Возможно, это был Снейп, возможно Поттер.… А может и Минерва, которой золотое трио настучало обо мне…

— Профессор Демори, — раздался голос Филча. Я подскочил. Совсем забыл, что договаривался с ним посидеть в библиотеке. — Я всего лишь на секундочку.

— Проходите, — я открыл дверь. И рот. Филч стоял передо мной с книгой и коробкой конфет в руках. Он был причесан и одет в «лучшую» его одежду.

— Вот, — мужчина сунул мне в руки книгу с изображением.…С изображением феникса на обложке. Я прикусил губу. — Вы всё ходите-ходите, да никак не возьмете. А она же на видном месте.

— Это профессор Снейп вам подсказал, — сдерживая злость, спросил я. Мужчина улыбнулся, отрицательно качая головой.

— Директор, еще месяц назад. Но сказал, вы сами должны.…Ох, я кажется опаздываю. Кстати, извините, что взял одну конфету. Не сдержался. Ох, кажется, Натали заждалась, — стал тараторить Филч, протягивая мне коробку конфет.

Что? Этот хрыч хотел намекнуть мне ещё давно? Какие конфеты? Какая Натали?

— А ну стоять, — зло сказал я, затаскивая за локоть мужчину в комнату. — Какая Натали?! Какие конфеты?!

— Прекрасная Натали из Когтервана, — с восхищением ответил сквиб. — Разве вы не знаете её? Она передала вам конфеты, а я случайно.… Впрочем, я объясню всё сам…

Я завыл, прислоняясь лбом к стене. Еще и влюбленные студентки амортенцию подмешивают. Мне нужен был отдых от этого всего. Срочно!

— Вы знаете, наверное, она сейчас у Снейпа, — ну вот. Опять он закатит глаза, выебет мне мозг… Я хохотнул.

— У этого мерзавца?! — слишком эмоционально спросил Филч, заставляя хохотнуть еще раз.

— Ага. Пойдемте. Только без эмоций, пожалуйста, — вздохнул я. Наверное, сегодняшний день был самым ужасным.

— Мне помощь твоя нужна, мать твою, а ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — не выдержал я, когда Снейп не открывал больше пяти минут. Что я только не делал. Стучал, звал его, даже пытался дверь вскрыть. Кстати, Филча я… Я усыпил его, потому что он был слишком эмоционален. Ну и лавочка была относительно недалеко.

— А ты не подумал, что меня нет в комнате? — зло спросил Северус, заставляя повернуться. О, да он снова ведет себя, будто ничего не было. Господи, мне бы так.

— А где можно шляться в такое время? — на автомате выпалил я, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Я поспешил отвернуться, краем глаза замечая его усмешку.

— Консультировал двух, хорошо знакомых тебе, учениц, — не сдерживая улыбку, ответил мужчина.

— Это прелестно, что ты налаживаешь свою личную жизнь, но позволь мне «украсть» у тебя пару минут, — ехидно ответил я, прикусывая язык. Отлично, Кор. Самое время прибавить проблем.

— Ревнуешь? — с блеском в глазах Снейп. Он что, заигрывать сейчас пытается? Я облизал губы, смотря ему в глаза.

— Нет. Будь добр, открой дверь и помоги мне, — направляясь за Филчем, ответил я. Северус повернулся, наблюдая за мной, а потом я услышал этот тяжелый вздох.

— Ты хоть день без проблем можешь прожить? — начиная злиться, ответил мужчина.

— А ты хотя-бы иногда можешь перестать себя вести так, будто ничего не происходит?  
А что? У меня накипело. Я устал. От всего устал. От него в первую очередь.

— Что с ним? — через пару минут тишины спросил мужчина.

— Случайно съел конфету с амортенцией от… Ну, в общем вот, — буркнул я, аккуратно опуская Филча на кровать. Снейп как обычно закатил глаза.

Северус снова посмотрел на меня. Двадцать минут. Я находился здесь двадцать гребанных минут, пока он смешивал какие-то зелья у себя за столом.

— Мне уйти? — зло спросил я. К плохому настроению у меня прибавилась головная боль, и, похоже, насморк. О да, именно такое завершение первого семестра я «заслужил».

— Перестань меня разглядывать, — он встал, снимая мантию. Оу, белая рубашка, поверх которой был жилет. Неплохо-неплохо…

— А я смотрю, вы готовились к консультации с ученицами. Причем неплохо так, — усмехнулся я и мантия тут же прилетела мне в лицо. Мужчина подошел ко мне, заставляя выровняться. Глаза его блестели, скулы слегка дергались. Он оттянул воротник рубашки. — Я, конечно, догадывался, что ты извращенец, но давай поможем сначала Филчу.

Последние слова я прошептал чуть ли не в губы мужчине. Он был настолько близко, что меня бросило в жар, щеки покраснели, а все мысли пропали разом.

— А еще говорит, что я себя веду, как ни в чем не бывало, — усмехнулся Снейп, забирая из рук мантию. Я вздохнул, закатывая глаза. Любитель использовать мои фразочки хренов.

Я вздохнул, опускаясь в кресло, а он вернулся к столу, что-то тихо говоря под нос. Только через пару минут я понял, что он просто вспоминает, что смешивать. Еще через пару минут, я заснул.

***

— Я бы разрешил тебе поспать подольше, но у тебя через полчаса урок, — раздался над ухом, приятный мужской голос. Я повернулся к источнику звука, всё еще не открывая глаза, пытаясь нащупать мужчину. — Мне будить тебя как принцесс или водой?

— Я похож на принцессу? — поджимая под себя подушку, спросил я. На меня тут же полилась холодная вода, заставляя подскочить. Я совершенно забыл, что нахожусь в комнате Снейпа, который прямо сейчас пытался сдержать смех.

— Я предлагал как принцессу, но… — ставя стакан на тумбочку, ответил мужчина. Он стал ходить по комнате, собирая какие-то тетради. Я снова упал на кровать, сдерживая стон. Лицо было мокрое, и, слава богу, рубашка была сухая. Волосы прилипли к лицу. Так, стоп. Я же завязывал!

— Где моя резинка? — вместо «доброго утра» спросил я. Мужчина кивнул в сторону трельяжа, к которому я тут же поспешил, по-хозяйски садясь на пуфик, пытаясь завязать высокий хвост.

— Фто? — с резинкой в зубах спросил я, замечая в отражении взгляд Снейпа. Его «фирменный» с приподнятой бровью.

— Тебе гулька идет больше, — усмехнулся мужчина, а я опустил руки. И эти гребанные волосы снова прилипли к моему лицу! А еще, до меня дошло, что Снейп был без рубашки, и, что он снял с меня мантию и перенес на кровать.

— Спасибо, — буркнул я. — Господи, один день. Один день и всё…

— Два, — подходя ко мне, ответил мужчина. Он отобрал у меня резинку и взял расческу. Как он услышал? — Я надеюсь, ты не против.  
Я даже не успел и рот открыть, как Снейп принялся заплетать мне косу. Я прикрыл глаза.

— У меня завтра нет уроков, поэтому я собираюсь покинуть школу на день раньше. Не думаю, что директор будет против.

Снейп на пару секунд остановился, заставляя открыть глаз и посмотреть на него через отражение. Мужчина был слегка напряжен.

— Ты собираешься вернуться в…? — хрипло спросил он, намекая на дом, в котором жила моя семья.

— Люциус арендовал мне дом под Лондоном. Мне нужно передохнуть от этого всего. А ты собираешься остаться здесь?

Наши взгляды, наконец, пересеклись. Мужчина отрицательно покачал головой, отходя на пару шагов. Коса у него получилась довольно неплохая.

— Тебе пора, — тихо ответил мужчина, направляясь к шкафу. Очевидно за рубашкой. Я вздохнул, провожая его взглядом, после чего снял мантию с вешалки. Стало почему-то грустно.

Снейп остановился напротив меня, смотря прямо в глаза, при этом пытаясь застегнуть рубашку. Естественно, он пропустил одну пуговицу, заставляя меня хохотнуть и попытаться помочь ему. Наши руки соприкоснулись и…

Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я подался вперед, впился в его губы. Мужчина ответил почти сразу, притягивая к себе ближе. Я просто наслаждался поцелуем, пока Северус не разорвал его.

— Тебе действительно пора, — тяжело дыша, гладя меня по щеке, ответил мужчина. Я кивнул, буквально вылетая из его комнаты, осознавая, что покину замок сегодня вечером. И что я влюбился в Снейпа.


	25. Chapter 25

Как можно было влюбиться в Снейпа, я не понимал. Все это время, почему-то именно по вечерам, я думал только о поцелуе, и каждый раз я ощущал, как теплеет внизу живота и как краснеют щёки. Естественно, спать я стал очень плохо, тихо матерясь и воя в подушку.

Слава богу, директор спокойно отпустил меня домой, поэтому я не приводил себя в порядок, спокойно расхаживая по дому в одних боксерах. Кстати, Люциуса надо было поблагодарить. Двухэтажный небольшой домик понравился мне настолько, что мне захотелось его выкупить. Может даже ближайшим летом.

Эх, настроения не было вообще. А новый год должен был наступить уже сегодня. Единственное, что я сделал — приготовил пару салатов, потому-что выходить за покупками мне не хотелось. Я вообще расслабился, читая одну единственную книгу, которую всё никак понять не мог. Это была та самая книга с изображением феникса на обложке. Ну, а ещё она была толи на эльфийском, толи.… Но попытки прочесть её я не прекращал. Даже пытался применить парочку заклинаний, от чего книга подсвечивались то красным, то оранжевым, то фиолетовым и, естественно, больше ничего не происходило.

Уже было около десяти вечера. Я благополучно заснул в кресле, непонятно как поместившись в нем полностью, накрываясь одним шёлковым халатом. Новый год я не встречал.… Никогда я его не встречал. Пока была жива мать, меня оставляли у дяди, который напивался так, что мне приходилось прятаться, где только можно. Ну, а после её смерти… Я сидел в тюрьме, слыша безумный смех Лестрейндж и её истории, которые были полны жестокости. Она также любила повторять, как нам было хорошо «вместе» во время налётов.  
Сначала в дверь постучали очень тихо, заставляя меня перевернуться. Халат упал на пол вместе с книгой, которая вдобавок еще и закрылась с громким хлопком.

Я подскочил, пытаясь натянуть халат и кое-как завязать волосы. Получилось хреново, но мне было настолько плевать. Если это соседи сразу пошлю, если Люциус … Не буду даже и слушать. Выходные у меня законные, так что…

— А, это ты, — безразлично ответил я, когда увидел перед собой Снейпа. Только потом я осознал, что ляпнул, но продолжал хмуриться, пытаясь не дрожать. Всё-таки, на улице было холодно, а я стоял в одном халате.

— Не похоже, чтобы ты ждал кого-то, — тоже хмурясь, ответил мужчина, я вздохнул, пропуская его в дом. Мысли о влюбленности пропали, как только я увидел это выражение на его… лице. Всё-таки, наверное, я был мазохистом каким-нибудь, раз меня угораздило влюбиться в него.

— Что, проверка, не влип ли я?

— Были другие варианты?

Либо он был отличным актером, либо, несмотря на все те «нежности», которые между нами были, он всё же ненавидел меня. Оу, теперь я понимаю, почему он тогда согласился на секс. Трахать врага, который сам сдался тебе, наверное очень «приятно».  
Снейп продолжал хмуриться, наблюдая, как я поднимаю книгу. Он так и стоял на одном месте, заставляя меня поднять голову и молча материться. Почему-то сейчас он так бесил меня. Ах, наверное, потому, что я не высыпался из-за него. Интересно, как скоро он прекратит выделываться и снимет уже эту грёбанную мантию.

— Ковер… — хрипло сказал я, смотря ему под ноги.

— Что? — не понял мужчина, делая шаг ко мне. Я хохотнул, смотря ему прямо в глаза. А настроение то стало появляться.

— Или разувайся и проходи или не пачкай ковер, — ответил я, замечая, как его плечи слегка опускаются. В глазах так и читалась моя фамилия. Зло так и по слогам. — Определился?

Он быстро скинул туфли, а затем и мантию, пихая мне в руки, проходя в сторону гостиной. Да, чувствую этот новый год я проведу очень весело. Кстати, проходя мимо зеркала, я всё же решил поправить прическу. И халат тоже, так как оказалось, он был задран с правого бока, оголяя моё бедро.

Наплевав на министра и его запрет об использовании магии возле магглов, я взмахнул палочкой, и на столе перед Снейпом стала появляться посуда, а потом и еда. И куда же без вина.

— Когда ты пьян, ты мне нравишься больше, — ляпнул я, проходя мимо мужчины и садясь напротив него. Взяв бутылку вина, я посмотрел на него. Сегодня на мужчине была белая рубашка, застегнутая не до конца.

— То есть, я тебе нравлюсь, — скорее утверждая, усмехнулся мужчина. Он медленно закатал рукава, наблюдая за мной. Точнее за тем, как я сначала туплю, не понимая его шуточек, а потом приоткрывая рот. Но я всё же я нашел что ответить.

— Ты думал иначе, — пытаясь улыбнуться, спросил я. Наверняка со стороны моя улыбка выглядела убого. Бля.

— Натали… — забирая у меня из рук бутылку, вдруг сказал Снейп. Нет. Ну не-ет. — С просто ученицами не проводят свой день рождения.

— Ну, прости меня, Северус, что не провел его с тобой, наблюдая, как ты наказываешь учеников или варишь свои зелья, чтобы…

Договорить Снейп мне не дал, наливая в бокал вино, медленно подвигая ко мне. Рот я закрыл мгновенно.

— Нам точно бы не было скучно, — он улыбнулся, делая глоток вина, а я покраснел. Это сейчас был флирт? Серьёзно?

— На меня не работают дедовские подкаты, — натянуто улыбаясь, делая не маленький такой глоток, ответил я.

— Ну, я могу по старой схеме, без подкатов, — улыбнулся Северус, заставляя закашляться. Я зло посмотрел на него. Теперь я начал задумываться насколько случайно я выпил тогда афродизиак. — Не устану повторять, что ты очень красивый. Особенно когда злишься.

— Дурак, — буркнул я, хватая с корзинки кусок хлеба, сжимая его так, будто это шея Снейпа. Мужчина засмеялся.

***

Я даже не думал, что мне будет с ним так хорошо. Снейп рассказывал истории с уроков, вспоминал истории со мной, говорил, что я почти не изменился, а слушал его и наслаждался, периодически закатывая глаза, заставляя его смеяться. А ещё оказалось, что Невилл ему очень даже нравился. Парень был довольно способный.

Всё-таки, пьяный (сегодня слегка) Снейп, нравился мне больше. Он не долбил мозг, он был со мной самим собой. Ладно, больше всего мне нравились его пусть и не совсем приличные, но довольно меткие шуточки.

— Не люблю сладкое, — усмехнулся мужчина, когда я поставил возле него тарелку с тортом, который сам испёк. Я решил перейти к десерту, потому что вина на сегодня было достаточно. Особенно ему.

— То есть, все твои комплименты всего лишь слова? — усмехнулся я, садясь на подоконник. Северус пьяно хохотнул, отправляя кусочек торта в рот.

— Не льсти себе. Не такой уж ты и сладкий, — правильно понимая мой намёк, ответил мужчина. Почему-то именно сейчас я заметил метку на его руке. Она была черная.

Повисло молчание. Я смотрел в пол. Неужели, Тёмный Лорд действительно вернулся? Тогда он точно захочет встретиться со мной и…

— Эльфы всё равно готовят этот торт лучше.

Я вздрогнул. Настолько задумался, что не заметил, как Северус подошел близко. Слишком близко.

— Ни разу не видел, чтоб они готовили что-то подобное, — изучая его лицо, ответил я. Он слегка наклонился, очевидно, дразня меня, но при этом он был полностью спокоен.

— Я тоже, — все же улыбнулся Снейп, который раз заставляя меня выпасть из реальности. Но потом, он резко стал серьезным. — На самом деле, я пришел поговорить о кое-чём важном.

Я нахмурился, пытаясь не торопить мужчину. А молчал он долговато, подбирая слова.

— Мы… Мы не… То что происходит сейчас…

Я прикусил губу изнутри. Он пришел сказать, что вместе мы не можем быть. Интересно, а у него действительно не было чувств ко мне? Или его что-то останавливало? Или кто-то… В любом случае, я не хотел думать об этом сейчас.

— Пока мы в этом доме — мы можем всё, — хрипло ответил я, смотря ему в глаза. Так, главное не расплакаться. Главное, показать, что… Все мысли пропали, как только я увидел этот взгляд. Мужчина рыкнул, впиваясь в мои губы.


	26. Chapter 26

— Сев, — прошептал я, двигаясь навстречу мужчине. На запотевшем окне я увидел четкий отпечаток своей ладони. Чё-ёрт, это определенно был лучший секс в моей жизни.

Мужчина рыкнул, сильнее сжимая мои бёдра, целуя оголившееся плечо. Мы хотели друг друга настолько сильно, что даже не сняли одежду. Я так и остался в халате, но это не мешало Снейпу. Его руки, казалось, были везде. Его толчки были настолько сильными, что мне казалось, будто ещё чуть-чуть, и я коснусь щекой окна.

Тело горело, я уже не мог нормально дышать, я чувствовал его в себе. Если бы он не поцеловал бы меня снова, я бы точно выкрикивал его имя. Мне было с ним так хорошо…

— Сев, — крикнул я, ощущая, как волна удовольствия проходит по телу. Снейп снова рыкнул, делая пару толчков, снова заполняя меня изнутри.

Мужчина что-то прошептал, но я не расслышал, а переспрашивать не хотелось. Мне вообще хотелось просто упасть на кровать и заснуть. Заснуть, обнимаясь с ним.

Снейп отошел от меня, натягивая брюки, а я развернулся, поправляя халат и прилипшие к лицу волосы. Мне срочно нужен был душ. И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

То, что сейчас произошло было… Было потрясающе. И мне захотелось еще. Но только теперь на кровати или, хотя бы на диване. Я хохотнул, наблюдая, как Северус делает довольно большой глоток вина. А потом я вспомнил, зачем он сюда пришел.

— Не хочешь со мной в душ? — плюнув на всё, я скинул халат, оставаясь полностью голым. Наше молчание как-то затянулось, поэтому я решил его нарушить. Снейп оценивающе посмотрел на меня, странно усмехнувшись, после чего снова подошел ко мне. — Что?

— С новым годом, — прошептал мужчина, впиваясь в мои губы. Именно в этот момент раздался взрыв первого фейерверка. Романтичнее этого момента в моей жизни уже не будет однозначно.

***

Я проснулся от грохота посуды на кухне и не смог сдержать улыбки. Было около двенадцати дня, солнце неприятно слепило глаза, но запах кофе … Я попытался встать, но тут же лег обратно. Тело болело, будто я занимался больше шести часов в спортзале без перерыва.

Всё-таки я встал, накидывая халат и осматривая комнату. Странно, но вещей мужчины, которые мы так «старательно» разбросали, нигде не было. Я нахмурился, завязывая волосы в гульку и спускаясь на кухню.

— Доброе утро, хозяин.

— Хуки?

Я открыл рот от удивления, но эльфа это не смутило. Он спокойно прошел мимо меня с туркой в руках. Кухня была идеально чистая, на столе больше не стояла бутылка недопитого нами вина… Мантии Снейпа тоже не было.

Именно в этот момент я понял, что чувствовал Северус после того, как после нашего первого секса проснулся один. Это было больно. Мне действительно хотелось тут всё разгромить, но я прекрасно осознавал, что Хуки всё ещё был тут, а задеть его случайно я не хотел. Странно, что в этот момент я мог о ком то волноваться.  
Эльф неожиданно замер, смотря мне за спину. Неужели, Северус… Я обернулся, тут же обнимая мужчину за шею, но тут же отскакивая.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — ехидно улыбаясь, ответил Люциус. Я зло посмотрел на него. Ну естественно. Хуки никогда не приходил ко мне без него. Интересно, видел ли он Снейпа?

— Что опять? — грубо спросил я, заставляя Малфоя закатить глаза. Мужчина прошел мимо меня, садясь на стул, на котором недавно сидел Северус.

— Может, я пришел тебя поздравить, — как ни в чем не бывало, он сделал глоток кофе, который подал ему эльф. — Обожаю твое «гостеприимство». Как провел праздник?

Мужчина стал что-то говорить, при этом продолжая усмехаться, но я не слушал, хватая с подоконника записку.

Наша игра зашла слишком далеко

Игра? Для него это была игра? Поцелуи, почти признания в любви, секс, взгляды… Я хохотнул. Да, согласен, это была странная реакция, но, наверное, в этот момент я просто не хотел в это верить.

Из раздумий меня вывел Люциус, пытающийся ударить Хуки, но тот быстро спрятался за меня. В голове была такая пустота…

— Еще раз ударишь его, — смотря в глаза мужчине, ответил я. — Окажешься на месте этой бумажки.

Записка в моей руке загорелась, и я не сразу понял, как это произошло. Зато Малфою хватило. Он с ужасом посмотрел на меня, все еще держа чашку чая в руках.

— Представь себе, я знаю, что принц феникс. И меня это не радует, поэтому, если не хочешь получить — говори, зачем пришёл и убирайся отсюда, — рыкнул я. Мужчина поставил кружку на стол и засучил рукав, показывая черную метку. — И это я знаю.

— Тёмный Лорд хочет собрать нас всех, — не решаясь встать, ответил Люциус. — Сегодня вечером.

— Хочет произнести новогоднюю речь и раздать всем подарки? — я усмехнулся, садясь напротив. — Хуки, сделай мне пожалуйста чаю.

— Он очень быстро набирает силы, — изучая моё лицо, ответил мужчина. Я наклонил голову на бок. Стало появляться ощущение ненужности. И боль в голове.

— Так же быстро я теряю интерес к этому разговору, — я вздохнул, переводя взгляд на эльфа, который чувствовал себя на кухне как дома. Помимо чая он пытался приготовить мне завтрак. Точнее обед. — Эльф остаётся со мной.

— Хуки… — начал Малфой, но я знал эту историю наизусть.

— Хуки был эльфом моей семьи Люциус, — зло ответил я. — Это мой эльф и ты не имеешь права не то, что руку поднимать, ты не имеешь права приказывать ему. Если хочешь чего-то — вежливо просишь.

Хуки вздрогнул и зацепил локтем вазу, которая тут же разбилась. Я слабо прикусил губу. Почему я не забрал эльфа раньше?

— Снейп пообещал прийти, — вдруг сказал мужчина, через пару минут молчания. Я прищурился. Почему я не интересовался, как он стал пожирателем? — Он не боится, что об этом узнает директор.

— Мне тоже срать на директора. Особенно сейчас, — вздохнул я.

— Вы с ним так похожи. Удивительно… — Малфой встал, поправляя мантию. Я хотел было спросить, о чём мужчина, но он продолжил сам. — Оба Слизеринцы, обоих унижали… Оба мечтали преподавать ЗоТИ… Только вот тебя директор не пожалел, поставив на проклятую должность. Кстати, мне интересно, есть ли у тебя своя Лили?

— Своя Лили? — хрипло спросил я, замечая усмешку на лице мужчины.

— Снейп до сих пор любит Лили Поттер, — отчего-то медленно сказал Люциус, наблюдая за моей реакцией. Я грустно усмехнулся. П о н я т н о. Теперь мне стало многое понятно.

— Не знал, что он может любить, — смотря на середину стола, ответил я. — Во сколько там ваша «вечеринка»?


	27. Chapter 27

Не делай то, не говори это… Я остановился посреди коридора, зло смотря в спину Малфою, который никак не мог заткнуться и давал мне «нужные» советы. Но потом я всё же решил медленно следовать за ним, потому что потеряться в коридорах поместья Тёмного Лорда не хотелось. Естественно, Люциус даже не заметил, что я отстал. Зато это заметила Беллатриса.

— Ты как всегда выглядишь великолепно, — она подошла ближе, пытаясь поправить мои волосы, но я оттолкнул её руку. Сегодня она надела свой «лучший наряд». Я усмехнулся, осматривая её.

— Как там сестрёнка? — женщина быстро переключилась с меня на Люциуса, который всё же вернулся, смотря на нее с плохо скрываемым отвращением. — Не забыла ли она про свой должок?

— Не забыла, — хватая меня под локоть, ответил мужчина. Как только мы довольно далеко отошли он вздохнул. — Даже не пытайся ему дерзить. Это не Снейп.

От упоминания о Северусе настроение вообще пропало. Я вздохнул, останавливаясь перед дверью в зал, краем глаза замечая, как нервничает Малфой. Ну что ж.

Мужчина толкнул дверь, заходя первым. Собравшихся было довольно много, человек двадцать. И они все так резко замолчали, рассматривая меня. Второй раз в жизни я почувствовал себя как в зоопарке, где главным «развлечением» было рассматривание меня. Волан де Морта среди них естественно не было.

Я молча сел на свободное место, наблюдая, как Малфой что-то говорит Элизе, которая когда-то присматривала за мной и которую я так «любезно» не сдал в суде. Выглядела она неплохо. Черные волосы были заплетены в аккуратную косу, на лице все же появилось пару морщин, но их почти не было видно. Глаза, правда, у нее потемнели. А, может мне показалось из-за слабого освещения. Я решил поприветствовать её улыбкой. Плохого она мне ничего не сделала. Ну не считая того, что пару раз она меня всё-таки ударила, когда мне было лет двенадцать. Интересно, боится ли она меня.

Помимо Элизы и Беллатрис в зале было еще три женщины, которых я видел впервые. Многих здесь я видел впервые, но сейчас собравшихся было намного меньше, чем лет пятнадцать назад.

Малфой вернулся ко мне через пару минут, садясь рядом. При этом он смотрел куда-то в сторону, заставляя меня тоже туда посмотреть и натянуто улыбнуться.

Северус отводить взгляд не спешил, «прожигая» меня своим фирменным взглядом, полным легкого презрения. Я не выдержал и закатил глаза. Нашу с ним встречу я представлял немного по-другому.

— Рад вас всех видеть, — донеслось с другого конца зала, заставляя всех замолчать. Тёмный Лорд не спеша вошел в зал, осматривая всех собравшихся. Я нахмурился. С момента последней нашей встречи он сильно изменился. Интересно, чья плоть стала основой его нового тела… — Здесь собрались только самые верные мне и я ценю это. Нам предстоит много чего сделать….

Что нужно сделать, я слушать не стал, потому что мне стало резко скучно. Тёмный Лорд пару раз прошел мимо нас с Малфоем, слушая «отчеты» того, что было сделано в ночь на новый год. Список «добрых дел», кстати, был немаленьким. Пожиратели разгромили три небольшие деревни недалеко от Хогвартса и убили около пятидесяти грязнокровок. Снейп тоже отчитался, говоря что «та самая книга» была уничтожена. Судя по лицам присутствующих, о книге знали только он и сам Тёмный Лорд, который был очень доволен.

Потом Малфой сообщил, сколько было сорвано судов над пожирателями, заставляя меня усмехнуться. Десять. Он сорвал десять судов, но не смог сорвать суд надо мной. Не то чтобы мне было обидно, просто это так веселило. А может, он надеялся, что меня всё же не посадят?

— А что у тебя, Элиза? — Тёмный Лорд стал медленно идти в нашу сторону, проводя рукой по спинке стула каждого пожирателя, мимо которого проходил. Я заметил, как Малфой напрягся. Именно в этот момент Темный Лорд остановился между мной и Люциусом.

— Ничего. Но вы же знаете, что если что-то нужно… Я преданна только вам, — испугом начала тараторить женщина. Кажется, многие понимали, что её ждет.

— Твоя преданность, Элиза — всего-навсего трусость. Ты бы ни одной секунды здесь не осталась, если бы тебе было куда пойти, — ответил мужчина. На стол медленно стала заползать Нагайна. — И это именно ты выдала Корвуса.

— Они пытали меня, — начала вдруг женщина, не сдерживая слёзы, но змея все равно впилась в её шею. Я прикрыл глаза.

— Де-мо-ри, — протягивая мою фамилию, сказал Тёмный Лорд. Он опустил руку на моё плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Приношу тебе свои соболезнования. Упустить возможность убить еще одну сестру.… Извини, я не сдержался. Она помогла своему мужу, а я не люблю, когда помогают моим врагам. Ты же меня понимаешь?

О, конечно я понимал. Мужчина «мягко» намекал мне, что будет, если я свяжусь с Сириусом или Дамблдором. Для большего эффекта он махнул рукой, и Нагайна очень быстро оказалась на моей шее. Настолько быстро, что я даже не успел испугаться.  
— Твоя мать так нравилась мне, — с восхищением сказал Тёмный Лорд, все еще сжимая моё плечо. Я хохотнул.

— Не думал, что такая сука может кому-то понравится и что у вас есть чувства.

Беллатриса хохотнула, а вот мужчине моя фраза явно не понравилась. Тело Нагайны плотнее обвилось вокруг моей шеи, а его руки сжали мои плечи, не давая возможности сопротивляться.

— Хотя с другой стороны ты прав, — вдруг сказал Тёмный Лорд, и скользкая противная тварь сползла с меня. Я закашлялся. — Беллатриса, что у тебя?

Серьезно? Он так быстро сменил тему? Я зло посмотрел на мужчину, потирая шею, ощущая, как Малфой наступает мне на ногу.

***

В восемь вечера я вылетел из зала, стараясь не пересекаться ни с Малфоем, ни с Северусом, жалея, что потратил три часа. Убийств и нападений больше не было, но я чувствовал, что Темный Лорд испытывает ко мне огромную неприязнь. Интересно, почему он не убил меня? Дико хотелось выпить и проспать целый день.

Сбежать мне всё-таки не удалось, так как Снейп резко схватил меня за локоть и прижал к стене.

— Тёмный Лорд не тот человек, с которым можно себя так вести, — рыкнул мужчина. Я собирался ответить, но… — Замолчи. Ну почему ты никогда не держишь язык за зубами?

— Наверное, потому, что не боюсь его, — прошипел я, отпихивая руки Северуса. — А ещё я знаю, что он не убьет меня. Я для чего-то нужен ему.

Я попытался снова направится на выход, но Снейп схватил меня за руку, заставляя посмотреть ему в глаза. Я вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— До конца каникул ты будешь жить со мной.


	28. Chapter 28

В час ночи мы оказались в Паучьем Тупике. Настроения не было, поэтому я медленно плёлся за мужчиной, заставляя его бросать на меня злые взгляды. В конце улицы была ткацкая фабрика, из труб которой поднимался едкий дым. Дома были настолько похожи, что я даже растерялся.

— Это старый хрыч заставил тебя… — начал я, вовремя останавливаясь. Ещё немного, и я точно врезался бы в спину Снейпа.

— Не смей называть так директора, — рыкнул он, толкая дверь. — Конечно же, это не те хоромы, которые тебе арендует Люциус…

— Завидуешь или ревнуешь? — поправляя волосы, улыбнулся я. В нос тут же ударил запах сушеных трав. Мяты, ромашки и чего-то ещё. Идти за Северусом я не решался, так в доме было очень темно.

— Подожди немного, включу свет, — вздохнул мужчина, скрываясь в темноте. Я прислонился к двери, тихо вздыхая, прикрывая глаза. Утром мы должны были отправиться за моими вещами, поэтому хотелось выспаться. — Ты там застыл?

Я выпрямился, тут же открывая рот. Я увидел тёмную гостиную с ветхими обоями, обставленную разномастной потертой мебелью. Мужчина усмехнулся, вешая мантию и скрываясь в комнате. Бля, я всю жизнь, ну почти, думал, что Снейп живёт в роскошном доме, в подвале которого он готовит зелья.

Что ж, повесив свою мантию рядом с его, я пошёл за мужчиной, в надежде увидеть что-то другое, надеясь, что в коридоре у него ремонт. Комната была заставлена рассохшимися шкафами, полными книг, и лишь на маленьком пятачке свободного места, в лужице света, бросаемой старой лампой, притулился колченогий столик и пара облезших кресел. Я прижался к двери, осматривая мужчину.

— Посиди здесь пока я приготовлю тебе комнату, — устало сказал Снейп, расстёгивая манжеты. — Хочешь есть?

Я отрицательно покачал головой, молча подходя к книжному шкафу, не обращая внимания на быстрый уход мужчины. Книги были в основном магические, хотя тут были и магловские. Я взял одну из них, осознавая, что это женский роман, случайно открыв середину книги. Описание постельной сцены увлекло меня настолько, что я не заметил, как сел в кресло, поджимая ноги. Интересно, а был ли у Снейпа какой нибудь роман о однополой любви?

— Что читаешь? — прошептал мне на ухо мужчина, заставляя резко захлопнуть книгу. Его теплое дыхание коснулось щеки, по коже тут же прошлись мурашки. Я молча сунул ему книгу в руки, смотря в глазах. — Оу…

«Оу»? Это всё, что он мог сказать? Я прикусил губу, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Его тёмные глаза манили как никогда.

— Комната готова, — отстраняясь от меня, ответил Снейп, заставляя вздохнуть. Он развернулся, направляясь к двери, и мне пришлось следовать за ним.

***

Комната, которую мне выделил Северус, была не слишком большой, но в ней с легкостью поместилась огромная кровать, по бокам которой стояли две тумбочки. Напротив двери было небольшое окно, а справа комод с зеркалом. Сам хозяин ушел спать в другую комнату, пропуская все мои шутки мимо ушей.  
Заснул я почти сразу, просто упав на кровать, не стягивая ни рубашку, ни брюки. Честно, хотелось снова проснуться в ту новогоднюю ночь, чтобы.… Наверное, чтобы выгнать Северуса и проспать всю ночь.

Разбудил меня грохот на кухне. Было такое ощущение, что где-то упал шкаф с посудой, и я оказался прав. Посреди кухни лежал шкаф, по всей комнате валялись осколки, на раковине, схватившись за голову сидел Хуки, а рядом с ним стоял старый домашний эльф Снейпа. Не обращая на меня внимания, эльф продолжал что-то зло говорить дрожащему Хуки. Очевидно, это были эльфийские ругательства.

— Скажите мне на милость, — эльф Северуса наконец-то повернулся ко мне, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности. — Где вы нашли этого… Этого растяпу! Хозяин будет очень зол.

Увидев меня, Хуки затрясся еще сильнее и стал извиняться, что-то тихо говоря под нос. Я вздохнул. Ну, за такое Снейп точно по голове не погладит. Господи, а ведь такой прекрасный сон снился, где руки мужчины стягивали с меня одежду, где он обнял меня на мгновенье, и, поцеловав в висок, исчез.

— Сейчас всё исправим, — снова вздохнул я направляясь в коридор за палочкой. — Интересно, а его сильно огорчит смена не только посуды, но и интерьера?

— Прошу вас не делать лишнего, — направляясь за мной, сказал старый эльф. — Хозяин будет зол, если вы тронете его библиотеку и кабинет. Если хоть одно из его зелий…

— Понял, — перебил эльфа я, взмахивая палочкой. Шкаф тут же встал на место, становясь на пару оттенков ярче, как и посуда.

***

К вечеру дом Снейпа был более-менее обновлён. Мебель больше не была потертой, обои были как новенькие. Теперь гостиная не казалась такой темной, благодаря торшерам и красивой люстре. Старый эльф всё время ходил за мной, ворча, в то время, как успокоившемуся Хуки доверили готовить ужин.

На часах было уже около восьми. Интересно, где это хозяин дома шлялся в такое время? По словам эльфа, Северус ушел рано утром, потом вернулся с моими вещами и Хуки, после чего снова умотал в рассвет по важным делам. Естественно, отчитываться перед домашним эльфом он не собирался.

Я вздохнул, подходя к столу, что стоял возле окна, держа в руках книгу Дойла. Ни смотря на малое количество магловских книг в библиотеке мужчины, они все были довольно интересные. Входная дверь хлопнула, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— Где он? — раздался неожиданно злой голос Снейпа. Я закрыл книгу, быстро откладывая на стол, и именно в этот момент мужчина буквально залетел в комнату.


	29. Chapter 29

— Как видишь, я здесь, — смотря на злого зельевара, ответил я. Настроение пропало окончательно. — Тебе не понравилось, да?

— Как то может понравиться? — кидая в меня газету, которую я тут же подхватил, ответил мужчина. Он поставил руки в боки, внимательно смотря на меня. На главной странице были пожиратели, которые подожгли и разграбили богатый район и, судя по движущейся картинке, шли в сторону небольшой церквушки.

— И причем здесь я? — окидывая газету в сторону, спросил я. Эмоции Снейпа менялись очень быстро. Сначала он был удивлен, но потом зло посмотрел на меня, резко хватая газету и тыча на движущееся фото. Он… Бля. — Северус, это Малфой. Не только у меня длинные волосы и всегда «пожалуйста» за обновление дома. Спокойной ночи!

Снейп снова стал подозревать меня в причастности к налётам! Учитывая то, что он знает моё отношение к этим ублюдкам! Я со злостью хлопнул дверью, падая на кровать.

— На вашем месте, я бы не хлопал так дверью. Вы не в своем доме, — раздался из темноты голос старого эльфа. — И встаньте, пожалуйста, я не поменял постельное бельё.

— Ой, ну простите, — буркнул я, подходя к окну. Стараясь не слушать, что там бормочет эльф Снейпа, хотя отдельные слова я всё же улавливал. Некультурный, вечно куда-то лезет… Я хохотнул, тихо добавив: — А ещё я убийца.

— Я знаю, — спокойно ответил старый эльф, поправляя подушки. На пару секунд он остановился, посмотрев на меня, а потом снова вернулся к работе. В этот момент я испугался, потому что если бы я не знал, что он здесь и увидел его в темноте, я бы точно вскрикнул. Его глаза были темными, как у демона, а на лице появилась странная улыбка. — Хозяин не раз разговаривал о вас с Макгонагл, когда она приходила сюда. Маги не любят «убийц рода». Очень странно, что вас взяли учителем.

Очень символично, что «тварь» ведет уроки о тварях. Я не знаю, почему подумал об этом сейчас. Тихо вздохнув, я подошел к зеркалу. Минерва наверняка брызгала тут ядом направо и налево, убеждая Снейпа, что я… Что я намного ужасней, чем обо мне говорят.

Ну да, а кому может понравиться убийца, помеченный самим Тёмным Лордом. Для учителей был шок увидеть меня на пороге школы, но они все прекрасно понимали, что я окажусь в Слизерине. И только сейчас, на двадцать четвертом году жизни, я осознал, какой «ход» сделал Дамблдор в игре с Тёмным Лордом. Оба знали кто я. Только первый решил подстраховаться и переманить меня на свою сторону, а второй.… А второй, несмотря на взаимную неприязнь, надеется, что я поддержу его.

— Я принц феникс, — спокойно сказал я, краем глаза замечая, как эльф замер, а потом с одеялом в руках подошел ко мне. — Но я ни чёрта не понимаю, что я такое.

— Не знаю, насколько это правда, но… — тихо начал эльф. — В вашем роду был один зельевар, который хотел жить вечно. Говорят, что Дамблдор лично был знаком с ним. Однажды сама Кассандра Трелони предсказала, что в третьем поколении должен родиться «бессмертный, который разрушит род и погубит не одного мага, но спасет от гибели одного человека. И что он будет обладать силой огня, но слишком поздно узнает об этом»

— Слишком красиво, — усмехнулся я, не желая верить эльфу. — Если мой дед не получил бессмертие, то каким же образом его получил я?

— Мне нужна книга Кассандра Трелони с изображением феникса на обложке, чтобы точно ответить вам, — пожал плечами эльф. Я тут же открыл шкаф, роясь в своих вещах. Ведь знал же когда прятал, что фиг найду.

— Она? — наконец доставая книгу и тряся ею перед удивленным эльфом, спросил я. Тот кивнул, протягивая к ней руки, но я поднял книжку повыше. — Завтра утром мы прочтем её вместе.

Эльф что-то недовольно пробурчал, кивая, возвращаясь к работе. Я усмехнулся.

***

Когда я спустился на кухню, Снейп уже доедал омлет, заставляя меня хмыкнуть. На часах было около десяти утра, а он до сих пор никуда не ушел. Может, у него «выходной»?

Я молча прошел мимо Северуса, завязывая свой халат потуже. Так же молча я налил стакан воды, и, поправил прядь, которая всё время выпадала из гульки, спокойно стал пить, смотря, как эльф мужчины что-то запихивает в подсобку.

— Я хочу извиниться, — резко сказал Снейп, сам удивляясь, но тут же хмурясь. — За подозрения…

— Ага, — вздохнул я, проходя мимо, но Северус успел схватить меня за руку и быстро оказаться рядом.

— Лаэль, убери со стола и приготовь завтрак Корвусу, — скомандовал мужчина домовому эльфу, при этом смотря на меня. О, так эльфа зовут Лаэль. Странно, но то было единственным, что «заинтересовало» меня в этот момент. Снейп наклонился к моему уху, так как мы стояли очень близко друг к другу. — В качестве извинения я приготовлю сегодня ужин. Надеюсь, ты дождешься.

Я натянуто улыбнулся, смотря мужчине в глаза. А еще я почувствовал, что именно сейчас его тянуло ко мне. Он сжал мою руку, его глаза стали блестеть. И естественно, я не удержался от шутки именно в тот момент, когда Северус почти коснулся своими губами моих:

— А ты всегда маскируешь отравление под ужин в качестве извинения?

— Де-мо-ри, — зло прошептал мужчина, заставляя улыбнуться. Я аккуратно коснулся ладонью его щеки. Не он ли говорил, что наша игра зашла слишком далеко. Снейп накрыл мою ладонь своей, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза, и прошептал: — Мне надо идти.

Я вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, опуская руки. Каждая гребанная секунда рядом с ним — испытание, которое я провалю. Как скоро это вопрос времени. Мне хотелось уйти и спрятаться от него как можно скорее, но в то же время хотелось остаться и наслаждаться его издевками. По-другому я назвать происходящее не мог. Погрузившись в мысли, я не заметил, как мужчина ушел, а возле меня уже стоял эльф с тарелкой в руках.

— Ну что, приятно познакомиться, Лаэль, — улыбнулся я эльфу, который закатил глаза и поставил тарелку на стол.

Примечания:  
В фафнике можно встретить два варианта произношения имя Демори. Они оба верны. Надеюсь, я хоть немного ответил на ваши вопросы в этой главе(


	30. Chapter 30

После обеда, когда я уже запланировал, что надеть на ужин, в дверь постучали. Через пару секунд в коридоре раздался голос Лаэля, заставляя меня аккуратно выглянул из-за угла.

— Да, но я пришел не к профессору Снейпу, — раздался голос Люпина. — Я пришел к Корвусу.

— Хозяин просил никого не пускать, — начал злиться эльф, но Ремусу очевидно было всё равно. Мужчина в несколько шагов оказался возле меня и усмехнулся. Ну да, выглядел я не очень. Волосы были растрёпаны, халат помят. — Хозяин будет очень зол.

— Я так понимаю, ты пришел от Сириуса, — я скрестил руки на груди, внимательно изучая Люпина. Он был одет в свою любимую коричневую мантию, которая как обычно была слегка расстёгнута. Из кармана была видна палочка.

— И не только. Сегодня собирается Орден, и они хотят видеть тебя, — продолжая усмехаться, ответил Ремус. Я лишь вздохнул, переводя взгляд на злого эльфа. У меня появилась прекрасная возможность свалить из дома Северуса, но.… Это предложение было слишком заманчивым.

— Особенно рады будут Артур и Молли, — хохотнул я, становясь напротив зеркала, чтобы поправить волосы. Хотя, если я уйду всего на пару часов… — Лаэль, сделай, пожалуйста, гостю чая.

Эльф закатил глаза, скрываясь в глубине дома, а я молча вернулся к зеркалу. Орден Феникса. Как интересно. Они создали свой фан-клуб для борьбы с пожирателями и Тёмным Лордом, но при этом хотят видеть у себя в штабе главного врага.

— Мы так давно не виделись с тобой, — Люпин обернулся, очевидно, осматривая «новый» дом Северуса, и сел в желтое кресло, что стояло напротив зеркала.

— И слава богу, — с резинкой во рту ответил я, с радостью осознавая, что мужчина не расслышал мои слова. Он с интересом рассматривал каждый сантиметр в коридоре. — Если мы окажемся на кухне, ты вообще из реальности выпадешь. Что-то не так?

— Когда я был тут в последний раз, дом буквально разваливался. Интересно, что произошло с Северусом? — Ремус всё же посмотрел на меня.

— С ним «произошел» я, — усмехнувшись, ответил я, наслаждаясь эмоциями на лице собеседника. Он так удивился, что усмешка моментально появилась на моём лице. — Расслабься, это была шутка. Так, сколько у меня времени на сборы?

— Пару минут, если ты не хочешь, чтобы эльф прямо сейчас сорвал Снейпу встречу с министерством, — усмехнулся в ответ Люпин, и эта улыбка показалась мне такой гадкой, но я лишь вздохнул. Пару минут значит…

***

Это был дом в одном из переулков Лондона по адресу Площадь Гриммо, 12. Я догадывался, что они будут периодически собираться здесь, поэтому ни капельки не удивился, оказавшись в доме. Я даже не удивился встрече с золотым трио Хогвартса, а вот они смотрели на меня так, будто увидели самого Тёмного Лорда. Кстати, помимо этой троицы, в доме были еще и близнецы Уизли, но их сестры я не видел. Странно.

После того, как Люпин отправил детей на второй этаж к Молли, мы направились в гостиную, где уже находились Сириус, Артур и мой обожаемый профессор Грюм, который, несмотря на отсутствие ноги, слишком быстро встал и направил на меня палочку.

— Надо же, в этот раз ты сам пришел ко мне в руки, — облизывая губы. Именно он поймал меня, именно он добился ускорения моего ареста. Я натянуто улыбнулся, решив не доставать свою палочку. Не сегодня.

— Он меня позвал, — показывая пальцем на Люпина, ответил я. Потом я посмотрел на Артура и Сириуса. — И они тоже. Так что, давай мы не будем меряться палочками. Хотя бы ради детей в этом доме.

— Ты смеешь что-то говорить про детей?! Да как вообще… — начал Грюм, направляясь на меня, но между нами стал Артур, заставляя мужчину остановиться и зло буравить меня глазами. Именно в этот момент мне почему то захотелось выколоть ему второй глаз.

— Я рад, что ты всё-таки пришел, — ко мне подошел Блэк, опуская руку на плечо. Интересно, когда это наши отношения стали настолько… дружескими? — Нам стоит много чего обсудить. Ты же знаешь, что Тот Кого Нельзя Называть вернулся?

— И вашему обожаемому Гарри нужна любая помощь, — кивнул я, замечая, как Грюм резко разворачивает голову в мою сторону, а Артур прикрывает глаза.

— Не только ему. Нам всем. Всем тем, кто сражается против Сам Знаешь Кого, — не открывая глаз ответил Уизли. — А ты можешь…

— У вас для этого есть Снейп, — резко ответил я. Он предлагал мне стать шпионом. — Вы действительно считаете, что я буду заниматься подобным?

— А я говорил, что нужно вернуть его обратно, ¬– Грюм снова попытался подойти ко мне, но на его пути стал теперь уже Люпин. — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как Дамблдор мог взять тебя в Хогвартс.

— О, это временно, сами знаете, — усмехнулся я, опираясь на стул. Именно в этот момент Аластор оттолкнул Ремуса и схватил меня за воротник рубашки, а потом отшатнулся от меня как ошпаренный. Остальные тоже удивленно посмотрели на меня. Ну только не снова! — Что, ваш любимый и обожаемый директор посчитал, что вы недостойны, знать кто я? Неуважаемый профессор Грюм, есть ли у вас теперь вопросы, почему же меня взяли?

Да, на моём лице появились эти гребаные светящиеся символы, потому что я был нереально зол и жалел, что пришел сюда. А ещё, я прекрасно осознавал, что теперь они окончательно достанут меня, потому что теперь, узнав кто я, они не отступятся. Я отвернулся к окну, и именно в этот момент в комнату заглянула Молли.

— Пойдемте пить чай. Поговорите позже, — сказала она. Артур кивнул.

***

Это было самое напряженное чаепитие. Мы с Грюмом бросали друг на друга злые взгляды, пока Артур пытался шутить. Поттер и его друзья рассказывали про ожидания от следующего семестра, и в эти моменты я думал, знают ли они кто я, ведь эта троица всегда была на шаг впереди, они по любому подслушивали разговор. Люпин пытался дать мне пару советов в преподавании, на что я лишь натянуто улыбался, мечтая, чтобы этот кошмарный учебный год уже закончился и я никогда больше не видел Минерву.

Наконец, Молли поднялась и попросила меня помочь ей с пирогами, ссылаясь на то, что на свадьбе мой сестры она пробовала мой «шедевр» и ей очень даже понравилось. Я согласился, чтобы быстрее свалить, но только потом до меня дошло, что я ничего не готовил. Кстати, к Молли я относился довольно-таки хорошо.

— Я слышала от Рона кое-что о тебе и о Снейпе. Подержи, пожалуйста, — она протянула мне поднос, на который стала аккуратно выкладывать бисквитное печенье. Я хотел было сказать, что её сын выдумщик, но она продолжила. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты был аккуратен. Дамблдор поделился своими подозрениями о том, что тебя травила Минерва и Северус по её просьбе присматривает за тобой.

— Почему директор сказал это тебе? — я поставил поднос на стол, смотря на женщину. Именно в этот момент я стал вспоминать все наши «встречи» со Снейпом.

— У нас было собрание Ордена на прошлой неделе, и я застала его задумчивого. Тогда он сказал, что перестает понимать, что происходит, потому что Северус… Он не…

— Мам, там пришел Снейп, — на кухню заглянул Рон, но увидев меня, он испугался и закрыл дверь. Я не обратил внимания на это, смотря только на Молли.

— Он «не» что? — спросил я, но женщина лишь покачала головой.

— Вы просто должны поговорить….

***

Когда, после его словесной перепалки с Блэком и Люпином, мы со Снейпом оказались наедине, я уже тогда примерно знал, что скажу ему. Сначала, я молча осмотрел комнату, которую нам выделили, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии Поттера и его команды, и только потом я посмотрел на нахмуренного Северуса. В голове у меня уже сложился «пазл»

— Они предлагали тебе сотрудничать с ними? — мужчина попытался подойти, но я сделал шаг назад. А потом еще один, заставляя его удивиться.

— Минерва пыталась отравить меня, потому что хотела убедиться что … — начал я, но Северус оказался рядом, практически вжимая меня в стену.

— Она не травила тебя, — тихо сказал он, смотря мне в глаза. Точнее врал, заставляя меня усмехнуться. После отравления я оказался в его спальне, и он сказал «что этого не может быть». Тогда первый раз на моем лице появились эти символы. Тогда он понял, что я принц феникс.

— Ты специально дал мне не тот пузырек, зная, что кроме тебя мне некому пойти, — продолжил я, наблюдая за его реакцией. Мужчина слегка приоткрыл рот от удивления, но потом нахмурился, машинально сжимая мою руку. Я попытался вырваться. Получилось это со второго раза. — Ты пил в тот день?

— Я не понимаю о чем ты, — вздохнул мужчина, зло смотря на меня. — Кор…

Я поднял руку вверх, давая понять, что ему пора заткнуться. Теперь я понимал, почему он так часто пил. Трахать врага на трезвую… Я прикусил губу, сдерживая слезы. Это было больнее, чем все предательства. Хотя, больнее было то, что он не пытался особо меня переубедить. Хотелось послать его куда подальше. И школу эту чертову. И Поттера с Ордером.

— Знаешь, а ведь в одном ты всё же был прав, — я подошел к мужчине, смотря прямо ему в глаза. — Игра то действительно зашла слишком далеко.

— Послушай, кто бы тебе чего не сказал, ты… — начал Снейп, тяжело вздыхая и поправляя свою мантию, но я лишь покачал головой, делая пару шагов назад в сторону двери.

— Этот спектакль окончен, Снейп, — ответил я, хлопая дверью, не сдерживая слез.


End file.
